Traída por el invierno
by yukiyo jouchan
Summary: Un evento se lleva a kaoru de una vida cotidiana a un lugar que no conoce para nada y tiene que elegir que hacer, solo hay tres opciones vivir, regresar o morir... ¿que decisión tomara? AU
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo… vengo a fastidiarles el alma jaja, no es verdad…

Primero que nada **advertencia… esto es un AU muy extraño **y es la primer vez que escribo algo así, ¡piedad!

Verán desde hace casi un año y medio tengo esta historia atorada en la cabeza, pensándola y re pensándola creo que ya está perfecta según mis consideraciones, solo imaginen año y medio con lo mismo. Dios. Necesita salir de mi sistema.

Tenía planeado publicar otra que tiene que ver con invasión y con oro con kenji solo, pero al final el invierno me trajo el valor de sacar esto de mi cabeza… en fin

Los que han hablado con migo ya sea de frente o por medio de fb sabrán que no me agrada el invierno y pues tal vez noten algunas similitudes con cosas que les eh contado o que les contare o incluso que ustedes me contaron o contaran pero, así es, bien dicen que la inspiración llega de lo cotidiano… pero bueno, espero publicar lo más pronto posible, nos vemos y no olviden dejar su opinión en un review, besos -3-

Invierno:

Mi nombre es Kaoru kamiya tengo 17 recién cumplidos y la verdad la vida de una chica de mi edad es bastante burda… la gente te trata como una más del montón, no importa como seas, todo se convierte en un "oye tienes 17 por lo tanto eres una chica estúpida ¿porque? pues porque tienes 17 y con esa edad lo único que puedes hacer es sentirte de 25 actuar como si los tuvieras tomar decisiones arbitrarias y ser una fanática empedernida de cualquier idiotez".

Lástima, soy una chica culta y bastante madura, tanto así que prácticamente me mantengo yo sola, mis padres trabajan mucho por la situación económica general del país y yo también trabajo para darme mis gustos sin necesidad de afectar al presupuesto familiar, estudio mucho y soy una fanática empedernida de la música instrumental y de la lectura, no es que la moda y todo eso no me guste y tampoco es que sea una completa amargada, pero no encuentra tan atractivo o fabuloso toda esa moda. En fin.

El asunto es que recién cumplidos los diecisiete pienso en mi futuro y me estreso un bastante así que como actividad recreativa decidí ir al centro de la ciudad y comprarme un libro.

En la librería había un chico muy simpático y bastante atento. Se le notaba a kilómetros que era universitario, ya me saludaba con mucha confianza lo veía seguido, no porque fuera a comprar libros todos los días, sino porque trabajaba en un local cercano a la librería donde el chico tomaba su almuerzo todos los días

-hey, ya sabía que eras tú ese aroma no lo tiene cualquiera

-hola-salude amablemente con la mano- ¿y que aroma?

-ese aroma tan peculiar tuyo, hueles como ah, maja y café

-jajá bueno maja porque eso uso y café pues trabajo en una cafetería así que…

-si ya lo sé, oye llevaras algún libro o solo vienes a curiosear

-no, hoy tengo presupuesto así que, comprare algo

-o eso es fabuloso, bueno chica maja y café si necesitas algo solo dime

-claro.

Compre mi libro, irónicamente llevaba dinero pero termine comprando uno económico por gusto. un autor extranjero que trataba un asunto de mi país…bastante extraño ¿no? Salí y aunque estaba helando compre un frappe la sensación de frio que te da un frappe en invierno hace que el frio ya no sea tal.

Llegue a una plaza y con mi frio frappe y mi libro nuevo me perdí casi una hora hasta que mi celular empezó a sonar. Era mi madre pidiéndome que regresara un frente frio iba a entrar en cosa de horas, exagera, llevaba mi abrigo, un suéter, una blusa de manga larga, bufanda y un gorro…aunque tal vez su apuro era por mis piernas apenas cubiertas por unas medias tattoo y unos botines al estilo militar y mis caderas cubiertas por una simpática falda en corte plato color azul obscuro. Así que ese debe ser su motivo principal, tal vez debería apresurarme.

Caminar una simple calle, nada complicado, una calle que por el intenso frio estaba sola, solo resguardada por las celosas cámaras de los circuitos cerrados de los negocios ubicados ahí, al ir caminando el frio se intensifico, ni mi abrigo fue capaz de mantenerme cálida, es como si la temperatura bajase a unos 20 grados bajo cero de un segundo a otro, el frio calaba en los huesos, la necesidad de llegar a la estación de autobuses era enorme, el invierno no me gustaba y ahora mucho menos.

Al ir caminando por aquella calle una especie de movimiento brusco se sintió en el suelo, no puedo decir que era un terremoto porque la gente dentro de los locales se veía de los más tranquila, incluso se reían de mí, claro que ver a una chica tambalearse como recién nacido hasta caer de cara y sin meter las manos por la calle ha de ser muy divertido.

El pequeño temblor personal paso, hasta que nuevamente comenzó. Pero el temblor ya no era personal, la gente salía de sus cálidos locales, otros se escondían, gritos, alarmas de autos, frio, un intenso frio, de, de, demasiado frio y mucha luz, me asuste y comencé a correr asustada más por el frio y la intensa luz que por el temblor.

Y después de correr unos cuantos metros todo se escuchaba hueco, lejano como si me estuviera aferrando a la conciencia, sentí un golpe seco, vi luz, era el cielo, el suelo se había abierto y yo caí ahí adentro.

Antes de poder ponerme de pie, o de siquiera intentarlo el suelo bajo mi espalda crujió de forma espantosa y se rompió y de ahí todo en negro.

…

Desperté por el frio que tenía en las piernas, nada me pareció extraño seguía viendo el cielo, supuse que estaba en ese agujero, hasta que mi vista se enfocó debidamente y pude ver…

-arboles… ¿Por qué hay árboles aquí? Y nieve ¿hay nieve? Pero… ¿Dónde estoy?

Árboles, nieve, y frio, no tan intenso como el que experimente minutos antes…u horas, me senté en la nieve sujetando mi cabeza por las sien

Me levante porque tenía las piernas moradas por el frio y el contacto con la nieve y comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno parecía una especie de bosque sin salida, tenía miedo no pude evitar comenzar a llorar.

Cuando por fin logre salir del bosque me encontré con un camino…un camino rural, una carretilla y una mujer en kimono invernal, que me miraba extrañada y con miedo.

Quise pedirle ayuda, pero la mujer me tenía miedo y gritaba ¡demonio!, hasta que entendí que el demonio era yo…

Llegue a una cueva, como pude encendí una fogata y me quede dormida esperando despertar en un hospital con férulas en cada triste parte de mi cuerpo, suero y mi madre con cara de angustia a mi lado…

…

Pero no, desperté un día, seguido de otro y otro y otro y así sucesivamente… y aunque los desperté, jamás los desperté en casa.

Pasaron semanas y empecé a resignarme y creer que jamás regresaría, alguna vez llegue a pensar que estaba en coma y esto era un sueño pero era demasiado real para ser un sueño.

El frio era real, el hambre, el sueño, el desconcierto, el miedo y el deseo de morir eran muy reales.

Yo estaba aquí y tenía que buscar una de tres…

Como sobrevivir aquí

Como morir de una vez

O como regresar a casa.

Así de simple.

¿Qué les pareció? Recuerden es un experimento, así que ustedes dicen ¿lo continuo? O ¿ahí le dejo?


	2. Mientras tanto

Hola, eh regresado muajaja ok no… que rápido! Lo público un día muy tarde y al siguiente día ya tengo 3 reviews y como 40 lecturas (i w i) me emocione siendo sincera… les agradezco :D

Uno de los comentarios el primero que me llego menciona que el capítulo es muy corto y al leerlo hasta yo que soy la que lo escribió lo note muy pequeño y eso no me gusto por lo tanto y con un esfuerzo titánico de dos días y de proporciones "se me quemaron las tres tristes neuronas que tenía"-no sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar :S , así de seria es la cosa XD- escribí este capítulo que a mi parecer es muy, muy, muy largo pero bueno espero que lo disfruten, hasta luego.

Mientras tanto…

En las noticias.

-Los especialistas dicen que Japón entro en la serie de cataclismos más espantosos de los últimos 50 años, frio extremo, terremotos continuos de un promedio de 6.2 en la escala de Richter.

-múltiples desapariciones se han registrado, personas de todas partes del Japón llegan a auxiliar a los habitantes de la prefectura de Kumamoto donde las desapariciones superan a Tokio

-se presentan fallas en el sistema energético de la prefectura de kumamoto

-se esperan temperaturas bajas, se está en alerta, se han habilitado refugios para pasar la noche lejos de las bajas temperaturas, se asegura que las temperaturas bajaran a 10 grados bajo cero como máximo, escépticos esperan que descienda aún mas

-la infraestructura de la prefectura de Kumamoto ha quedado dañada en un mínimo, principalmente se han dañado las estructuras antiguas, el castillo no presenta daños grandes.

-investigadores de lo paranormal, llaman a los eventos climatológicos como "la dama de invierno" y ecologistas de Green piece le llaman "la advertencia de la madre naturaleza"

-por redes sociales ha empezado a circular el video de una chica que cae dentro de una grieta profunda en la tierra producto de los temblores registrados hace ya una semana, las autoridades han acudido a la calle donde sucedió dicho evento para prestar auxilio a la jovencita identificada como Kaoru kamiya de 17 años, con la sorpresa de ni siquiera haber podido localizar dicha grieta, se ha levantado una alerta y se ha comenzado su búsqueda

-obviamente la dama de invierno vino por la señorita kamiya, durante la organización de las eras algunas veces la dama de invierno se equivoca y una vez que encuentra donde está su error la regresa a donde pertenece

-que quiere decir con eso

-me explico… la dama de invierno es la que organiza todo en el mundo, ella decide quien nace en que época, pero como mencione hace un momento ella también comete errores y a veces manda a alguna persona a la época equivocada y cuando llega el momento de que la persona haga algo importante y esto no ocurre en el tiempo que originalmente se le asigno, sale en busca de la persona "que perdió" y la reacomoda logrando así que el orden regrese.

-comprendo, entonces supone que la señorita ha sido trasladada a otra época…

-apaga la televisión-

-lo escuchaste, esto es sinceramente ridículo, solo usan el dolor ajeno para hacer espectáculo, para darse fama, y no entienden el dolor de una madre, de un padre, de una familia que no sabe dónde está su pequeña-dijo sakuno kamiya madre de Kaoru-

-yo lo sé, te entiendo hermana, pero solo ten fe, encontraremos a Kaoru, ya lo veras.

-fe, como se puede tener fe en algo que no dejo rastro, pareciera que… que mi pequeña Kaoru, nunca estuvo aquí

-hermana, Kaoru es fuerte y donde quiera que este, buscara como llegar hasta nosotros y si no es así, nosotros llegaremos hasta ella-le da un abrazo-

La familia de Kaoru pasaba un momento desgarrador, si bien los objetos no se comparan con el valor de un ser amado, pero solo imaginen la destrucción casi completa de su hogar, su esposo hospitalizado y su hija… desaparecida y utilizada para la farándula.

Un golpe bajo

Para unos corazones desesperados.

Las semanas pasaron y el asunto se olvidó. paso de ser el estelar a ser una historia convertida en leyenda urbana, solo unos cuantos seguían interesados en el tema… su familia y sus amigos más cercanos.

¿Pero qué hacer cuando no hay rastro?

Solo tener fe.

…

Marzo 23 de 1800.

Ya han pasado meses desde que llegue aquí, y eh tenido que pasar cosas horribles, eh tenido que robar…

Para sobrevivir, robar comida, dinero, incluso un cobertor

No fue la única vez que robe, tenía que hacerlo si quería seguir viva, pero no quiero indagar en eso

Una ocasión mis pequeñas ropas llamaron la atención más de lo que deberían, de no ser por la casualidad, un samurái de mal carácter me habría violado.

Gracias casualidad disfrazada de hombre.

Escape y ahora en pleno marzo donde el clima ya no es tan desgraciado con migo, tuve que robar.

A la persona equivocada dirían muchos, pero yo creo que era la persona correcta.

Ya era algo tarde y me moría de hambre tenía dos días sin comer, tal vez no sea mucho pero para alguien acostumbrado a comer todos los días tres veces al día es un suplicio.

Con el mayor sigilo que mis clases de kendo básicas me habían otorgado intente robar un poco de arroz que estaba dentro de un gran saco en el patio de alguien, era una buena casa, alguien de la aristocracia seguramente, tal vez un samurái, si ese era el caso debía ser más cautelosa que nunca, un error podría costarme el cuello o las entrañas.

Estaba todo listo, tenía el arroz solo faltaba salir del lugar y lo habría logrado de no ser por mi torpeza.

Tropecé con una roca ornamental y me fui directo al lago artificial de su espléndido jardín y en el camino me corte la pierna lo suficientemente profundo para no poder salir por completo del lago.

De repente estaba tirada en el suelo con un borbotón de sangre saliendo de mi pierna derecha, con un pequeño saco de arroz empapado, una luz de farol alumbrándome el rostro y los ojos de toda una familia de descendencia samurái mirándome fijamente, temí por mi vida, temí más que nunca.

…

Increíblemente la familia samurái. el padre, la madre y los dos hijos, me atendieron, trajeron un médico a atenderme la herida, hablaron con migo sobre mis razones para robar, me dieron lecciones de vida, eh incluso se mofaron de mí, aparentemente me estaban mirando desde que llegue pero al verme decidieron dejarme tomar un poco de lo que ellos tenían.

Me sentí estúpida.

El corte era tal que no podía forzar demasiado mi pierna… así que ellos me cuidaron hasta que mi pierna sano completamente y una vez sana, no me dejaron ir.

Necesitaba ayuda y ellos podían brindármela… y así lo hicieron por mucho tiempo.

-señor haruma, sus ropas están listas-dije-

-perfecto, dáselas a mi mujer

-si señor

-hola Kaoru

-hola, itou, ¿qué tal?

-yo estoy bien ¿y tú? Dime ¿necesitas ayuda?

-no, tranquilo estoy bien

-bueno, en todo caso me iré a entrenar con papa, si necesitas algo

-si ya lo sé, bueno dejare esto y los alcanzo luego

-claro te espero, me tienes que dar la revancha, tu no me puedes vencer de nuevo

-no me retes itou

El señor haruma les enseñaba su técnica de kendo a sus dos hijos… y a mí, al hablar con ellos de todo lo que había pasado, bueno casi todo, ese día no lo mencione como tal, me tacharían de loca.

El punto es que el señor haruma opto por enseñarme a ser un hombre, me enseño el arte del kendo para poder defenderme de todo aquello que intente dañarme y dejar de depender de la casualidad, de los héroes de 5 minutos y convertirme en mi propio héroe.

Y me volví una experta, tan buena que pude vencer a los dos hijos del señor haruma.

-kaoru, hija-me había llamado la señora haruma- necesito hablar contigo de algo serio

-yo también señora

-bien, en ese caso, acompáñame

La agradable mujer a la cual ya consideraba una amiga y la cual luchaba por lograr ser casi mi madre me llevo a la cocina donde me ofreció una taza de té verde, no me gustaba, pero lo acepte, como siempre

-kaoru…

-disculpe que la interrumpa señora haruma, pero tengo que decirle algo de suma importancia

-comprendo, te dejare hablar primero

-vera ya tengo más de un año con ustedes y les agradezco de forma increíble, pero, no puedo seguir aquí, tengo una familia preocupada por mí, tengo que buscar la forma de regresar, por ellos, por mí, le agradezco pero…

-No-me interrumpe- querida como puedes pensar en eso y sobre todo en este momento, Kaoru yo te quería pedir que aceptaras a mi hijo mayor, itou, como tu esposo y a nosotros como tu familia.

-señora haruma… itou es un gran chico y la idea de ser su esposa no es algo que me desagrade pero, el ser su mujer implica quedarme con él, y mi familia, mi madre y mi padre deben estar desesperados por encontrarme y yo lo estoy por verlos nuevamente, aunque me duele en el alma, tendré que declinar a su oferta.

-pero querida. Podríamos ayudarte a…

-señora, ya han hecho suficiente por mí y le estaré eternamente agradecida-mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras le tomaba una mano a la señora haruma-

Cuando dije que me dolía en el alma, lo dije sinceramente, me dolía e itou era un chico fantástico, si mi situación fuese otra habría aceptado la propuesta, pero ese no era el caso.

Después de prepararme para partir de aquel cálido hogar de espadas, la señora haruma llego con migo y me otorgo un par de presentes.

-kaoru, ahora que te iras quisiera darte esto para que nos recuerdes y para que no te olvides de ti misma en el trayecto

La mire atentamente no entendía sus palabras del todo.

-toma-dijo la señora haruma-

Me indico que abriera el regalo, eran un par de kimonos muy sencillos pero muy lindos

-eran míos, y son todo lo que representa a una mujer delicada, dulce y alegre, no porque sean míos, sino porque el kimono es una representación femenina y por más duro que sea el camino no te olvides de que eres una mujer, si un día te sientes como un muchacho usa uno o úsalos ambos si hace frio y te aseguro que recordaras a esa mujer que yo veo aquí. Y la ropa de hombre, es para que pases desapercibida, sé que sabes defenderte y se cómo te defiendes, te eh visto, pero nunca esta demás ser un poco invisible.

Con un beso en la mejilla me despidió. Al salir el señor haruma, itou y shaku me esperaban con algo en las manos.

Shaku el menor se me acerco con su sonrisa de "lo que haces no me gusta" y me entrego una katana -era obvio que eso era- mal envuelta y al abrirla encontré una preciosa katana con la funda y el mango en color blanco con pequeñas flores color lila.

-originalmente-dijo itou- estaba pensada para ser un regalo de compromiso, pero, no perdió el sentido, sigue siendo un regalo pensado para ti, Kaoru, te vamos a extrañar.

Fue un golpe al alma, me tome la libertad de abrazarlos a todos, shaku, el señor haruma, la señora haruma e itou, y después de eso me fui, con ganas de ver a mis padres.

Pero al avanzar unos cuantos metros sentí la necesidad de regresar con ellos y aceptar a itou como mi esposo, pero mi convicción pudo más y lo deje todo atrás.

…

El verano azoto con brutalidad, las ropas clásicas de hombre me sofocaban, deseaba usar mi falda, pero no quería que la gente me viera y empezaran a gritar ¡demonio!, o mucho peor que llamaran a alguien para atrapar al "demonio" y poder matarlo, así que contra mi voluntad seguí disfrazada de varón, eso me aseguraba la supervivencia.

Como ya no deseaba robar, empecé a buscar un trabajo, de lo que sea, termine trabajando para un hombre adinerado, moviendo sacos, no sé ni que eran, pero eran muy pesados y la paga era buena. Me contrataron porque pensaron que era varón, por lo tanto tenía que dormir con los hombres y tenía miedo de ser descubierta y tener que enfrentarme a una situación como la de aquel samurái mal humorado, y no quería.

Para guardar mi secreto no hice amistad con absolutamente nadie, fui cuidadosa con mis ropas, me vestía y desvestía fuera de las miradas masculinas, hablaba apenas lo necesario, distorsionaba mi voz lo más que podía. Empecé a ser un chico discreto y huraño.

Generalmente soy amistosa, pero de esas características dependía mi integridad.

Con forme paso el tiempo me empecé a sentir sola, incluso más sola que al principio cuando recién llegue aquí, ¿porque? Porque ahora estaba rodeada de gente a la que no podía hablarle, no podía hacer amistad con nadie y era espantoso.

…..

Televisión.

-se ha confirmado que el fenómeno paranormal conocido ya, como "la dama de invierno" es 100% real, se ha localizado el área de desaparición de la joven kamiya, donde por cierto no se ha localizado la grieta por la que esta callo y no se han encontrado registros de reparaciones en el área…

-el día del equinoccio de primavera en el área de desaparición de la joven kamiya, se ha presentado una "lluvia" de flores de cerezo, en un área donde desde los 50 no hay ni un solo árbol de cerezo.

-el verano ah comenzado con una caminata de oración por la dama de invierno, con el objetivo de pedir el regreso de la joven desaparecida hace ya 6 meses el 12 de diciembre del año pasado.

-la familia de la jovencita desaparecida Kaoru kamiya, lidera la marcha de oraciones

-todo Japón esta conmocionado, la población tiene miedo de las olas de calor y los vientos fuertes que se esperan para este año, se teme que la dama de invierno se lleve a más personas

-kaoru ha vuelto a ser objeto de la farándula

-a mí no me interesa la farándula, ni las idioteces que dicen en la televisión y sus programas amarillistas diseñados para tontos, lo único que yo quiero, es a mi hija de vuelta-había dicho su padre-

- si la dama de invierno la tiene, que la regrese, eso es todo lo que quiero, solo eso, no le pido nada mas-dijo su madre-

La desesperación se había convertido en una esperanza latente.

…

Con forme los días pasaban, me fui acostumbrando a la soledad y a mi propio carácter escondido, me parecía tan normal ser así, que parecía que siempre lo había sido. Que espanto.

Pero como todo, mi empleo tenía un límite y simplemente dejamos de serle útiles al hombre que nos tenía contratados, simplemente nos dio un último pago por un último trabajo y nos echó.

Con el dinero que había ahorrado bien podría:

Pasar el invierno tranquilamente y batallar por sobrevivir el verano

Pasar el verano sin la necesidad de trabajar en cosas que sobrepasan mi fuerza y batallar el invierno para conseguir alimento

O vivir a medias ambas épocas

Elegí la tercera, con el dinero podría pasar más o menos decente ambas épocas críticas en el año, buscar un trabajo nuevo y ahorrar lo suficiente para subsistir en otoño y primavera, tenía mucho que pensar.

Con esfuerzo titánico llegue a mi ciudad de origen, no sé a dónde me llevo aquel frio y aquel terremoto, solo sé que llegue a Kumamoto, pude reconocer el castillo a lo lejos y vi algunos templos, que en mi tiempo libre llegue a visitar. Estaba en casa, pero no era el tiempo correcto.

Estaba en casa, pero a la vez no lo estaba.

No tenía ningún conocimiento de mi familia durante el shogunato tokugawa, no sabía si el apellido kamiya existía desde este tiempo o si en esta época teníamos otro apellido, tal vez los kamiya no sean los kamiya si no los… tachibana o los eiji o momochiro o los…momozono o que se yo.

Quien sabe podríamos ser los sato, pero no puedo saberlo y aunque lo supiera no puedo llegar a decirles "hey soy familiar tuya, vengo del año 2014" sería ridículo y me tacharían de loca, por lo tanto pedir ayuda no es lo óptimo… ahora que me lo pienso bien no sé si somos originarios de Kumamoto. Estoy en problemas. Esto me pasa por no tener interés en la historia y los orígenes de mi familia.

Después de alejarme de mis pensamientos más extraños y poner los pies en la tierra y los ojos en la realidad pude ver la periferia de un Kumamoto lejanamente conocido y cercanamente desconocido ante mi mirada y recuerdos más modernos.

Lo primero a hacer en Kumamoto en mi "larga" lista era encontrar donde resguardar mí ya piojosa cabeza de las inclemencias del tiempo.

Y lo encontré. Una vieja casucha abandonada de la mano de dios, más polvorienta y demacrada que yo misma, pero en mi condición de "ronin" podría decirse que, era como encontrar un pedazo de cielo en la tierra.

Después de asegurarme que la casa no pertenecía a nadie, me instale ahí, puse mis pocas pertenencias regaladas por los haruma en mi "nueva" casa y me dispuse a limpiarla.

Ya terminada la ardua tarea, curiosee los alrededores y Había una BAÑERA una pequeña, fea y vieja bañera, pero era una y ¡era mía!

Definitivamente ¡adiós piojos!

Los limpie casi por completo o eso creo, el cráneo me ardía gracias al peine para quitarlos, me duche como dios manda, lave mis ropas de varón y me tome la libertad de usar un kimono amarillo con naranja, me sentí limpia y bonita por primera vez desde que Salí de casa de los haruma.

…

Mi objetivo era:

Llegar a Kumamoto y esperar a que lo que sea que me trajo aquí me llevara de regreso, no puedo forzar lo que no conozco a que haga lo que yo quiero.

Pero las cosas parecían no servir, esperaba pacientemente pero nada sucedía y me canse.

Me tenía que resignar a jamás volver y empezar a hacer una vida medianamente normal, por lo tanto como ya tenía una casa necesitaba… un trabajo permanente.

Conseguí uno de ayudante en un local que vendía fruta, verdura, carne y conservas en un mercado y ahí trabaje tranquilamente hasta cierto día.

…

Televisión.

-Como les informamos anteriormente durante el equinoccio de primavera cayeron del cielo flores de cerezo en un área donde desde los 50 no había arboles de ningún tipo…

Pues Kumamoto no deja de sorprendernos con su actividad paranormal, el día de ayer a las 2:39am se presentó un nuevo sismo de 3.7 en la escala de Richter, a las 3:00am en la calle donde se registró el caso kamiya Kaoru, en el lugar exacto de su desaparición. A aparecido un árbol de cerezo de edad madura según informa la policía de Kumamoto.

-la aparición del árbol de cerezo, lo único que nos demuestra es que Kaoru sigue en Kumamoto de alguna forma, incluso su espíritu podría ser ese árbol.

-La chica kamiya ha sido llamada "la dama de los cerezos" y se a renombrado la calle en honor de la desaparecida como Kaoru redicherī –kaoru la dama del cerezo- y se ha organizado una nueva marcha por su bienestar.

Familiares y amigos de Kaoru, estamos con ustedes.

-si claro-dijo la tía de Kaoru- están con el dinero que el turismo generado por una desgracia les deja, hipócritas.

-pero que absurdo como si tener una calle con el nombre y el apodo estúpido que le pusieron a mi pequeña nos sirviera de algo.-dijo su padre-

-en definitiva tendremos que dejar de ver la televisión y hacer que somos sordomudos para no volvernos locos.-dijo su madre-

-en definitiva, apaga esa cosa-dijo nuevamente su tía-

-hay que ir a dormir-dijo sakuno-

-si-respondieron tanto el padre y la tía de Kaoru-

Estos se fueron primero dejando a sakuno sola unos minutos.

-mi vida-dijo sakuno para sí misma- espero que donde quiera que estés, estés con bien, te espero aquí y te deseo buenas noches, Kaoru. Te amo y así lo hare siempre.

-no olviden dejar sus opiniones, besos.


	3. Hasta ese dia

**Hola! Les traigo otro capítulo y a decir verdad no tengo nada que contar… excepto lo siguiente "en ayotzinapa fueron 43, en ciudad Juárez "dicen" que fueron 700 mujeres, pero nadie lo sabe realmente. "Porque en Juárez nadie hace nada, porque a nadie le importa" y en todo chihuahua, no vale la pena intentar contar cadáveres, porque sería lo mismo que intentar contar las estrellas del cielo"**

**#fueraEPNyelmalgobierno**

**-por favor lean lo del final-**

Hasta ese día.

Como todas las mañanas fui a trabajar. Era un buen local por lo tanto vendía mucho y en consecuencia, en cuestión de meses, uno o dos empecé a vivir de una manera que estaba de acuerdo con los derechos humanos, los cuales por cierto aun no existen.

Para el final del día sentía que era uno de esos juguetes desarmables y que en cualquier momento Se me caerían "las piezas" sentía que estaba en la escuela y ansiaba salir de ella o que estaba en uno de esos turnos sumamente pesados de la cafetería donde trabajaba.

A salir de mi turno muy, muy tarde, por la noche seguramente o cercana dicha hora, camine hasta casa, la cual me quedaba bastante lejos.

Al paso de unos 20 minutos de camino el cielo se cerró, había nubes anteriormente, pero, de repente se nublo y comenzó a tronar, me apresure para que la lluvia no me atrapara en el camino, desafortunadamente lo hiso.

Llovía tan intensamente que no podía ver más lejos de mi propia nariz, pero, aun así, me atreví a correr confiando en mi intuición.

La cual fallo rotundamente, al ir corriendo en tan pésimas condiciones, termine topando con algo que término siendo alguien, y por la fuerza del impacto logre moverlo al punto de hacerlo trastabillar y finalmente caer por el borde del camino el cual estaba desnivelado. la persona a la que hice caer se fue rodando por ahí.

Al levantarme y escuchar los pequeños gemidos de dolor, fui en su búsqueda con el mayor cuidado que pude tener en ese momento.

Me caí, bueno de hecho me resbale con el fango, al volver a levantarme y seguir el sonido me tope nuevamente con la persona que al final resultó ser un hombre.

-kami, derribe a un hombre

-no, mejor dicho me empujaste y me tropecé, no me derribaste

-entonces… no quieres que me disculpe

-¡es enserio!, me empujaste, hiciste que me rodara por el lodo

-está bien, discúlpame, no fue mi intención hacerte tropezar, déjame ayudarte a levantar.

-gracias

Ayude a levantarse al chico y como pudo me ayudo a no caer en el fango nuevamente, una vez arriba, en el camino, me disculpe nuevamente y finalmente me despedí y continúe con mi camino.

El cielo estaba tan falto de luz y la lluvia era tan intensa que no pude apreciar su rostro.

Nunca pregunte el nombre del sujeto y por muy cruel o grosero que pueda escucharse no me interesaba saber su nombre y por lo que veo a él tampoco le interesaba saber el mío, así que simplemente tropezamos y ya.

Los días pasaron y el asunto lo olvide completamente.

…

_**Televisión:**_

_**-quiero que sepan que esta va a ser la primera y última entrevista que vamos a dar tanto como familia como individualmente**_

_**-¿Por qué esa decisión tan drástica?**_

_**-simplemente por respeto a la memoria de mi hija**_

_**-¿entonces al decir que lo hacen por respeto a la memoria de su hija, usted asegura que la misma, está muerta?**_

_**-no, nosotros no podemos asegurar que esté muerta, pero tampoco podemos creer que un ente del que jamás habíamos escuchado o el cual nunca hemos visto se la haya llevado.**_

_**-¿y cómo explican los hechos paranormales?**_

_**-no creo en lo paranormal y además, no quiero decir que las cosas fueron así, pero, tampoco puedo negarlo. Ustedes como me aseguran que esas lluvias de cerezos y ese árbol que apareció de la noche a la mañana, no son más que simples estrategias de marketing para conseguir más turismo, como periodistas, ustedes han notado, incluso han escrito del aumento del turismo a raíz de estos hechos supuestamente "paranormales"**_

_**-¿entonces usted dice que todo lo ya demostrado es falso?**_

_**-no puedo aceptarlo**_

_**-¿entonces si lo consideran como falso?**_

_**-como les dije simplemente no puedo aceptarlo.**_

_**-¿tienen alguna teoría del paradero de su hija?**_

_**-no, y si la tuviéramos o empezáramos a hacerla terminaríamos locos**_

_**-¿entonces no les interesa el paradero de su hija?**_

_**-jamás dije eso**_

_**-si no creen en la dama de invierno ¿Por qué realizan las marchas y porque permitieron que la calle fuera renombrada en honor a su hija?**_

_**-si me deja comentarlo…esas son las dos preguntas más inteligentes que han hecho. Y con gusto se las contesto.**_

_**-Primeramente-continuo su padre- las marchas jamás fueron con la intensión de honrar o hacer feliz a dicho ente, les aseguro que ni siquiera eran marchas, lo único que queríamos hacer como familia y amigos. era buscar algún indicio de su paradero, pero al final mucha gente se acercó y termino distorsionándose en una "marcha dedicada a la dama de invierno" en cuanto a la dichosa calle, precisamente esta en la que nos encontramos, jamás recibimos notificación alguna de que sería renombrada en honor a mi hija, nunca otorgamos un permiso y nunca aceptamos dicha patraña, porque no es más que eso, díganme de que sirve tener una calle con el nombre de un ser querido, si lo que tú quieres es a tu ser querido, quieren imaginar lo siguiente si son tan amables…en promedio cuantas personas desaparecen en estas calles cada año, imaginen la cantidad de calles necesarias para honrar la memoria de aquellos desaparecidos, simplemente no alcanzan y simplemente a las familias no nos sirve de nada.**_

_**Con aquel comentario los voraces periodistas guardaron silencio, en aquel momento la entrevista finalizo, entrevista que jamás se transmitió en televisión.**_

_**Jamás vio la luz del día**_

…...

Después de dos días de arduo trabajo en el local, el dueño del mismo me otorgo un día de descanso.

Aprovechando dicho día, lave mis contados kimonos, limpie mi casa y revise que tanto tenia ahorrado.

Como mis ropas femeninas estaban empapadas- extrañaba la secadora- tenía que usar las ropas de varón, una vez vestida y con un dinero que sobraba para mi presupuesto, Salí al mercado a darme un gusto, que desde que llegue no había hecho.

En el local donde trabajaba vendían frutas en conserva y desde que empecé a trabajar ahí deseaba comprar un frasco de cerezas dulces y unas cuantas manzanas para hacer un postre, así que, fui a comprarlas.

-hey, Kaoru te di el día libre, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-buenos días, y solo vengo a comprar

-oh, entiendo en ese caso ¿Qué puedo darte?

-un frasco de cerezas dulces y-conté mi dinero- tres manzanas por favor

-claro…oh disculpa llego más gente, no te molestaría que mi hijo te atendiera

-claro que no me molesta

-muy bien

El dueño del local se retiró a atender a las demás personas y su hijo vino a atenderme a mí, tome el frasco con cerezas y las tres manzanas, page y me retire.

Antes de siquiera salir de la calle el dueño del local salió corriendo y gritando hecho una fiera, me gritaba a mí, "maldita ladrona" gritaba como si quisiera que sus palabras me cayeran en la espalda y me impidieron seguir avanzando.

Aquel hombre amable que me ofreció una mano cuando más la necesite, ahora me perseguía como si fuera una bruja y el un cazador.

Trate de explicarle que era un error, que yo había pagado, pero no escucho, me tomo del brazo y me lanzo al suelo, me apunto con el dedo y me insulto de tantas maneras y con palabras tan hirientes que mencionarlas seria sentir la puñalada nuevamente, antes de poder levantarme completamente y protestar por sus acciones me tomo del cabello y me lanzo cual muñeca de trapo.

Logro darme un puñetazo en el rostro.

Se preguntaran porque no me defendí…ese día no lleve mi katana con migo, de echo tenía tiempo sin cargarla, a decir verdad me atreví a pecar de confianzuda y lo pague caro.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude con un hombre furibundo pisándome los talones, el señor haruma me enseño a ser una experta en el arte de la espada pero… en combate cuerpo a cuerpo soy tan buena como un saco de alfalfa.

Nadie me ayudaba, ya sea porque creían que de verdad había hecho lo que el hombre gritaba convertido en un energúmeno por toda la calle o porque simplemente no les interesaba y su mejor opción era hacerse de la vista gorda.

Al final de una calle vi mi última esperanza para creer que existían los buenos corazones en esta ciudad.

Tres samurái salían de un local hablando animosamente, dos eran muy altos, pero los tres se notaban muy fuertes, y sus rostros parecían ser los de personas amables, corrí hacia ellos pidiendo ayuda.

Corrí y me aferre a las ropas del más delgado y pequeño de los tres-por favor señor samurái ayúdeme, ese, ese hombre me intenta matar, me golpeo y me acusa de haberle robado, le juro que no hice nada, por favor ayúdeme se lo ruego.

El pequeño hombre no me contesto en un principio simplemente me retiro las manos de sus ropas, avanzo un poco y ahora sí, hablo-muchacho no deberías saber defenderte tu solo

-oye, que cosas dices soy una mujer

-si claro-contesto otro más alto de cabellos extrañamente blancos-

-¡lo soy, se los estoy jurando, que no escuchan mi voz, que no ven mi cara de mujer!

-yo no noto la diferencia-dijo el otro hombre alto y de cabellos castaños-

-pero…soy una mujer, ¿que nunca han visto una?

-si-contestaron al unísono los tres hombres-

-precisamente por eso te aseguro que tú no eres una-contesto el más pequeño de cabellos rojizos (no sabía que había pelirrojos en esta época, y, sobre todo pelirrojos NATURALEZ, siempre son peli teñidos) –

-¡oye tu maldita ladrona de mierda, ven aquí para partirte la cara, cobarde!-grito el dueño del local-

-y si les demuestro, que soy una chica, me van a ayudar ¿eh?

-claro-dijeron los tres hombres-

El dueño del local se acercaba con mirada asesina y entre en pánico, tenía que demostrar que era una chica, así que, tome las manos del chico pelirrojo y las puse en mis senos y lo obligue a presionarlos como si fueran un par de pelotas anti estrés.

El chico me miraba extraño y lo mal interprete como que no me creía, arrastre sus manos por mi cintura y las hice redondear mi cadera, las detuve ahí.

-ok, definitivamente… si es una chica-dijo coloreando sus mejillas apiñonadas de rojo-

-les dije que sí lo era.-asegure-

Antes de poder decir otra cosa, la bestia que me perseguía me tomo del cabello y con toda su furia me arrastro como un saco lleno de basura, solo atine a gritar-¡ayúdenme, lo prometieron!

Ante mi estridente grito los dos más altos detuvieron al hombre y el pelirrojo se ocupó de ponerme tras su espalda y asegurar mis manos en su vientre como queriendo transmitirme un poco de su calma, de su infinita calma.

-¿pero qué mierda le pasa, porque la golpea así?-dijo el castaño-

-me robo, es una ladrona y ustedes la están defendiendo, ¿Qué acaso no están para proteger al pueblo de los maleantes?

-tiene razón, pero dígame tiene pruebas de que la señorita le robo-respondió el albino-

-tengo de prueba la palabra de mi hijo

-no me diga-dijo el pelirrojo- quiere por favor decirme las palabras exactas de su hijo y describirme las acciones que tomo después

El hombre le explico al pelirrojo que aún me mantenía aferrada a su vientre, me sentía más calmada y menos temerosa.

-mi hijo se quedó atendiéndola y luego la veo salir e incluso la muy descarada se despide de mí, en eso mi hijo corrió con migo y me dijo que nos había robado.

-¿y el que hiso?

-se quedó en el negocio cuidando en lo que yo venía por esta ladrona

-¿solo eso?

-sí, pues que más quiere que haga

El pelirrojo se quedó pensando mientras los más altos lo observaban casi como si esperaran un diagnostico medico importante.

-su hijo es el ladrón-aseguro-

-¡cómo se atreve a acusar de esa manera a mi hijo!

-me atrevo de la misma manera, en la que usted, acusa a la señorita…-se giró hacia mí-¿Cómo te llamas?-kaoru-le respondí-… en la manera en la que usted acusa a la señorita Kaoru

-¡imbécil!

El hombre alto y castaño lo tomo por el brazo

-mientras son peras o son manzanas vamos a su negocio y resolvamos esto.

El castaño iba enfrente junto con el hombre del negocio, atrás de ellos íbamos el pelirrojo y yo y al final el chico albino de gafas haciendo de guardia.

Al llegar al negocio del hombre, revisaron todo, todo incluía a su hijo el cual efectivamente tenia no solo mi dinero, si no otro tanto más, escondido entre sus ropas.

Aquel hombre se vio obligado a disculparse conmigo y dejarme ir como si nada.

Al salir del local les agradecí a los samurái y me propuse a avanzar cuando entre los dos más altos me tomaron de los brazos y me llevaron a una calle más o menos lejana.

Minutos después el pelirrojo llego

-no nos han seguido-aseguro el pelirrojo-

-¿estás seguro? -dijo el albino-

-tan seguro como que tu nombre es enishi-dijo el pelirrojo-

-ya, basta de juegos, ¿Qué hacemos con la damita?-hablo el castaño preocupado-

-pues que más, piensas dejarla sola, con tremenda paliza que le pusieron-dijo el albino, extrañamente paternal-

-¿de qué hablan?-dije confundida-

-yo te explico-dijo el pelirrojo- veras ese hombre es un comerciante importante aquí, tiene mucho dinero y contactos, te lo digo por si no lo sabias, ¿lo sabias?-pregunto-

Negué con la cabeza

-lo supuse-continuo el pelirrojo- pues tu prácticamente humillaste a ese hombre y lo peor del caso es que siempre tuviste razón, y por tu causa tendrá que pasar la vergüenza de tener un hijo ladrón, por lo tanto, si se nos ocurre dejarte ir a tu casa como si nada, mañana vamos a tener que ir a levantar los pedacitos que queden de tu menuda figura, por lo tanto, vienes con nosotros.

Me negué a ir pero el chico castaño me cargo cual saco de papas en su hombro y me llevaron a una posada muy bonita.

-bueno, Kaoru, primero que nada me presento, soy yukishiro enishi, mucho gusto

-yo soy sagara sanosuke y este enano de aquí es himura kenshin

-enano tu madre

-calma-dijo el albino- no estamos aquí para peleas

Entramos a la casa y el castaño llamo a una mujer de labios carmín y cabello negro, debo admitirlo, era preciosa

-megumi, ¿puedes llamar a la señora tsubaki? Tenemos una emergencia-dijo señalándome-

-claro sano, ya vuelvo

La coqueta mujer desapareció por un pasillo de la casa y tardo varios minutos en reaparecer con una mujer adulta a su lado

-bueno primero que nada, se las presento, ella es Kaoru no sé qué porque no se su apellido, Kaoru, ella es megumi, mi esposa y ella es la señora tsubaki, la dueña de esta casa.

-sanosuke ¿qué pasa, que hicieron ahora?-dijo la señora tsubaki sumamente seria-

Una vez explicada mi situación a la mujer de platinados cabellos, esta hablo.

-muy bien, entiendo, se puede quedar aquí, siempre y cuando, se quede a cargo de uno de ustedes y como sanosuke está casado y tiene muchas responsabilidades como cabecilla de esta facción, la chica se queda con yukishiro o con himura.

-¿Cómo que quedarme, ahora de que hablan?-pregunte-

-veras-dijo la mujer mayor- te puedes quedar aquí, pero esta casa es una facción, es un equipo, es una casa de samuráis y las habitaciones están contadas, y pues, no tengo ninguna para ti y la mayoría de los hombres… están casados, duermen con sus mujeres y pues, no puedo ponerte con un completo extraño, así que, te quedas en la habitación de enishi o de himura

-en la mía no-dijo enishi rápidamente-

-ni modo kenshin, la damita se queda contigo-

-¡¿que?!-dijo kenshin rápidamente-

-bien asunto arreglado, la chica se queda con himura-dijo la señora tsubaki-

Llegamos a la habitación del pelirrojo, parecía ordenada, pero si prestabas atención podías notar un desorden abismal, las cosas aunque se veían limpias, estaban apiladas por todos lados.

-oye-lo llame-¿Cuándo me dejaran irme?

-ve haciéndote a la idea, te podrás ir el día que ese hombre, su hijo y toda su descendencia se mueran

-pero…

-son gente orgullosa no lo dejaran pasar, oye dirás que es raro pero tu voz me parece muy familiar ¿de dónde vienes?

-soy, soy de Kumamoto, pero, vivo en las afueras

-¿de casualidad no vives por el camino del zorro?

-de echo si ¿porque?

-hace dos días aproximadamente, no te tropezaste con alguien durante la lluvia

-si ¿eras tú?

Con cuidado se levantó un poco el hakama dejando ver un enorme raspón en su pierna

-¿tú que piensas?

-¡kami, perdóname!

-se corre la puerta dejando entrar al castaño-

-oye kensh…in-se quedó mirándonos, yo inclinada, tocando su pierna y el con el hakama dejando verla-

Solté la pierna como si me quemara su contacto y él se acomodó el hakama en un movimiento

-no es lo que crees-dijo kenshin-

-solo venía a decirte, que, no fueras a manosearla como hace rato, pero creo que, debería decirle eso a la damita, damita, no lo manosees tanto.

Salió del cuarto

No pude evitarlo me dio un ataque de risa, que termine contagiándoselo a kenshin.

-bueno damita-dijo kenshin- si te parece vayamos a tu casa por tus cosas, antes de que el hombre las queme

-está bien.

Salí a mi casa acompañada de alrededor de 5 hombres y dos mujeres, una de ellas la esposa de sanosuke y la otra una chica que no sé quién era, supuse que era algo de enishi.

Al llegar entramos a la casa, sacamos todo y lo acarreamos a "nuestra" habitación.

Ese mismo día, ya casi por la noche, por aquel rumbo se podía apreciar una columna de fuego y humo muy alta, tiempo después me entere de que era mi casa, ahí había quedado mi pedacito de cielo terrenal.

Cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir, el cuarto estaba diseñado para una persona, nuestros futones quedaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, era como tener una cama King size sin poder dormir de lleno en ella.

Ambos estábamos increíblemente incomodos, pero aun así hable.

-chico

-me llamo kenshin

-kenshin, quiero agradecerte por meter las manos al fuego por una completa extraña, y, también te agradezco esto, infinitamente

-no hace falta, lo hago con gusto, pero, es mejor intentar dormir, esta va a ser una noche muy larga

-sí, es verdad, pero, igualmente, muchas gracias

-no hay de que

Después de mucho rato él se quedó dormido, lo note por su respiración, y, porque hablaba dormido, bueno solo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, extrañamente me pareció tierno.

Con todo y su balbuceo infinito me tranquilice y finalmente me quede dormida en el cuarto de un completo extraño y rodeada de samuráis… ¿Qué más me podría pasar?

**Les seré sincera ayotzinapa es como un dolor en un pedacito del alma y personalmente me afecta bastante porque como ya sabrán eran normalistas ósea futuros maestros y como algunos ya saben planeo ser docente y no tengo la certeza de que esto no se va a repetir en otras escuelas, en otras universidades o en cualquier otro lugar.**

**No sé si el siguiente ataque arbitrario ocurra en la normal de mi ciudad y no sé si una de las cabezas cortadas sea la mía… y no es drama, es lo que pienso sinceramente y sé que FF no es para poner esto pero…me molesta enormemente.**

**Otra cosa la entrevista con el padre de Kaoru, lo de las calles y todo eso, no es más que mi pequeño recordatorio de cd Juárez, si les interesa búsquenlo "las muertas de ciudad Juárez" es sinceramente atroz… y ahí dice que esto ya se terminó que está solucionado… no se lo crean porque no es verdad, una cosa es que no salga en televisión y otra muy diferente es que no pase.**

**Les puedo jurar que no soy la única que lo dice… estamos a tres pelos de gato de una nueva revolución.**

**En fin espero que lo hayan leído, les gustara la historia que les pongo con mucho cariño y que aunque sea con poquito sentimiento nos apoyen tanto a los normalistas, como a las mujeres de Juárez y a todo México… necesitamos poquito cariño.**

**Saludos y hasta la próxima semana**


	4. Sin la venda en los ojos

Hola, holota, holita ¿Qué tal están?

Bueno primero que nada una disculpa por tardar tanto en publicar, si las cuentas no me fallan tuve dos semanas atareadísimas, con prácticas para instalar y configurar servidores DNS y DHCP, exposiciones de sistemas operativos, una empresa que nos tuvimos que inventar, un manual de usuario de muchos tipos de servidores, exámenes de la carrera, física y probabilidad, con la cual se armó un señor problemón.

Les cuento-algunas chicas ya saben-mi maestra de prob y est es muy buena maestra sabe de lo que habla, pero también es maestra en una universidad de mi ciudad y nunca se organiza por lo tanto nunca tiene tiempo de nada y como no tiene tiempo nunca encargo tareas o trabajos que valen 40% de la calificación, y les reitero jamás dijo nada de nada, se llegó el dia del examen y saque un 40% de 60% que valía el examen y yo toda contenta hasta que mi maestra literalmente se burló de mi alegría y de la de muchos otros con sus 56% en el examen y dijo no pasan porque el examen vale 100%...jamás nos avisó y de 40 que somos 30 reprobaban incluida yo :C

Entonces como no era justo movimos cielo, mar y tierra por justicia, hablamos con la maestra la cual nos ignoró y nos dijo, "no se apuren el lunes -ósea hoy hay- recuperación" por lo tanto hablamos con nuestra tutora la cual llevo el problema con los directivos y obligaron a la maestra a evaluar con todo lo que teníamos, fue un rollo como de tres días en que se arreglaba y no se arreglaba…según tenía entendido yo debería tener un 8 pero me pasaron con 6 :CCCCC fue un problema enorme de tres días, casi me quedo calva, gracias a dios tengo dos pelucas, por si acaso DX

Pero bueno espero comprendan el porqué de mi ausencia y espero les guste el capítulo.

**Sin la venda en los ojos.**

Bien dicen que la historia la escriben los ganadores y también dicen que lo que viene en un libro de texto nunca es la verdad absoluta. En mis tiempos libres llegue a leer sobre los samurái y ahí se les describía como personas sumamente frías, sabias y con unos sentidos dignos de un gato experimentado.

Tengo apenas una semana aquí y ya me eh quitado la venda de los ojos, algunos son serios mas no son fríos y calculadores, son sumamente amables, como enishi que es un encanto de persona, esta algo loco, pero es un loco con un corazón del tamaño del mundo. Al día siguiente de estar aquí él ya me aceptaba y saludaba como si tuviera toda la vida aquí.

Sanosuke que es el cabecilla de la facción no es tan listo como debería e incluso es algo soso para hablar, pero hablar con él es muy divertido de alguna manera te saca una sonrisa del tamaño del corazón de enishi.

Y kenshin ni se diga es un encanto de persona, es caballeroso, amable, trabajador y muy dulce, tiene su temperamento pero eso no lo hace una mala persona, incluso podría decir que es algo torpe y distraído. Es torpe por su forma de caminar, camina como si su cadera estuviese inclinada hacia enfrente y con los hombros caídos, algunas veces trastabilla mas no se cae y algunas cosas se le olvidan porque se distrae y ya no sabe qué cosa le dijeron.

Y los demás también tienen cosas así, son gente culta y experimentada pero son humanos y tienen defectos y virtudes que los hacen encantadores.

La mujer que asegure era algo de enishi resulto ser la hija menor de la señora tsubame y sobrina de la señora tsubaki las encargadas del lugar.

Y es mas a enishi no le cae bien, no la tolera, según me dijo es una persona con una actitud muy molesta y con un ego del tamaño de Japón, y lo comprobé.

…

-madre-había dicho hiromi la hija de tsubame-

-¿Qué sucede?

-la muchacha del otro día… es una nueva sirvienta o es la "compañera nocturna de alguien"

-ninguno de los dos… ella es invitada de keny y como tal has de tratarle

-comprendo

Hiromi se retiró de la vista y oídos de la señora tsubame y se topó con kenshin.

-buenos días K.E.N.Y

-buenos días H.I.R.O.M.I

-oye, no sabía que tenías el valor de conseguir mujer, pensé que al final de todo te rendirías y te irías a revolcar con algún muchacho-dijo con el más amargo veneno que pudo-

-eres muy graciosa hiromi-comento con desagrado-

-es enserio, con la suertecita que te cargas, ya vez que paso con la estúpida de tomoe. Una más y te empezaran a salir patas de araña y ahora sí, serias una viuda negra

-hiromi, no quiero ser descortés, así…-hiromi le interrumpió-

-no me digas, ya te revolcaste con ella. Si se embaraza, no debes preocuparte, mas deshonrada no puede estar. Pero tu bastardo ya sería otra cos…

En un momento de furia kenshin tomo a hiromi del cuello y la acorralo en una pared.

-sabes perfectamente-hablo furico kenshin- lo que pienso de golpear mujeres, pero si sigues faltándole al respeto a tomoe y a Kaoru que no han hecho nada para fastidiarte, voy a olvidarme de que llevas un kimono floreado y te voy a golpear como si tuvieses un hakama y eso si no me "emociono" como dices y te rebano el cuello al punto de que tu jodida cabeza apenas y se sostenga por un mísero pedazo de piel tan putrefacto como tu boca.

Después de la amenaza la soltó y aun así se atrevió a hablar.

-¿y a oyuki la puedo insultar?

-oyuki no es de mi interés, pero aun así, es mujer, te recomiendo no hablar mal de ella, pero si lo haces no te detendré

Kenshin paso hecho una furia junto a mí, logro intimidarme un poco.

Al percatarse del mal humor de kenshin, literalmente le abrieron paso y nadie le dijo absolutamente nada, si hay algo que se, es que alguien a quien molestan, necesita a alguien que le escuche y le apoye.

Tome mis pies y los obligue a caminar en la dirección que seguía kenshin.

El cual entro a la habitación

Antes de poder darle alcance sanosuke me halo del kimono

-¿Qué crees que haces damita?

-voy con el

-eso ya lo sé, pero, te daré un consejo… déjalo en paz, deja que se calme, si vas lo único que harás es que te grite y te eche de la habitación y después él se va a sentir mal por haberte tratado así.

-las cosas no tienen que ser así siempre, si se algo, es que necesita alguien al que tratan mal-me solté de sanosuke y entre a la habitación.-

El porte que kenshin mostraba era muy diferente al de siempre, su aparente torpeza se había esfumado, su cadera estaba donde debía, estaba completamente erguido con los hombros rectos y muy rígidos, se podía adivinar la furia contenida.

Cuando intente tocar su hombro lanzo una patada a los montones de libros y empezó a gruñir cosas con los ojos cerrados.

-grito- ¡maldita! ¡Estoy harto de ella!-lanzaba patadas muy hábiles y puñetazos certeros-

Me quite la venda, el solo fingía su torpeza.

Una vez que descargo toda esa furia en los libros y montones de cosas. lo toque por el hombro, se estremeció

-¿ya estas mejor?-hable calmada-

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-seguía molesto-

-tranquilo-lo abrase-

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-cuando alguien nos lastima, lo mejor que podemos recibir es un abrazo

-¿que?

El enojo paso a algo parecido a la sorpresa y después deje de sentirlo tenso y empecé a hablar con él, pero no le solté.

-no debes dejar que te afecte, yo no sé quién es tomoe ni qué significado tiene para ti y tampoco sé porque te dijo viuda negra ni nada de lo demás, de verdad no lo entiendo, ni me interesa, porque es algo que grito hiromi y esa víbora lo mejor que hace es fabricar ponzoña, así que, ignórala, quédate con lo bueno y deja que todos sus comentarios y ofensas se te resbalen por la piel como gotitas de aguas- le pellizque la mejilla-

- es que, siempre lo hace, y no puedo evitar molestarme, es desesperante y…

-cuando estaba en…cuando era más…cuando vivía con mis padres, había una chica que me molestaba, decía que yo era muy fea y era muy masculina, tanto que nadie se casaría con migo por eso, y, me molestaba mucho que lo dijera, porque se reían, pero, aprendí a que todo eso se me resbalara como gotas de agua y ella se aburrió de mí y ya no me molestaba tanto y yo la ignoraba así que era como si no me molestara.

-para ti es fácil

-claro que no, es difícil, necesitas mucha fuerza de voluntad, pero si se puede, todo se puede si tienes la intención de lograrlo.

-supongo que sí, te voy a creer-sonreía-

Le sonreí de vuelta

-sabes-dijo kenshin- creo que tenías razón, no sirve de nada que me ponga a patear cosas como un niño en pleno berrinche

-lo ves, todos necesitamos que nos escuchen de vez en cuando, así que, ya no frunzas el ceño porque cuando envejezcas tendrás una arruga enorme en la frente.

-y que problema habría con una arruga enorme, ya tengo una cicatriz enorme en la cara

-pero esa se ve bien

-a veces creo que eres demasiado positiva

-solo de vez en cuando y con ciertas cosas. Además eh vivido cosas que me han obligado a ver lo bueno a todo lo que me pase.

Ese día conocí al humano detrás de la torpeza y detrás de una katana.

Tenía sus torpezas e incluso podría decir que sentía repudio por su cicatriz, como si fuera un problema de autoestima. Pero no soy psicóloga así que, no podría asegurarlo.

Desde ese día kenshin y yo nos volvimos buenos amigos.

Era prácticamente imposible no sentir ningún cariño por él y tanto cariño sentí por el que en pleno 20 de junio, su cumpleaños, al ver que todos le felicitaban e incluso recibió unos cuantos presentes de las dueñas de la casa y de sanosuke y megumi e incluso de enishi, me sentí mal por no haberle regalado absolutamente nada.

Con ayuda de la señora tsubame y megumi me escape al mercado.

-hija, pero no hay necesidad

-no, ya estamos 22 de junio y no le eh dado nada, tengo que comprarle algo

-pero si él estuvo muy contento, con lo que le dijiste, eso le basta

¿Cómo sabe que le dije algo?

-hija, kenshin es casi como el varón que nunca tuve, él me dice muchas cosas, que no te sorprenda que lo sepa.

-está bien, pero, cambiando de tema-me sonroje- ¿qué le podría dar?

-bueno, si tantas ganas tienes de darle algo… regálale un libro

-sí, eso no es mala idea-hablo megumi que se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo-

-¿un libro? Pero a él no le gusta leer ¿o sí?

-claro que le gusta-dijo megumi con seguridad- se nota lo poco que le conoces

-pero si yo eh hablado con él y me ha dicho que la educación no es el arma de un asesino

-¿y te la creíste? Que ingenua, dime, si no le gusta leer y considera la educación algo absurdo para él, como explicas su dicción tan recatada y su conocimiento de frases "celebres", a él le fascina leer, pero por algún motivo le da vergüenza aceptarlo

-pero no necesariamente le tiene que gus…

-mira, se lo que te digo

-muchachas, las alcanzo después iré a comprar te

-si señora-respondimos ambas y después la señora tsubame se retiró-

-se lo que te digo-continuo megumi- yo le eh regalado libros, los cuales amontona descuidadamente y en momentos de ira patea como si tuvieran la culpa de sus problemas, pero el caso es que sé que los lee, porque yo le regalo libros que yo ya eh leído, y por muy discreto que sea, algunas veces al conversar con él, dice cosas que vienen en los libros que le doy, por eso sé que los lee

-oh, en ese caso, regalarle un libro no es mala idea, pero, el problema es saber qué libro darle

-cualquiera que sea interesante y absorbente

-sonreí con entusiasmo- ¡por una vez en mi vida agradezco que me llamaran biblioteca ambulante!

-¿Qué, de que hablas?

-nada, megumi, ya no es necesario buscar un regalo, solo necesito donde guardarlo

Después de buscar hasta por debajo de las piedras y en el fondo de los arroyos de Kumamoto con megumi corriendo detrás de mí, encontré una sencillísima tela verde pistache en la que envolvería mi regalo.

Corriendo como un demonio y haciendo que la pobre de megumi comiera polvo y rocas que dejaba a mi paso llegue a "casa" implorando que kenshin no estuviese rondando la casa cual fantasma.

Y no, de echo casi no había nadie, bueno, nadie con quien me llevara bien, ni sano, ni enishi o ese chiquillo sotah, así que sin ningún temor a ser descubierta empecé a buscar el regalo desesperadamente, y lo encontré

Un libro que me encanto y me atrapo por semanas "el buscador de cabezas" me gustaban los autores extranjeros.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo lo envolví y baje a esperarlo ansiosa.

Espere junto con megumi y kazumi otra mujer.

Ellas en espera de sus maridos y yo en espera de mi amigo, que extraño es usar esa palabra aquí.

Esperamos durante horas, al punto de que oscureció y todos los que quedaban en casa se fueron a dormir, todos menos nosotras tres que ya estábamos perdiendo la batalla contra el dios del sueño.

…

**Con kenshin**

El día avanzaba de lo más tranquilo, al grado de que Kaoru había decidido salir con megumi y la señora tsubame, me ofrecí a acompañarles pero me pusieron cuanto pretexto encontraron por lo tanto, entendí que mi presencia no era agradable para ellas en ese momento así que desistí de intentar hacer de su compañía.

Más tarde sanosuke entro a mi habitación sin siquiera avisar, agitando un papel en la mano, al leerlo era una orden de ejecución y teníamos que ir nosotros tres y otros 4.

Nos preparamos para salir a realizar el mandato de nuestro señor y en cosa de 20 minutos, no habíamos dejado rastro.

Horas más tarde el sujeto a ejecutar apareció en el camino, según la orden de mi señor yo debía liquidarlo, los demás, serian mis espías y guardias en caso de que algo no saliera como era debido.

En la primera oportunidad que encontré lógica empecé mi movida.

El hombre venia en una carreta elegante con su chofer y un solo guardia.

Debía decir que el hombre era muy confiado para mi gusto o que intentaban ponerme una trampa.

Después de analizar lo suficiente y revisar lo más que pude, deduje por fin que no era una trampa si no un hombre que pecaba de confianzudo, pobre ingenuo

Me acerque a la carreta protegido por las sombras nocturnas de los árboles y lo primero de lo que me deshice fue del centinela inútil.

Decir que le corte la cabeza es muy amable, literalmente la partí en dos de manera diagonal.

Lo segundo a terminar era el chofer.

Su cabeza quedo sostenida por un pedazo de carne roja teñida por el borbotón de sangre que le salía.

No los deje gritar.

Detuve la carreta, lance lo que quedo de esos hombres miserables y subí al techo de la misma a esperar.

El confianzudo hombre, por fin salió de la carreta, extrañado, porque esta no se movía.

El hombre vio los cuerpos decapitados en el suelo, carraspee la garganta para llamar su atención, este se giró y miro hacia arriba, un segundo, un solo segundo, y salió corriendo, esperanzado en no terminar como los dos remedos de hombres en el suelo.

Corrió, lo deje correr, era un juego del gato y el ratón, tan aburrido como los demás.

Los demás iban guiándolo a un lugar donde no había salida y al llegar repetí mi acción anterior, bastante cliché diría yo, llame su atención nuevamente desde arriba y apenas me miro y susurro algo que escuche perfectamente pero que no me interesaba

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué quieres para que me dejes vivir?

Solo lo mire, esto me aburría, era tan común que me intentaran convencer de dejarles ir que me resultaba fastidioso

-¿quieres dinero? Te daré todo el dinero que me pidas, todo, es más te daré dinero y a una de mis hijas, son hermosas y tengo tres podrás escoger la que más te guste, tendrás un título más alto que el de samurái…no… ¡no me mires así, dime que mierda quieres, y te la daré!

-serias capaz de ofrecer la vida y la felicidad de tus hijas con tal de mantener tu jodida cabeza pegada a tu inútil cuerpo…me enfermas…solo quiero una cosa

-¿Qué quieres? Lo que sea ¡te lo daré, te lo juro!

-quiero, que te grabes esto, ¡tenchuu!-salte y le clave la espada en la cabeza de manera vertical. Por la fuerza con la que salte el hombre quedo clavado en mi espada como si fuese un pedazo de carne en un palillo afilado.-

Terminada la acción, los demás salieron.

-decir que eso fue brutal, sería como decir que tu cabello es negro y no rojo-dijo enishi-

-¿quieres decir que…?

-que sería estúpido decirlo, cuando todos lo vimos

-entonces no lo digas, rayos, no pensé que se clavaria tanto en él, creo que necesitare ayuda para sacarla de su cráneo

-tranquilo, te echare una mano

Sanosuke detuvo el cuerpo del hombre por los pies y yo hale la espada, logrando sacarla del hombre y de paso, ducharme en sangre, más de lo que ya estaba

Al pasar un rato más, los demás hombres apilaron los tres cuerpos, después dejamos una nota y nos retiramos como si nada hubiese pasado.

Después de un buen rato llegamos a casa

Al entrar a casa nos encontramos con la sorpresa de ver a tres mujeres recargadas en la pared del recibidor profundamente dormidas.

Sano y sotah fueron a despertar a sus mujeres y a llevarlas a la habitación, yo, no estaba en condiciones de ir con Kaoru y despertarle, no sería una bonita imagen.

Tenía planeado limpiarme y después venir por ella, pero, no es bueno planear en vos alta.

-si quieres la llevo yo-dijo enishi-

-no, pero gracias, solo me iré a quitar esto-dije señalando mis ropas ensangrentadas y mi rostro teñido de carmín- y vendré por ella

-¿seguro?

-si

-como quieras, igual si necesitas algo, llámame

-seguro

Con mi plan ya formulado me propuse a cumplirlo, de no ser porque con el ruido la desperté

-kenshin, ya llegaste-dijo tallándose los ojos y con una voz suave y cansada digna de quien acaba de despertar-

Me quede petrificado, no sabía qué hacer, ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? … Prefería no saberlo, así que intente escapar, pero ella me detuvo de la manga de mi gi

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Está lloviendo afuera, o porque estas mojado?-dijo ella con una preocupación bastante infantil-

-dudo que este lloviendo-sangre, pensé-

-¿eh?-mire mi mano, y estaba cubierta de sangre.-

Lo volví a tomar de la manga de su gi y la estruje haciendo que de ella escurrieran gotas del líquido carmín.

Lo mire a la cara la cual también tenía manchada del mismo líquido que había en el suelo, de no ser por las manchas rojas, parecería un fantasma de lo pálido que estaba, de más cerca se veía sumamente aterrador.

Intento acercárseme, pero yo grite tan fuerte y con tanto miedo que empecé a escuchar pasos a mí alrededor y de repente nada…

Me había desmayado…

…

**-kaoru hija, despierta, estas bien, no pasa nada, él no te hará daño, creo que esta mas asustado que tu**

**-no, no puedo**

**-hija, tranquila, respira y despierta**

**-mama, ¡mama! ¡Mama!**

…**...**

Desperté en la habitación, reconocí el techo, cuando mire a mi alrededor, todos estaban mirándome, todos menos el, él estaba sentado del otro lado de la habitación, cabizbajo y jugueteando con su regalo aun envuelto.

Me levante de la cama a una velocidad que sorprendería a cualquiera que me conociese y fui directamente hacia él.

Lo tome del cuello de su ahora yukata gris

-¿Qué paso? Explícame, ¿qué hiciste?

-no es nada importante

-si lo es, arrebataste una vida, ¿Por qué?

No me contesto y sanosuke me quito de ahí

-damita cálmate, no te asustes, nadie te hará nada

-pe…pero, él estaba

-sí, si lo sé, pero así nos vas a ver a todos

-lo hice porque así tenía que ser-hablo por fin contestando a mi pregunta- lamento haberte asustado, era lo que quería evitar-se levantó y camino hacia mí- podrían, dejarnos solos un rato, por favor

-seguro-contesto sanosuke y ordeno a los demás salir de la habitación-

-lamento esto de verdad

Lo tome del cuello del gi nuevamente, pero esta vez lo abrace y comencé a llorar, le grite y le temí pero aun así, el me consoló.

Sentía miedo pero a la vez no quería que se fuera, era un sentimiento muy extraño.

Llore hasta que me quede dormida, en su cama, él se levantó para irse y dormir en la mía, pero desperté y lo hale de la manga de su gi como si tuviese 5 años.

-no te vayas

-pero, no es decente

-nadie va a saber, no me dejes sola-comencé a llorar nuevamente-

Él se acostó a mi lado, pero no me conforme y me acurruque contra él, después de un rato lo sentí dormir y yo también me quede dormida.

Me sentía temerosa de quien me hacía sentir protegida, dormir a su lado era como un suicidio, pero uno muy tranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté temprano porque lo sentí levantarse, lo vi sentarse junto a la ventana meditabundo.

Me levante y el me miro de reojo pero solo eso, tome el regalo y se lo entregue

-kenshin, feliz cumpleaños…atrasado

Lo tomo y dudando mucho lo abrió

-¿un libro?

-si

-es tan fácil deducir que me gusta leer

-no, pero, quise adivinar, tienes muchos y dudo que solo los tengas para patearlos

-bueno, muchas gracias… ¿el buscador de cabezas? Es algo irónico, tomando en cuenta lo que hice anoche

-¿como?

-olvídalo

-bueno…espero que te guste

-lo hará, gracias.

Puso el libro en el tope de uno de los montones que tenía en el cuarto y después bajamos a almorzar.

Más tarde lo vi comenzar a leer… creo que le gusto el libro porque duro mucho tiempo leyéndolo.

Espero que les gustara y no olviden dejar un review, besos.

P.D. le quiero agradecer a Denisse otra vez por que como siempre que puede me echo la mano con un par de escenas con las que tenía problemas, gracias corazón, te quiero y por lo tanto el capítulo es tuyito completito, te lo jurito jaja


	5. choque cultural

¡Hola!... de verdad que espero poder dar a entender el choque existente, de verdad que sí, bueno como creo haber comentado estoy de vacaciones así que, tratare de no tener retrasos en las publicaciones.

Pues una recomendación seria, en caso de no conocer la canción que se menciona, se la buscaran en youtube, para que vean el bailecito-yo me moría de risa con imaginármelo-

Y pues ya en el siguiente capítulo empieza lo bueno jejeje

PD. Pensé que no acabaría para el viernes. Ósea hoy, porque toda la semana me la pase de pata de perro jaja, pero si acabe!

Choque cultural

El haberle dado a kenshin ese libro fue como haberle dado una katana con doble filo ¿porque? Pues porque le gusto la historia, pero había cosas que no sabía cómo explicarlas, como:

¿Qué es un celular?

¿Qué es un departamento?

¿Qué es una televisión?

¿Qué es un auto?

¿Qué son las elecciones?

¿Qué es una cámara?

¿Qué es un facha?-pandilla-

¿Qué es un presidente?

¿Qué es un periodista? y ¿para qué sirve?

Lo único que pude decirle es que el libro era de "ficción" porque no sabía cómo explicar cada cosa que él me preguntaba, claro que sabía que era un celular, de echo llevaba conmigo el mío, pero estaba guardado entre mis cosas, yo sabía perfectamente de que hablaba el libro, pero, él no sabía de la existencia de eso…creo que se quedó bastante conforme con mis respuesta.

Tal vez debí pensar dos veces antes de darle el libro, tal vez debí darle el arte de la guerra o memorias de una geisha, que están más en su "idioma", tal vez, pero no lo hice.

Creo que incluso lo confundí, confundió el concepto que le di de periodista con espía, lo único que me reconforta es que nada de lo que le dije quedara para la posteridad ya que él es bastante reservado, así que, no hay riesgo de crear teorías de viaje en el tiempo, por mucho que si pasara como es mi caso.

Pero este detalle no es el único donde ha habido choques culturales, lo cual es bastante extraño ya que ambos somos japoneses, pero, con la diferencia de 214 años.

Cuando dije que kenshin era trabajador era, porque de verdad lo es… a que viene esto, pues a un choque cultural bastante notorio-descuidado- de mi parte.

Una mañana la leña que se usaba para calentar el agua de la bañera, para cocinar y lavar platos estaba por acabarse y kenshin decidió salir a cortar más y es algo que le aplaudo porque salió de él. No era su responsabilidad encargarse de eso.

El punto es que decidió salir y empezar a cortar leña y los demás se fueron a hacer lo de siempre, nada. En especial sanosuke.

Yo me fui a ayudar en la cocina y al terminar Salí a acarrear agua para lavar los platos, los pisos, la ropa y otras tantas cosas más, por lo tanto el acarreo de agua representaba muchas, muchas cubetas de la misma. Así que, como todo el trabajo sería muy aburrido, decidí que sería buena idea y bastante alegre ponerme a cantar y bailar alguna tonada divertida mientras hacia el trabajo.

Y así toda quitada de la pena empecé a cantar y bailar la primer cancioncita que se me vino a la mente.

Levan polka de hatsune miku ¿porque? No tengo ni la más mínima idea de porque esa canción en específico, pero, el punto es que empecé a cantar esa.

-El sonido de una polka llega desde la casa del vecino y puso mis pies a moverse ligeramente atrás, 1, 2 y 3-cante en voz medianamente baja la cual aumento el sonido gracias al pozo donde estaba sacando el agua de una cubeta-

Kenshin dejo de cortar leños para girar y ver que hacía, al ver que yo no seguía cantando siguió en lo suyo  
>-La madre de leva vigila que su hija no se escape de nuevo, Por supuesto ella no escuchó y entonces a engañarla pensó, leva sonrió, violín sonó al rededor hay mucha gente-empecé a moverme de arriba y abajo como si estuviese haciendo sentadillas mientras sacaba uno y otro bote con agua-<p>

Kenshin giro a verme nuevamente, esta vez muy extrañado por la canción

-kaoru-me interrumpió-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-cantar-respondí con la tonada de la canción-

-¿Qué es leva, de que hablas?

Camine hacia el con una cubeta vacía subiéndola y bajándola con la mano al ritmo de la canción que mantenía en mi mente y mientras llegaba con el seguí cantándola  
>-Hacia calor, pero realmente eso no le parecía incomodar, Ni siquiera al formal señor mucho menos al joven apuesto<p>

-¿Cuál señor y cual joven? ¿De quienes me hablas?-contesto desconcertado-

-¿A quién le importa el sudor? Cuando se está bailando, 1, 2 y 3, La madre de leva se distrajo y en sí misma, se encerró, y de inmediato empezó a tararear sin parar este ritmo

-¿Qué es leva? O mejor dicho ¿Quién es leva, es una amiga tuya?-pregunto dejando su trabajo completamente olvidado y empezando a acercarse a mí-

Por fin y entre movimientos de lo más extraños llegue con él, mejor dicho me puse atrás de él, tome sus muñecas las eleve en el aire y comencé a moverlas mientras seguía cantando y bailando  
>-Deja atrás lo aburrido, deja atrás lo aburrido, deja atrás lo ab… Deja atrás lo ab… Deja atrás lo ab..,ab..,ab… el baile paro pero empezó la verdadera diversión leva llevó a un extraño que conoció en el baile a su hogar<p>

-pero ¿Quién hace tanto ruido?-había dicho hiromi irritada-

-no lo sé, pero, parece ser que están cantando-dijo megumi-

-más bien matando un triste gato-respondió hiromi-

-hiromi-dijo su madre- guarda respeto

Al tiempo de seguir escuchándome cantar, todos decidieron salir a ver que estaba pasando o mejor dicho a ver quién cantaba y hacia tanto ruido.

Al salir nos vieron a kenshi y a mi discutir

-canta kenshin, canta, es muy divertido

-no

-¿Por qué no?-yo seguía bailando con sus muñecas-

-porque pareces poseída, además, tengo que terminar esto

-y eso que, ¿a quién le importa? , yo te digo la letra

-no

-vamos es fácil…Al instante su madre la holló Y entonces en llanto ella cayó Por favor no debes llorar

-sabes lo malo que es hacer llorar a tu madre

-kenshin es una canción, no te lo tomes tan literal

-pero…

-pero nada, déjate llevar-lo tome de la muñeca y lo arrastre detrás de mí hasta el pozo, a sabiendas de que me miraban todos-Cuando se está bailando, 1, 2 y 3 La madre gritó al extraño a lo que le contestó

-pero que mierda-dijo enishi, llegando a la escena tan extraña-

-ni idea, jamás había escuchado a alguien cantar tan mal-contesto sanosuke-

-no, idiota, eso no, kenshin

-¿que tiene kenshin?

-jamás lo había visto con esa cara y menos dejándose hacer…eso…-dijo enishi apuntándonos-

-oye… no lo había notado, la voz desafinada me distrajo-contesto sanosuke-

-vamos kenshin, anímate, sígueme la letra "Señora no se preocupe no tengo ninguna sombría intención"

- "Señora no se preocupe no tengo ninguna sombría intención"

-¡eso es!  
>-No hay nada de malo de que Yo corteje a su linda señorita<p>

- No hay nada de malo de que Yo corteje a su linda señorita –empezó a cantarla con más animo-

-Es linda pero salvaje Cuando se está bailando, 1, 2 y 3

-¿Cómo puede ser salvaje, no es ninguna mujer animal?

-no-mi risa fue de ternura- es otro tipo de salvajismo

-¿otro, acaso hay otro?

-me temo que si-volví a reír de ternura-

-¡hay! Pero que linda escena-dijo venenosa hiromi-

Kenshin se soltó de mis manos como si le quemaran, bajo la cara, pero aun así logre ver que se sonrojaba

-kaoru-dijo en voz baja- porque no me dijiste que nos miraban

-no pensé que le dieras importancia

Me vio a la cara y estaba casi del color de su cabello y tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba molesto conmigo

-tranquilo no pasa nada, si no aprendes a reírte de ti, nunca te podrás reír sinceramente

Su ceño dejo de ser fruncido y empezó a ser el de desconcierto.

-pero que encanto, jamás pensé ver a un asesino despiadado, al más sanguinario de esta casa bailotear como una maiko novata

-¡cierra la boca hiromi!-conteste furica- no sabes hacer nada además de fastidiar a la gente… ¡arpía cabeza de culo!

Los ojos de kenshin casi se salen de sus cuencas y las de los demás creo… que si lo hicieron.

Sanosuke con su discreción tan característica soltó una carcajada de proporciones bíblicas

-risa de proporciones bíblicas- por dios damita o mejor dicho hombrecito, pero, que boca

No pude evitar sonrojarme nunca me habían dicho algo similar.

Kenshin me miraba azorado, ya sé que ya lo dije pero no dejaba de mirarme así.

-hiromi-la llamo megumi-

-que-contesto reseca-

-creo que ya encontraste quien te deje con la boca cerrada cada vez que se te ocurra abrirla inútilmente

-¿de qué hablas?-contesto con los dientes rechinando-

-mira otra cosa que no había notado-dijo sanosuke- cuando Kaoru te dijo arpía cabeza de culo, no le contestaste, no supiste que decir ¿verdad?

-cállate imbécil, no sabes ni lo que dices, lo que pasa es que, que, tu estruendosa risa no me dejo contestar

-a en ese caso contéstale-dijo megumi con una sonrisa que asustaría a cualquiera-

-kaoru, la única que tiene la cabeza así aquí eres tú, por, quedarte en la misma habitación que la bestia esa

-en todo caso, querida estamos en igualdad de condiciones, ya que tu compartes la casa con kenshin

-no es…

- y para terminar esto porque me aburre discutir contigo, déjame decirte que kenshin no es ninguna bestia, es un ser humano y como tal has de tratarle, así que, la próxima vez que hagas un comentario así de despectivo, no solo con kenshin, con enishi o con sanosuke, te juro, que me voy a olvidar de que tengo pechos y te voy a patear hasta reventarte la boca por habladora

-sonido confuso-¿eh?-se va del lugar-

-kaoru-hablo sanosuke- estoy empezando a dudar de nuevo si eres una mujer o un hombre

-risa- sanosuke eres un idiota-dijo enishi- damita, en esta casa eres la segunda en ponerle un alto a hiromi, te felicito.

-¿Quién fue la primera?-pregunte ingenua, yo esperaba que dijeran que megumi-

-el primero en hacerlo fue kenshin

-vaya, que sorpresa.

-no, solo me defendía de ella

-pues eso es bueno-dije alegre-

Después regresamos terminar las labores, kenshin termino de cortar la leña y yo de acarrear cubetas, pero esta vez no cante, no quería llamar tanto la atención, pero no pude evitar sonreír, el, es un ser humano mucho mejor de los que podría encontrar en mi tiempo, es, y será un excelente amigo.

Conforme pasaron las semanas empecé a cambiar muchas cosas ahí, como en cualquier otro lugar esta casa estaba llena de reglas y cosas que a mí me parecían muy absurdas.

Como que los hombres comían en un lugar y las mujeres en otro o después de que ellos comieran.

Kenshin en una ocasión me dijo que quería comer en mi compañía pero que no era decente ni invitarme a comer donde los demás lo hacían, por respeto a ellos, ni comer en la habitación con migo por respeto a mí, así que hable con él y rompí con esa regla.

Como todas las tardes ayudaba a preparar la comida…pero solo ciertas mujeres tenían acceso a esa habitación-las esposas y algunas sirvientas- y entre ellas me cole

-kaoru-dijo enishi- ¿qué haces aquí?

-sí que está haciendo la mocosa aquí-grito uno de los hombres que esperaba a que una sirvienta terminara de servirle-

-solo vengo a ayudar a las chicas ¿no es así?

-así es señor, la señorita Kaoru solo ha venido a ayudarnos-respondió una de las sirvientas-

-pero ustedes siempre han podido sin la ayuda de nadie más-contesto el mismo hombre-

- a mí no me molesta-dijo kenshin serio-

-claro que no, es tu mujer, con ella te revuel…

No termino de decir la frase cuando ya tenía el sable en el cuello y una mirada amenazante clavada en el mismo

-es mejor que te guardes ese tipo de comentarios si no quieres terminar como comida para las bestias del bosque

-¡kenshin!-grito sanosuke autoritario- contrólate, no quiero peleas aquí

Kenshin retiro la espada del cuello sudoroso del hombre

-sanosuke-hablo ese mismo hombre con más altanería que al principio-deberías sacar a la mujer de aquí, solo ha venido a ser la manzana de la discordia, solo viene a causar problemas

-¡no es verdad, lo único que yo quería era estar con kenshin! Todo esto de que el hombre come en un lugar y la mujer en otro y otras tantas cosas me parecen de lo más absurdas, se supone que ustedes aman a sus mujeres o estiman a alguna de las chicas, sienten amistad o lo que sea…¿Por qué lo hacen así, no podrían dejarlas acompañarles? Se casaron o se casaran con ellas, les van a ver la cara todos los días hasta que alguno de los dos se muera…no lo entienden, ellas, son y serán sus compañeras de vida, ellas son sus amigas más íntimas, los conocen de todo a todo ¡por kami los han visto desnudos! De todos los ángulos, no solo físico, también filosófico, espiritual, afectivo y el que se les ocurra.

-tus puntos son buenos-hablo sanosuke-

Muchos ojos masculinos le miraron y otros tantos femeninos también. Muchos de ellos esperanzados-

-creo que tienes razón-continuo- son nuestras esposas y nuestras amigas, compañeras y más, así que, no le veo nada de malo a cumplir una petición tan simple como que se queden a comer con nosotros

-pero sanosuke-hablo el mismo hombre-

-pero nada, ya di la orden, pero si tienes problemas con ella, puedes discutirla con kenshin-lo señalo el ya tenía la katana en posición de ataque-

-suspiro derrotado-no, así déjalo-contesto el hombre-

-muy listo-finalizo sanosuke-

Desde ese día las comidas nunca fueron iguales:

Parejas felices, amigos, familiares y de más comiendo en compañía de los otros y al finalizar la comida, platicas muy amenas y divertidas casi como una fiesta, una alegre fiesta, llena de bromas, canciones y anécdotas.

-recuerdo una vez-hablo risueño enishsi- en que kenshin, sotah y yo salimos a una misión lejos y que un par de mujeres se le acercaron a kenshin y lo pusieron nervioso ¿recuerdas sotah?

-cómo olvidarlo, el pobre no encontraba si meterse debajo de una piedra o salir corriendo

-si la verdad es que se le insinuaban mucho

Sotah más extrovertido que enishin empezó a actuar como la chica que se le insinuaba a kenshin y enishi como kenshin

-disculpe joven-voz sensual- ¿sabe dónde queda el templo?-se sube un poco el hakama-

-¿te, templo? No, no sé, lo lamento-se empieza a ir-

-hay, pero como así, por favor indíqueme al menos con quien podríamos informarnos- se abrió el gi de manera exagerada-

-señora, entienda que no se, y ya tápese

Todos empezaron a reír, incluso kenshin estaba que se deshacía de la risa

-kaoru-me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-me encanta que hagas este tipo de cosas, si tu no hubieras hablado, esto no pasaría.

Me puso una mano en la rodilla… por un segundo, la retiro y siguió riendo, me sentí algo rara, no incomoda, no me desagrado, pero, no podría explicar la sensación que tuve cuando el izo eso.

Limpiamos-solo las mujeres, eso, es algo que aún no puedo cambiar- y nos fuimos a bañar.

Finalizado esto nos fuimos a dormir.

Al poco tiempo termine profundamente dormida en el abrazo de kenshin.

**Kenshin**

**Una de las cosas que más me duelen: es mentir**

**Y sobre todo mentirle a Kaoru ella se va a dormir a mi lado y cree que yo me quedo a dormir con ella toda la noche, pero de hecho no lo hago.**

**Kaoru sabe que soy un asesino y por lo tanto que salgo a misiones, pero ella cree que salgo una vez a la semana… yo salgo todas las noches, no todas a matar, muchas lo hago para vigilar y otras tantas para ver rodar cabezas.**

**Y como otras tantas noches, mientras ella duerme creyéndome a su lado, yo salgo a las calles de Kumamoto, esta noche con la orden de matar.**

**Me levante y con el sigilo con el que crecí, me vestí para la ocasión, mi uniforme, tome mis katanas y Salí.**

**Salí aproximadamente a las 10 de la noche, regrese a las 6 de la mañana, tome un baño y me acosté a su lado nueva mente, dormí alrededor de tres horas y nos levantamos… ella con una sonrisa y yo con la culpa de engañarla, haciéndole creer, que como le había prometido, en ningún momento de la noche le dejaba sola.**

…**flash back…**

**Un día la vi junto a la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos. Ella había sido muy buena con migo así que decidí retribuirle.**

**-kaoru, si no es indiscreción… está muy pensativa-me senté junto a ella-¿le sucede algo?**

**Me miro con unos ojos inundados, y más rojos que cualquier tonalidad de rojo en la sangre que yo haya visto**

**-sollozaba sonoramente-estoy sola…mis padres, mis amigos, me siento muy sola**

**-pero no lo estas, todos estamos aquí**

**-por eso, me siento sola, porque estoy rodeada de gente, pero, no son mi familia y me hacen ver mi realidad, ver que tan inmensa es mi soledad y… yo no puedo con esto-su voz se quebró y comenzó a llorar-**

**Por muy indecente que fuese no pude evitarlo, la abrace y la consolé tal como lo hizo ella con migo**

**-no estás sola, tal vez yo no sea tu familia, pero, tratare de ser lo más cercano a eso que pueda-me atreví y le bese la frente- así que tranquila, ya no llores…**

**-pero, no me quiero quedar sola**

**-mira, hagamos esto, yo te voy a cuidar, no vas a estar sola, nunca y tú haces lo mismo con migo y ya, te juro que no te dejare sola nunca**

**-¿enserio?**

**-te lo prometo**

**-me sonrió aun con lágrimas en sus ojos y mejillas-**

**-eso es, oye, yo tengo ganas de algo dulce ¿y tú?**

**-¿eh?**

**-vamos por un dulce **

**-si**

**Nos fuimos a comprar el dulce y la vi muy alegre, eso me hizo sentirme muy feliz.**

…**fin flash back…**

**Desde entonces se nos hiso costumbre salir cada domingo a comer un dulce sin excepción alguna, aun con mis mentiras, yo no sabría qué hacer si me descubriera, no sé cómo lo tomaría, lo único que sé, es que su reacción de verdad me importa y no tengo la menor idea de porque me importa tanto, simplemente no lo se.**

**Notas de la autora**

**Bueno espero de verdad que les gustara, tal vez lo noten algo lento, pero, lo considere muy, muy necesario para lo que sigue.**

**Les quiero agradecer, por el apoyo, de verdad, casi lloro cuando revise y vi que supero los reviews de oro con kenji solo y que está a punto de superar a invasión en views, me sentí casi que realizada, de verdad muchas gracias y hasta la próxima semana un beso y un abrazo… y las mejores vibras a zury himura -3-**


	6. Domingo

**Hola, ¿Qué tal todo?**

**Espero que recuerden que les conté lo de los normalistas y eso, pues esto todavía no acaba , verán ya que se metieron hasta las muelas con los estudiantes, cancelando clases de golpe y logrando que todo el mundo reprobara al menos una materia, intentando subir el precio del transporte público de 6 a 10 pesos eliminando los pases preferenciales de adulto mayor, discapacitado, indígena y estudiante… ósea, usas 3 camiones para llegar a un lugar, antes pagabas 9 pesos mexicanos con tarjeta normal y con de estudiante o alguna de las preferenciales 4 pesos, pero ahora quieren que por los tres camiones que tienes que usar sí, porque si pagues 30 pesos solo de ida ósea 60 pesos diarios, nos quieren híper joder, también prohibiendo la huelga ya que eran "violentas" lo más agresivo que hicieron fue tirarse enfrente del gobernador de mi ciudad y contar hasta 43 por los muchachos, dejarles cobijas en las puertas del palacio de gobierno con pancartas y agarrar a palos una piñata con la forma del gobernador, si hubo violencia fue por parte de la policía que se les aventaba como si fueran el enemigo en plena guerra de meiji-extraña comparación- pero bueno el punto es que ahora que se cansaron de las estudiantes se meten con el sistema de salud el cual incluye, doctores, enfermeras y población, entre muchas cosas que hay que remarcar de eso, lo que más jode es lo que le hacen a las pobres enfermeras…todo lo que estudiaron no sirve de nada, por más cursos o cosas que estudies no vas a pasar de enfermera general y las que ya estudiaron para poder tener un nivel de vida mejor se jodieron pues les quitaran sus puestos, sus sueldos que con esfuerzo se ganaron y serán una enfermera general, enfermería, damas y caballeros ya no es una carrera es un jodido oficio. Gracias al cielo hice decidía y no estudie enfermería, si no, no sé qué estaría haciendo hoy… perdonen que lo ponga aquí pero, es muy frustrante todo esto y necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema.**

**Pero bueno aquí está el capítulo espero y lo disfruten y por favor no me odien jaja**

Domingo

Desde ese domingo en el que kenshin me había prometido ser lo más cercano a mi familia, ya había pasado un mes, el clima ya empezaba a volverse frio.

Hoy era domingo y por lo tanto hoy saldríamos a comer y pasear como siempre desde hace un mes. Pero era un domingo especial ya que la señora tsubaki, la hermana de la señora tsubame cumplía años y antes de irnos íbamos a festejarla.

Seguíamos acostados en la cama, aun no nos queríamos levantar

-hola-había dicho kenshin aun adormilado-buenos días

-hola-conteste igual-buenos días para ti

-oye

-¿Qué pasa?

-feliz domingo-me dijo adormilado y me abrazo poniendo la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el mío (de la cadera para arriba) como hacia todos los domingos-

Empecé a reír y la puerta se abrió

-¡despierten! Que mi hermana no tarda en levantars…

La señora tsubame solo nos miraba sorprendida, debía admitir que estábamos en una situación comprometedora.

-señora tsubame ¿Por qué tardan tanto?-megumi acababa de entrar- ¡oh! Vaya, kenshin…

-¡sucio desgraciado! ¡Suéltala pervertido!-halo a kenshin del cabello y lo saco de la cama-

-¡¿tsubame que le pasa?!-contesto kenshin-

-no te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre, sucio, ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? Ella es una dama, bueno era, lo que hiciste, sucio, es convertirla en tu ramera, si tantas ganas tenías de hacerla tu mujer, lo hubieras hecho como se debe ¡casándote con ella!

-no, no, no, usted está malinterpretando las cosas, yo nunca le eh puesto una mano encima

-aja-dijo megumi sarcástica- pues una mano no le pusiste, le pusiste las dos

-no, lo que quiero decir es que no la eh tocado… de esa manera

-¿y cómo me explicas esto, de entrar y encontrarte arriba de Kaoru? Haciendo no sé qué cosas

Kenshin ya de pie empezó a hablar, yo había permanecido sentada en la cama por la sorpresa, no sabía que hacer

-no, escúchenme, yo no estaba haciendo…eso, con Kaoru, yo solo estaba…

Lo siguiente que escuche fue un ¡PLAF! Y vi a kenshin volteando a otro lado con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz

La señora tsubame le había dado una bofetada a kenshin, pero fue una bofetada tan fuerte que logro voltearle el rostro y sacarle sangre de la nariz.

Kenshin regreso su rostro al lugar original con una mirada decidida… me recordó ese viejo dicho, puso la otra mejilla para recibir un nuevo golpe.

La señora tsubame mal interpreto su decisión como arrogancia y estaba dispuesta a darle una bofetada nuevamente… pero me levante y grite

-¡tengo terrores nocturnos! ¡kenshin no estaba abusando de mí, ni nada de eso que están pensando!-megumi, la señora tsubame y kenshin me miraban atónitos- desde hace años, tengo terrores nocturnos y le pedí de favor a kenshin que me hiciera compañía durante las noches, por si me da un ataque, gracias a los terrores, me pudiese controlar, porque , por mi sola, por más que lo intento, no puedo… y con mucho esfuerzo, el acepto… ¡no estábamos teniendo sexo!

Los ojos de la señora tsubame casi salen de sus cuencas, se me olvido que estaba en el 1800 no en el 2014, lo que dije, era nada más y nada menos que vocabulario obsceno

Me lleve una bofetada de su parte, pero la mía fue más fuerte, no solo me paso lo que a kenshin, la señora tsubame, siempre tan bonachona, me derribo.

-muy bien SEÑORITA-lo dijo con sarcasmo agrio- confiare en usted, pero… en el que no puedo confiar es en el señor samurái aquí presente, así que para evitarnos las desconfianzas-me levanto del suelo, quería llorar de la frustración- usted viene con migo-me halo del brazo-

-¡señora tsubame no la saque así, no es decente!

-megumi, hasta que no corrobore que es una mujer limpia, cualquier cosa es más decente que encontrarla tal y como lo hicimos

-señora tsubame, ¡déjela!-grito histérico kenshin-

-tu cierra la boca, ¡poco hombre!-le contesto la señora tsubame-

-¡suéltela, le dije!

-¡que!, acaso temes que encuentre algo, algo que quieres esconder

-no, lo que quiero hacer es evitar que la humille

-más humillada de lo que la dejas tú con tus acciones-lo señalo- no se puede

-¡porque tanto escándalo!-grito una de las mujeres, saliendo de su habitación y detrás de ella su esposo- himura ¿Qué pasa?

-nada, solo un mal entendido-respondió serio kenshin-

-tú te lo buscaste-le dijo megumi a manera de regaño maternal-

La señora tsubame y yo salimos a la calle y me llevo a un local, después me entere que era una especie de partera, una mujer anciana y de estatura pequeña lo cual se notaba más porque estaba jorobada.

-hola, tsubame-dijo la mujer-

- te la traigo para una revisión-me lanzo al suelo del local-

-vaya, es una hija tuya oh…

-omara, solo revísala

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que busque?

-si sigue siendo pura

-comprendo, sujétala

-¿qué?-pregunte-

La señora tsubame me detuvo las piernas, las abrió y la otra mujer metió sus ancianos dedos en mi vagina y después de unos segundos, los retiro y dijo:

-tsubame, es toda una señorita, ninguna anguila ha visitado su cueva, esta nueva

-¿de verdad?-lo dijo con un toque de alegría en la voz-

-claro que sí, ¿cuándo te eh fallado?

-nunca

-ahí lo tienes, ahora, sácala de aquí

La anciana mujer nos despidió y durante todo el trayecto no hable con ella, no porque me llevara con esa mujer y me metiera los dedos en un área tan privada como lo es la vagina, mi vagina, eso no me molesta en lo absoluto, es como ir al ginecólogo, solo que en una versión más simple y burda, pero el concepto es el mismo, lo que me molestaba, es que hiciera tanto escándalo y que no creyera lo que kenshin le decía y lo que yo rectifique ¡no teníamos sexo!, también me molestaba que esa mujer, la "ginecóloga" hablara de mí como mercancía "nueva".

El hecho de que ninguna "anguila" haya "visitado" mi "cueva" y yo siguiera "nueva" no era el problema, ok, seguía siendo virgen y estaba orgullosa de eso, en mi época ya era normal que las chicas dejaran de serlo a muy temprana edad, el problema radica en la manera en que lo dijo, como si se tratara de una vaca o un juguete y eso, me jodio.

En unos minutos de caminata llegamos a la posada, kenshin me esperaba neurótico en la estancia

-kaoru, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te hiso?

-tranquilo-le puse una mano en el hombro para calmarlo- fuimos a visitar a la "ginecóloga" y probamos que tú y yo solo dormimos juntos porque tengo terrores nocturnos y lo que vieron era uno de mis ataques, el cual, tratabas de controlar.

-¿con el gine… que?

-medico…especializado en… mujeres

-oh… espera, ¿estás bien?

-si tranquilo, no tengo nada, tengo buena salud y soy tan pura como el agua del rio-le giñe un ojo-

Salí al jardín frontal, necesitaba un poco de aire, quería calmarme, porque si no lo hacía, podía ponerme a llorar y no quería eso, tenía que demostrar esa fuerza y ese carácter capaz de enfrentar todo con el que mis padres me educaron.

Decidí ir al pozo a lavarme la cara y estaba en eso cuando kenshin llego aun en yukata de dormir.

-kaoru-me llamo en voz tímida- el gine, el gine… eso que dijiste, ¿Qué hace?

-bueno, como te lo digo… pues veras, ¿sabes que hombres y mujeres somos diferentes? Lo que tienes tú ahí abajo es muy diferente a lo que tengo yo-le apunte la entrepierna-

-claro que se eso, no tengo 5 años

-perdona, es que mi educación es diferente a la tuya y pues…

-hablas como si jamás hubiera visto a una mujer desnuda

-si la has visto o no, eso no es de mi interés

-bueno, me vas a decir ¿qué hace ese doctor?

-bueno, los ginecólogos… a las mujeres, les revisan ahí abajo

-¡¿Qué, que?! ¿Cómo que les revisan ahí? No pueden, no deben, no es decente ¡¿y tú porque dejaste que otro hombre te vea ahí?!

-¿Cómo que otro?

-pu, pues, pues si, ¡¿Por qué dejas que te vean ahí abajo?!

-en primera, no me grites, en segunda, no sé porque te molestas y en tercera…

-¡¿Qué te hiso el desgraciado?! ¿Solo te miro o te hiso algo más?

-bueno pues, miro y metió los dedos para ver si era "señorita"

-¡¿que?! Ahora sí, te aseguro que lo único que amanece de ese infeliz son los dedos y eso, si me dan ganas

-¡kenshin!

-¡que!

-cálmate, el doctor que me reviso

-es un hijo de puta

-no, el doctor que me reviso, era una mujer, y, tranquilo no me hiso daño, además, si no hubiese ido con ella, seguro que te abrían echado de aquí y a mí me estarían apedreando

-una, ¿una mujer?

-sí, te lo juro

-entonces, ¿estás bien?

-aja-respondí-

-oh, vaya, lamento haberme puesto así-se pasó las manos por la cara, estaba avergonzado- es que fue una visión horrible, pero, perdóname

-te perdono…si haces algo con migo

-¿Qué cosa?

-jugar-la cubeta en la cual me lavaba la cara, la tome y se la eche en la cabeza a kenshin-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-me contesto escurriendo-

-reí- mira pero que bonito te vez así, pareces perrito remojado

-rio sarcástico- que chistosa eres-tomo otra de las cubetas la lleno de agua y me la echo en la cabeza-

-ahora, ¿Quién parece perro remojado?

-tu, tonto

-ah, ya cállate-lleno la cubeta nuevamente, al tiempo que yo llenaba la mía-

-atrápame si puedes kenshin-conteste y Salí corriendo con una cubeta llena-

- no me retes-salió corriendo detrás mío-

Entre baldazos con agua, risas, comenzamos un juego solo entre nosotros

-kenshin, es trampa, déjame llenar la cubeta

-no, claro que no, el pozo es mío, saca agua de otro lado

-pero no hay otro

-ese no es mi problema

-tramposo

De lo mojado que estaba el patio ya había mucho lodo en el mismo

-pues sabes que-continúe- quédate con tu cochino pozo-tome un puño de lodo y se lo lance en la cara-

-¿quieres jugar rudo?

-aja

-si eso quieres, juguemos rudo-tomo lodo con ambas manos y me lo lanzo en la cara-

Antes de poder quitarme todo el lodo de la cara ya estaba en sus hombros cual saco de papas

-muy bien, estas muy sucia, así que te lanzare al pozo para que te limpies

-¿¡que, estás loco!? ¡Bájame!-empecé a golpearle el trasero con el puño cerrado-

-¡ah!, está bien, te bajo, tranquila, pero no me golpees ahí y menos así

-me sonroje- ya cállate y bájame

-lo que usted ordene señorita

Me soltó, justo en el estanque, donde las dueñas tenían peces mascota, caí adentro de el

-el agua estaba fría- ¡bruto! Esta fría-tirite-

- ¡mis peces!-grito la señora tsubaki-

-¿Qué pasa hermana? … ¡los peces!

-kenshin, ayúdame a salir

-está bien, lamento esto

-si yo igual-lo hale del yukata y lo metí en el estanque- ¡ja! Te engañe

-ustedes dos, no se cansan de meterse en un lio cuando ya están en otro, ¡salgan de ahí!

Empezamos a reír y la señora tsubaki se puso agresiva, saco una varita y nos empezó a pegar con ella, como pequeños de 5 años que se portaban mal.

-largo, vayan a cambiarse

-está bien-dije sujetándome el trasero, la ramita si dolía-

-¡kenshin, deja que Kaoru se vista primero!

-ah, sí, pasa tu primero

-gracias

Nos vestimos, felicitamos a la señora tsubaki por su cumpleaños y nos disculpamos por lo del estanque y por lo de sus peces.

Ya nos preparábamos para irnos cuando la señora tsubame me llamo

-kaoru hija, podrías venir un momento

-sí, claro que sí, ya vuelvo kenshin

-el ogro está en la cueva-dijo el en voz baja, solo para que yo lo escuchara-

-reí-calla grandísimo bobo

Fui con la señora tsubame a la cocina

-hija, me siento muy apenada, perdóname por haberte tratado así y por haberte llevado con omara, pero es que no quiero que termines como una mujer de una noche, no lo digo porque himura tenga esa fama, de hecho no la tiene, él tiene una opinión muy firme sobre todo eso y… bueno, perdóname, por haber hecho todo eso, por haberte humillado como lo hice y sobre todo por desconfiar de ti y de kenshin.

-sí, está bien, solo que no se repita

-claro que si hija, ¿amigas?

-alguna vez le dije que no lo éramos

-no

-en ese caso decirlo no es necesario-la abrace y me fui con kenshin-

-¿todo bien?-me pregunto el-

-excelente, pero ya vámonos, que no tarda en oscurecer

-tienes razón, hay que aprovechar lo más que podamos

Subí por un poco de dinero, por si acaso lo necesitábamos. Al bajar kenshin me esperaba con esa sonrisa que solo pocos podíamos ver tan seguido y de tan cerca.

Al bajar me ofreció su brazo derecho, un gesto encantador, muy anticuado para mi gusto, pero, no le quitaba lo encantador. Con una sonrisa acepte su ofrecimiento, caminamos hasta la puerta de salida y ahí fue donde el pandemonio empezó finalmente.

Kenshin abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar primero, como todo un caballero. La misma se abrió y ahí estaba

-oyuki-dijo kenshin en voz apenas audible-

-kenshin-le sonrió la mujer- mi querido-corrió a sus brazos-

Me quede atónita, hace horas estaba frente a un kenshin sonriente y juguetón y ahora estaba frente a uno pálido y agitado. En sus brazos abrazada cual koala a un eucalipto estaba esa mujer de labios delicados y facciones de muñeca de porcelana, me atrevo a decir que era mucho más bonita que megumi y eso ya es decir mucho porque megumi es una belleza.

-¿kenshin que te pasa? Parece que viste un fantasma

Con un movimiento veloz kenshin se liberó de su "cálido" abrazo

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto reseco-

-pues, vengo a terminar lo que empezamos hace tres años

Kenshin, si antes estaba pálido, ahora, de no ser por sus rojos cabellos podría confundirse con la hoja de papel más blanca del mundo.

Kenshin se giró hacia a mí, me miró fijamente y mascullo

-kaoru, de verdad lo siento, temo que este día no podremos salir, tengo que… arreglar unos asuntos con-la miro con gesto de asco-… la señorita

-pero…-hable-

-niña, keny ya te dijo que no, así que vete a tu casa y ya no fastidies, que él y yo tenemos mucho que contarnos-dijo más venenosa que hiromi- a todo esto ¿Quién eres y porque sales con MI kenshin?

Aunque me incomodaba esa mujer, no quise ser descortés y me presente o al menos lo intente

-soy una amiga de kenshin y me llamo…

-sirvienta, así te llamas, a mí no me interesa tu nombre ahora que lo pienso y si eres amiga de kenshin-se me acerco, la delicada mujer era imponente- vete olvidando de eso, que él es mi prometido

-¿que? Dijo kenshin en voz apenas audible-

-¿qué?-le conteste, pero a diferencia de kenshin yo si fui muy bien escuchada-

-como escuchaste, zorra, ahora se tan amable de esfumarte-me chasqueo los dedos con una sonrisa de víbora-

Kenshin seguía en shock y no mascullaba absolutamente nada, es más, ni siquiera lo intentaba, solo miraba a lo lejos como intentando entender el funcionamiento del universo.

-kenshin-lo llame ignorando a la mujer- ¿Por qué no… me dijiste que estabas comprometido?

-yo…

-lo está, y aunque no lo quieras niñita, ¡largo de aquí! –Me lanzo una bofetada-

Su bofetada era un toque de mariposa comparada con la de la señora tsubame pero la diferencia fue que al recibir el golpe y ver que kenshin no hacía nada, este me dolió mas, me dolió en el orgullo y en un pedacito muy sensible del alma. Entre a la casa llorando y por mi corto trayecto note muchas caras conocidas

-¿kaoru, que te pasa porque lloras?-grito megumi intentando detenerme-

-¿pero qué mierda le habrá echo kenshin a la pobre?-dijo enishi muy paternal-

En eso kenshin entro a la casa aun con ese gesto de muerte.

-kenshin ¿Qué te pasa? hiciste llorar a la damita-pregunto sanosuke bastante molesto-

Kenshin termino de entrar y detrás de el

-oyuki-dijo megumi sorprendida-

-megumi, pero que gusto verte-se acercó a ella-

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-sanosuke, que alegría verte a ti también

-tú, ¿tú le dijiste algo a Kaoru verdad, arpía?

-enishi, ¿qué tal estas?… ¿oye y tu hermana como esta?

Ante el comentario enishi solo guardo silencio, apretó los puños y se retiró del lugar. Kenshin solo lo observo irse

-maldita-dijo sanosuke- sabes perfectamente que su hermana está muerta, cuando kenshin te conoció, ella ya tenía 4 años en la tumba, y lo sabes perfectamente

-hay, rayos, siempre lo olvido, seguro confundí a su hermana con alguien más, siempre se me olvida que está muerta

-yo voy con enishi-dijo megumi fastidiada-

-es lo mejor-contesto sanosuke-

-¿Qué quieres aquí?-hablo tsubame- sabes perfectamente que en esta casa no eres bien recibida

-así es-afirmo tsubaki- así que has el favor de irte

-ella quiere-hablo kenshin- casarse

-pues que lo haga, no tiene por qué informarnos-dijo molesta tsubaki- que te sea de provecho

-seguro es lo que busca, beneficio-dijo su hermana-

-ella se quiere casar-continuo kenshin- conmigo

Nadie supo que decir.

Dejaron a oyuki en la cocina a cargo de una de las empleadas mientras todos veían que hacer

Kenshin les conto todo lo que esa mujer me dijo y como me trato, incluso les dijo que el no supo que hacer y por ello se llevó un puño de parte de sanosuke.

-creo, kenshin-hablo tsubaki- que deberías contarle todo a Kaoru

-pero…

-es necesario, porque si la dejas así, además de que seguirá este mal entendido, oyuki podría usar todo eso a su favor y hacerle la vida imposible -continuo la mujer-

- mi hermana tiene razón, no sabemos siquiera como sacarla de aquí y aún nos queda un poco de humanidad para ella, así que no la podemos echar a la calle a esta hora, es más que preciso que le expliques todo a Kaoru

-pero… no, no quiero hacerlo-respondió, en una especie de berrinche sordo-

-kenshin-dijo megumi- piensa en que lo haces para protegerla de esa cosa que dudo mucho que se le pueda llamar mujer

-pero megumi, es que…

-señor himura, todos aquí sabemos que esto es muy duro para usted, pero tiene que hacerlo. Usted protéjala de ella lo más que pueda y nosotros nos encargamos de echarla a la calle más rápido de lo que tarda en amanecer.-dijo una de las empleadas-

Kenshin solo los miro fijamente y asintió.

Después de decidir esto kenshin fue hacia la habitación en la cual yo me encontraba. Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo

-kaoru… esto es un mal entendido… oyuki no es mi prometida

-entonces ¿Por qué ella dijo que si lo era?-dije con la voz entrecortada-

-suspiro-es que hace tiempo… si lo fue

-¿de qué hablas?

-siéntate frente a mi

-¿porque?

-necesito, que me prestes mucha atención, con esto, vas a entender porque, tengo ese apodo y porque soy así, pero para que lo puedas entender todo, necesito contarte todo, y, quiero que pongas de tu parte para entender-se pasó la mano por la frente-

Se corrió la puerta y entro enishi

-Creo que es necesario que yo te ayude con esto

-enishi…

-no digas nada. En buena parte de esto, estamos involucrados mi hermana y yo, además no quiero que tu memoria distorsione las cosas

-gracias

-no hay problema, bueno Kaoru lo que vamos a contarte puede que cambie o no la visión que tienes de todos nosotros, en especial la que tienes de kenshin

Me dijo enishi en un tono de seriedad que jamás le había escuchado en los meses que tenía viviendo aquí.

Antes de que empezaran a decir palabra alguna la mujer que se proclamaba la futura señora de himura irrumpió en la habitación.

-creo que yo también debo estar presente, ya que estoy sumamente involucrada en esto, además, seguramente me querrán hacer quedar como la mala en la historia y tengo derecho de defender mi honor… aunque tenga que ser ante una don nadie-me miro como si fuera poca cosa-

-honor, conoces el significado de esa palabra-hablo molesto enishi- no hay honor en lo que le hiciste a kenshin, a mi amigo

-y dime ¿hay honor en lo que él le hiso a tu hermana?

-eso es diferente oyuki, eso no dependía de él, el hiso lo que pudo

-no es momento de discutir estas cosas, eso vendrá después. Guarden silencio…-los interrumpió kenshin-

Tanto oyuki como enishi finalizaron su discusión o mejor dicho la pospusieron y kenshin siguió hablando.

Jamás pensé escuchar una historia tan horrible y triste como la que él vivía, jamás pensé escucharla, ni siquiera en mí tiempo, ni siquiera en el 2014 donde todos tienen alguna penuria que les carcome el alma.

**Notas de la autora**

**Dios que nervios, nunca había escrito algo "tan sexual" yo sé que para muchas que escriben lemon y conocen de todo esto no es nada, e incluso es chistoso, lo cual es raro porque quise hacerlo un tema serio, pero bueno, que nervios, espero haber podido hacerlo serio y entendible como lo pensé y no haberlo hecho vulgar o soso.**

**Lo que quise remarcar fue la diferencia de "pudores" entre un hombre del 1800 y una chica de 2014 que le sabe muy bien a este tipo de temas y no le da vergüenza hablar de ello, como comente espero haberlo enmarcado bien, en fin espero sus comentarios un beso.**


	7. Amor, odio y ¿prostitutas?

**Hola, disculpen la tardanza pero se atravesó navidad… esta largo el capítulo, bueno yo así lo sentí, en fin espero que lo disfruten.**

**Mi cerebro necesita un laaaargo receso jaja.**

**p.d. escribí esto escuchando canciones muy raras –soundtracks de coraline, el cadáver de la novia, one ok rock y avenged sevenfold- disculpen si hay cambios raros en las emociones y esas cosas… si les gusta avenged me dicen si encuentran algo buajaja. ¿Una pista? Little piece of heaven jaja-que obvia- saludos y disfruten.**

**Historias trágicas… Amor, odio y ¿prostitutas?**

**Jamás pensé escuchar una historia tan horrible y triste como la que él vivía, jamás pensé escucharla, ni siquiera en mí tiempo, ni siquiera en el 2014 donde todos tienen alguna penuria que les carcome el alma.**

**Kenshin estaba notoriamente incomodo, pero, aun así empezó a narrarme sus desventuras vividas.**

**Parte uno: cambio de vida, amor de niños.**

La historia comienza con un pequeño de trece años viajando en una carreta junto con su imponente padrastro.

"Hiko seijuro" un maestro en el hiten mitsurugy ryu y un maestro y padre para kenshin, el único padre que llego a conocer y a querer como tal; este hombre era parte del ejercito militar de Kumamoto; el comenzó a escalar peldaños en la aristocracia a la misma edad que su hijastro kenshin por lo tanto era hora de incluirlo en el ejército.

Lo presento a sus superiores y a su señor como un joven con interés de formar parte de alguna facción.

El señor takemura, señor feudal de Kumamoto, conseguía grandes resultados en sus batallas ya que sus facciones estaban construidas a base de "equipos complementarios" todos los integrantes de una facción se complementaban perfectamente.

En algunas facciones lo que más destacaba era la fuerza física en otras la mental y en otras la estrategia, la agilidad, la capacidad de hacerse invisible o la capacidad de pensar y resolver problemas bajo mucha presión, lo que causaba un caos total, así que el señor takemura decidió complementar esas facciones con integrantes que tuvieran lo que otros no, en un principio consiguió buenos resultados pero al pasar el tiempo las facciones empezaron a tener problemas internos e incluso asesinatos de sus líderes, como última opción el señor takemura busco que las facciones no se complementaran solo de manera militar si no de manera personal; consiguiendo personas que fueran compatibles con el resto de la facción lo más posible.

Un requisito para cualquiera que tuviese intención de quedar en una facción del señor takemura tenía que permanecer una semana de prueba en cada una de ellas y al final el líder de la facción en la que el joven se haya visto más cómodo y útil será la facción a la que pertenecerá.

Kenshin pasó por aquel agobiante ritual con duración de un año. De una casa a otra hasta que llego a la "central de armas" que se caracterizaba por su gran eficacia en asesinatos nocturnos y trabajos de "sombra"

Llena de grandes pensadores, hombres de reflejos de gato, expertos en las armas y con un equilibrio emocional fuerte… lo necesario para este trabajo.

Kenshin llego a esa casa un año después de enishi; enishi como tenía una edad similar comenzó una amistad con kenshin, trayendo junto con él a su hermana tomoe de quince años, la cual había entrado a la casa como una trabajadora más.

Con el tiempo tomoe y kenshin formaron una gran amistad que se prestaba para más, todo con aprobación de enishi.

—kenshin,—lo había llamado enishi—, quiero que sepas que eres el único con el que estoy dispuesto a compartir a mi hermana. —

—Qué cosas dices enishi. —Se sonrojo—

—Vamos, no me puedes negar que te gusta mi hermana—

—ah, no, no te lo puedo negar, ¡pero no digas nada! —Dijo kenshin abanicando las manos—

—tranquilo, no le diré nada a mi hermana… ¡hermano! —enishi salió corriendo con una sonrisa—

Una sonrisa, la última en mucho tiempo; el líder de dicha facción vio en tres jóvenes gran potencial:

Sagara sanosuke, tres años en la facción y con una capacidad muy grande de pensar bajo presión, lo que en el futuro le daría su lugar como líder.

Yukishiro enishi, dos años en la facción y con una capacidad de desarrollar planes efectivos, lo que en el futuro lo convertiría en la mano izquierda de sanosuke.

Himura kenshin, un año y con la capacidad de desgarrar los planes de enishi y crear los propios, pero sobretodo, su agilidad, fuerza y su velocidad, que en el futuro lo convertirían en la mano derecha de sanosuke.

Por lo tanto decidió incluirlos oficialmente en las filas de asesinos nocturnos, un logro a decid verdad, un logro para ellos, pero, no para tomoe.

En este punto de sus carreras debían matar por primera vez, solo para darles una especie de bienvenida y después solo se encargarían de ayudar en misiones, cosa sencilla, pero tomoe no lo tolero.

Durante un tiempo se encargó de guardar lo que ganaba, para sacar de esa casa de la muerte a kenshin y a enishi.

Un día en una misión nocturna mandaron a enishi y a kenshin junto con otros hombres a eliminar a un funcionario problemático.

El hombre, muy inteligente, logro escapar de todos, o al menos eso pensó; con un trabajo en equipo enishi y kenshin lograron eliminarlo, enishi lo distrajo y kenshin le dio el golpe de gracia.

Al regresar les felicitaron por su gran logro al ayudar al objetivo de sus compañeros, aplaudieron su audacia e incluso les dijeron que tenían suerte de novato.

Tomoe estaba lista para irse de ahí con su hermano y su amigo escondidos bajo el kimono, solo habría que esperar un poco más, para que el humo de la euforia que rodeaba a los dos chico se disipara y así poder pasar desapercibidos.

Días después gein, primo de kenshin y parte de la facción, pero en misiones secretas e investigación, llevo una nota donde decía que había personas en busca de dos cabezas:

Una roja y la otra blanca, para ser más exactos los asesinos de aquel funcionario… kenshin y enishi.

El líder de la facción puso en alerta a la misma y bajo cuidado a los dos novatos buscados, a los dos novatos pero no a su punto en común.

En el momento en que tomoe se enteró de eso, decidió que ya era hora de salir de ahí con ellos bajo su kimono, pero kenshin se negó a ello y enishi también se negó.

Desesperada, intento convencerlos, pero ellos seguían negándose y se generó entre ellos una discusión en la que tomoe salió perdiendo.

—tomoe lo que nos pides es simplemente impensable—

—Así es, hermana, no podemos hacer eso, no podemos irnos así como así—

— ¿Qué están locos? Vean a su alrededor, sus cabezas tienen precio y comparen eso con la edad que tienen… ¿quieren vivir así por siempre? Podrían vivir mejor si vienen conmigo—

— ¿Qué puedes ofrecer, tomoe? —

—hermana, no puedes protegernos por siempre, tendremos que aprender a vivir con esto, decidimos esta vida y ya no hay vuelta atrás—

—enishi… kenshin, — hablaba con la voz quebrada y los ojos llorosos—, es verdad, yo, yo, yo no puedo ofrecerles nada—

Tomoe salió corriendo a la calle con lágrimas paseándose por sus mejillas de porcelana, sintió la presencia de kenshin y enishi que corrían tras de ella y bajo al rio para perderlos quería estar sola.

De entre los arboles dos hombres salieron y se plantaron frente a tomoe.

—Linda no tenemos nada contra ti, pero es necesario— dijo uno de los hombres—

— ¿que? —contesto ella—

—No es nada personal, pero, así tiene que ser, —contesto el otro hombre—, esos dos, representan más riesgo del que aparentan trabajando juntos, así que…. —

—Tu— respondió ella al escuchar aquella familiar y común voz para sus oídos—

—Si… yo—le respondió el dueño de aquella voz tan familiar—

Este hombre hizo un gesto con los dedos con lo que el primer hombre en escena la acorralo y el segundo… apuñalar es decir poco, le destrozó el tórax.

Kenshin y enishi que venían corriendo en su búsqueda solo lograron escuchar un grito ensordecedor que provenía de entre los arboles cercanos al rio, siguieron el sonido, solo para encontrar a una tomoe desangrándose en el piso y dos hombres vestidos completamente de negro, incluyendo el rostro, mirándola delirante.

Uno de ellos emprendió la huida por los árboles, mientras que el otro escapo por el camino… o lo intento.

Enishi furibundo se quedó al lado de su moribunda hermana por orden de kenshin y este salió en la búsqueda de los rufianes que la hirieron, solo localizando a uno, el que decidió escapar por tierra y no por los árboles.

En ese momento decir que hubo algún tipo de rastro humano en kenshin era como decir que había queso en la luna, no fue benévolo con aquel despreciable ser.

Asesinato pasional podría decirse, el hombre quedo tan mal que nadie jamás reclamo el desgraciado cuerpo o es decir los desgraciados jirones de hombre que quedaron.

—e, enishi,—hablo una moribunda tomoe, una que se aferraba a la conciencia—yo, solo quería… protegerte, hermano… eres lo más importante para mí, mi familia, yo te amo—

—hermana, no me digas eso, te, te estas despidiendo de mi ¡no lo hagas, no te despidas! —

—Creo que, es necesario… apenas y te distingo el rostro—

—No, no hables… guarda energías, te llevaremos a un médico—

—enishi, cuídate mucho en esta vida tan difícil que has escogido—

— ¡cállate! ¡Te dije que no te despidas por que no va a ser necesario!—

—Quiero ver a kenshin—dijo ella casi en un susurro, mientras estaba acurrucada en el regazo de su hermano—

Un par de minutos después kenshin regreso corriendo, bañado en sangre y sumamente frustrado por solo haber atrapado a uno de los hombres.

—kenshin, —hablo enishi preocupado—, ¡rápido, hay que hacer algo! —

—kenshin, —lo llamo la mujer en el suelo— ,me duele tanto verte así—

Kenshin se acercó a ella luchando por no llorar ante aquella visión tan horrible.

—a mí me gusta verte feliz y ahora no estas feliz,— la mujer de mejillas de porcelana hacía gestos de dolor mientras hablaba y se aferraba a la vida—, sabes perfectamente que yo… ya no tengo solución… cuida a enishi y cuídate tú, — levanto con gran esfuerzo la mano que aún le quedaba útil indicándoles a tomarla— ambos sean felices y piensen que yo los quiero tanto, como las veces que se van a repetir las estaciones de aquí hasta el día que den el último aliento—

Después de eso la bella mujer se quedó viendo al vacío con la mirada apagada… tomoe había muerto.

—**después de eso, ni kenshin ni yo fuimos los mismos, — hablo lloriqueante enishi, el recuerdo era doloroso—, ignoramos a mi hermana completamente… en ese tiempo kenshin empezó a hacerse muy huraño y desagradable y yo, lo único que quería era ver su cabeza en una pica y su cuerpo siendo devorado por los lobos… varias veces intente cumplir esa visión, sin ningún éxito, por suerte. —**

—**enishi, — hablo kenshin—, me culpaba de todo y el intentaba vengar a su hermana—**

—**solo, solo atrapaste a uno ¿Qué paso con el otro hombre? —pregunte—**

—**Nunca lo encontré… y enishi tampoco lo encontró, —dijo kenshin mirando al suelo, con los ojos congelados—, las cosas ahí no acaban, eso es solo el principio…—tomo aire y continuo— pasaron meses y me sentía muy frustrado, enojado con enishi, me hizo odiarlo... pero al final solucionamos todo—**

—**las peleas quedaron atrás y nos volvimos más amigos que nunca, lo de mi hermana fue un trago amargo debo admitir, pero ella no me dejo solo, —le puso una mano en la espalda—, a ninguno nos dejó solos—**

—**No lo hizo, —contesto kenshin mirándolo a los ojos—, Pasaron los años y todo ya estaba donde debía, todo, menos yo… según mi padre—**

**Parte dos: el odio más familiar que existe.**

—**Mi padre… padrastro—se corrigió rápidamente— se había enterado de lo de tomoe y de que yo no buscaba ninguna mujer u hombre o una pareja, lo que sea, no buscaba ninguna relación y empezó a preocuparse y en la primera oportunidad que vio, — giro la vista hacia oyuki que se mantenía inmutable junto a enishi—, me desgracio la existencia…**

A decir verdad esta parte de la historia era la que más quería saber ¿Por qué tanto odio? ¿Por qué tanto rencor hacia ella? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué todos sentían lo mismo por ella? … al escuchar la historia no sabía qué hacer, no sabía a quién odiar más, si a sus padres a ella o a hiromi.

Kenshin narro este nuevo trago amargo que le dio la vida.

Un día que el padrastro de kenshin el señor hiko seijuro lo llamo a casa y este acudió rápidamente a la misma, el hombre le presento al que sería su padre político.

Un hombre no muy alto y muy delgado que él conocía perfectamente, prácticamente lo conocía de toda su vida consiente; un viejo amigo de la familia, el cual por malas administraciones estaba por perderlo todo y estaba conforme con perder todo lo material, todo excepto su honor y su título; la solución a este mal eran dos personas himura kenshin hijastro de su gran amigo y tomizawa oyuki su hija ¿pero cómo ellos podrían solucionar esto? Fácil… casándose, así aunque los tomizawa lo perdieran todo, incluso el apellido, no habría problema porque los himura, sus salvavidas, vendrían en su auxilio anexando las familias y evitando la deshonra.

Un plan maestro formulado por ambas familias.

Oyuki egocéntrica y criada como una princesa rebajaba a cualquiera que le pasara enfrente pero kenshin aun así gusto de ella, para él era una mujer encantadora.

Los padres acordaron que debían realizar visitas gracias a la distancia que los separaba y así poder crear un vínculo entre los futuros esposos. Kenshin acudía a las visitas gustoso y siempre con un presente aunque sea uno pequeño pero siempre para ella. Todo marchaba bien incluso ella parecía enamorada de él.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que llego el día de la boda.

Kenshin se mostraba muy feliz tanto que visito la tumba de su adorada tomoe ese día.

—Recuerdas que me dijiste que fuera feliz y me cuidara, —hablo a una lápida con el nombre de tomoe yukishiro—, pues, estoy muy feliz, tomoe, me voy a casar…solo venía a decirte eso y, estoy muy feliz, tomoe, deséame suerte— dejo un lirio y se retiró—

Para la boda estaba todo listo, el sake para el san san kudo, el templo estaba listo, el sacerdote que les casaría y las sacerdotisas que servirían el sake y bailarían para ellos, la pintura blanca con la que oyuki se pintaría de pies a cabeza, el wataboshi de oyuki y su shiro-maku, el atuendo de kenshin con los escudos de la familia bordados enfrente y atrás ya estaban también listos.

Todo estaba listo menos la novia.

Oyuki jamás había sentido ningún tipo de cariño por kenshin ella lo único que quería era salvar su estilo de vida y aunque kenshin no era un samurái de rango alto, según su padre era un joven prometedor y ambicioso. Además todo era mejor que la bancarrota y tener que arruinarse las manos lavando ropa y limpiando pisos.

La mañana de la boda oyuki se quedó sola por buen rato ya que su madre debía arreglarse y su padre resolver unos asuntos con el padre de kenshin; oyuki tomo un baño en agua de jazmines, aun en quiebra le gustaba lo ostentoso, y al salir de dicho baño tocaron a su puerta y mando a abrir a una de las sirvientas la cual regreso con ella

—Señorita tomizawa, el hombre en la puerta solicita que quien reciba la nota sea alguien de la familia—contesto temerosa la mujer—

—No puedes hacer nada—

—Pero señora—

—Pero, pero, pero, solo sabes decir eso ¡eres una inútil! Al igual que todas las inservibles de aquí, — oyuki le lanzo una bofetada a la temerosa sirvienta—, pero bueno, ya que no sirves para nada iré yo, y, ¡lárgate de mí vista estúpida! —

Oyuki llego a la puerta para recibir la dichosa nota, nota la cual le salvo el pellejo, rápidamente entro en su habitación y escribió un par de notas que después envió al templo donde familiares, amigos cercanos y su prometido la esperaban ansiosos.

Un niño pequeño entro al templo pregonando "himura kenshin, tomizawa toru" el primero en recibir la nota fue tomizawa toru, el padre de oyuki y el segundo en recibirla fue kenshin su prometido.

La nota del señor tomizawa no decía más que unas simple palabras:

Padre:

Tengo buenas noticias, regresen a casa.

Oyuki.

Y la de kenshin no era una nota, era una carta, que decía lo siguiente.

Himura kenshin:

Tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que este matrimonio es por conveniencia de parte de mi familia, pero, acabo de recibir una carta donde afirman que los negocios de mi padre están mejor que nunca, así que, nuestro matrimonio ya no será necesario y mejor que todo eso, por fin puedo decir todo lo que me vi obligada a callar durante nuestro compromiso.

La idea de casarme contigo me repugna, la simple idea de ser la mujer de un asesino es espantosa, pensarme entre tus sabanas y entre tus brazos llenos de cicatrices me marea, pero kami-sama es benévolo me evito ese destino tan vomitivo. Te diría que busques la felicidad que conmigo no tendrás jamás pero me vería muy hipócrita haciéndolo. Tú nunca vas a encontrar nada bueno en este mundo excepto la muerte, porque eso es para lo único que sirves y servirás.

Tu sola presencia me molesta y tu sentido del humor es digno de un analfabeta, ir a visitarte en esa casa llena de asesinos y prostitutas vulgares era un suplicio, tus gestos y tu rostro son horribles sobre todo por esa espantosa cicatriz que te surca la cara y tu cabello lo único que hace es recordarme lo asquerosas que son tus manos manchadas de sangre que aunque te empeñes en limpiar sigue ahí, tus manías y tus latiguillos "oro" cuando te equivocas y "gozaru" para terminar cada maldita oración me ponen los pelos de punta, son estresantes, todo tu lo eres.

En fin creo que ya no hay más que decir excepto que no me esperes maldito.

Oyuki.

Kenshin acababa de leer la carta y solo hiso dos cosas. Una palidecer y otra salir a donde el sacerdote le esperaba.

Entrego la carta a su padre y miro de reojo al padre de oyuki y dijo.

—lo dejo a su criterio, yo ya lo juzgue—

Y se retiró sin decir palabra alguna.

Ambos padres leyeron la carta y el padre de oyuki se retiró pidiendo disculpas.

Días después el padre de kenshin le entrego la carta, este la guardo y hasta el día de hoy la conserva.

—**Y desde ahí kenshin regreso al estado huraño, pero ya no fue rabia si no que se…—enishi fue interrumpido por kenshin—**

—**Se volvió parte de mi personalidad, aunque tal vez tu no lo notas, porque a ti te trato bien,—dijo con una sonrisa tímida en los labios— aunque bueno, creo que eso es lo importante de la historia, pero, para evitarnos líos,—respiro profundo como si el aire le diera ánimos de continuar—, lo diré todo—**

**Kenshin dijo un par de palabras más e incluso oyuki empezó a alegar algo pero yo estaba tan distraída mirándola y aguantándome las ganas de partirle la cara que no escuche prácticamente nada… solo escuche lo del final.**

—**Todo eso, —dijo iracunda oyuki—, son patrañas, yo jamás escribí eso, yo me fui por cuestiones de fuerza mayor, ¡me desmaye! Y ya no pude ir—**

—**eso que te lo crea el diablo, —respondió serio enishi —**

**Mientras oyuki se defendía y enishi la callaba kenshin se levantó y empezó a buscar algo en su armario que resulto ser la carta de oyuki.**

—**Algo que siempre me gusto de ti, eran tu dicción y tu caligrafía, —le lanzo la carta doblada—, podría reconocerla hasta en las paredes del infierno. —**

**Oyuki desdoblo el pedazo de papel y lo leyó, por su mirada supe que si era de ella… además porque después se disculpó.**

—**keny, alguna vez has escuchado que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes—le dijo oyuki con rostro de cordero convaleciente, la odie tanto en ese momento— eso me paso contigo—**

—**Y tú has escuchado que es mejor estar solo a mal acompañado,— respondió huraño y podía jurar haber escuchado odio en su voz—, ¿no? pues te lo digo ahora… y cierra la boca que aún no acabo de hablar, con KAORU—**

**Kenshin me miro fijo y continuo con su historia, pero esta parte de ella lo hacía con mucha vergüenza y se tomaba su tiempo para hacerlo.**

**Parte tres: el aroma de las prostitutas**

—**Después de lo de oyuki estaba tan frustrado y enojado con migo y con todos lo que estaban a mi alrededor y eran tan obvio que el líder de la facción lo noto y creo que también noto que el lugar se ponía tenso, por mi actitud así que—callo en seco, tomo otra bocanada de aire y continuo— así que, nos llevó a un prostíbulo, para "calmar los ánimos"**** , ****no voy a negar que entre y entre con gusto…pero, no fue una experiencia linda o que yo aprecie mucho****—**

Kenshin narraba que aquel jefe les cito a todos, casados o no, heterosexuales o no a una junta que denomino "importante y muy secreta". En dicha junta el tema a tratar como ya había dicho kenshin era la salida a un burdel, algunos se reusaron otros tantos no lo hicieron, entre esos que no se negaron estaba kenshin que más que ansiosos de las prostitutas estaba deseoso de desquitarse con algo o con alguien y esa era la oportunidad perfecta.

Ya que no podía ir y apuñalar a oyuki 50 malditas veces y sacarle el corazón para comérselo mientras ella lo miraba, no podía hacerlo y que era lo que le quedaba, una prostituta… no iba a matarla o golpearla pero al menos no sería muy amable con ella.

Llegaron al dichoso burdel y salieron mujeres para formarse frente a los hombres y presentarse; una vez que se presentaron todos empezaron a escoger mujeres.

Kenshin más cauteloso se acercó a las que le daban cierto interés con una mirada que hiso a las dos mujeres retroceder. escogió a una.

—quiero a esta—contesto reseco—

—Como diga señor, —contesto la dueña—, por favor sígame—

Subieron a una habitación muy oscura, la prostituta encendió una vela y comenzó a desnudarse pero kenshin la detuvo.

—quiero hacerlo yo—ordeno—

—pero señor…—

—Tu estas aquí para servirme a mí, así que, vas a hacer lo que yo te ordene, ¿entendido?—ordeno nuevamente, pero esta vez mas autoritario que la vez anterior—

—Sí, señor, como diga—la mujer miraba su rostro marcado—

— ¿Qué pasa, tienes algún problema con mi cara? —

—No señor—

—Bien—

—kenshin la atrajo hacia ella halándola por el brazo—

—me lastima—

— ¿y? —Comenzó a besarle el cuello de forma salvaje y arrebatadora— dime, ¿no estas acostumbrada a eso? —

—pero…—

—no te quejes—

La acostó sobre el suelo y la descubrió completamente del pecho dejando sus senos a la intemperie de su boca hambrienta, le desato el obi y por fin dejo al aire su cuerpo ya probado por muchos ese mismo día.

Kenshin comenzó a desvestirse sacándose el hakama para después empezar a besar su cuerpo por todos lados, sujetando sus manos al punto de dejar un par de pulseras rojas marcadas en las muñecas de la prostituta que ya comenzaba a forcejear.

Kenshin en su frenesí no se preocupaba de si lastimaba o no a la chica.

Hasta que algo lo despertó de esa actitud salvaje, mas animal que humana.

Es un hecho científico que durante las relaciones sexuales el cuerpo desactiva por completo el sentido del olfato… pero para que esto ocurra debe haber interés sexual por parte de ambos y esta arma del cuerpo humano le fallo por completo a kenshin.

A su nariz llego un aroma pútrido, peor que cualquier otro que haya llegado a sus cavidades nasales, peor que el aroma metálico de la sangre, peor que el olor de la carne descompuesta y no, no era el aroma que despide la razón, la injusticia, la inhumanidad, los valores o cualquier otra cosa.

Aquel desagradable aroma venia del cuerpo de la mujer a la que anteriormente estaba degustando.

El aroma se podría describir como el de la suciedad acumulada por días o el sudor que no se lava por días o ambas juntas… ¡NO! , ese aroma era como el sudor y los fluidos de cientos de hombres, ¡CIENTOS! Que habían pasado por esa piel solo el día de hoy.

Kenshin sintió que la vista se le nublaba, el solo pensar en eso lo mareaba, tantas manos, tantos brazos, tanta piel, tantos… y todo sobre la misma mujer.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y soltó a la misma velocidad aquellas manos que mantenía aprisionadas hace un momento.

Tal vez el número de hombres sea ilógico o muy exagerado pero en esa situación ¿Quién es racional y lógico?

Salió de la habitación dejando a la prostituta desconcertada y un poco aliviada; bajo las escaleras en yukata y sin ningún rastro de libido… solo corrió fuera del local con el rostro pálido y la mente alborotada.

¿Qué haces? ¿Qué estuviste por hacer? ¿Tú no eres así?... ¿Por qué viniste aquí? ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza? , pensó aturdido.

La situación sola ya era incomoda pero lo que le siguió no se comparaba.

Al día siguiente, al bajar las escaleras para comenzar su día un nuevo pandemónium lo persiguió.

Sus compañeros, los que lo vieron salir de la habitación y los que no lo vieron, bromeaban en un humor grotesco sobre aquel evento, ofensas, risas burlonas, maltrato de parte de hiromi… un corazón destrozado que no encontraba como repararse por las situaciones… todo le cayó como un baldazo de agua helada, demasiado cerca un evento del otro para ser considerado justo.

**Me sentía mal, no me sentía asqueada ni mucho menos, me sentía mal por él, tuve la intención de levantarme y abrazarlo hasta que oyuki hiso de las suyas.**

—**oyuki rio— vaya, que hasta para eso, se te dificultan las cosas keny—**

**No lo dude un segundo… le respondí.**

— **¿¡y es así como pretendes casarte con el!? —**

— **¡cierra la boca, estúpida, sin nombre! —**

—**prefiero no tener un nombre a tener el tuyo—**

—**Kaoru, —kenshin me llamo—, te pido un poco de paciencia que aún no termino —**

**Increíble… ¿qué más podría pasar en esta historia? ¡Para que aún no termine de contarla!**

**Parte cuatro: de los labios de la belleza**

Dicen que las geishas son la más grande expresión de belleza humana de Japón, elegantes y expertas en el arte de la conversación, todas unas artistas… pero en su juventud esa belleza, es un diamante en bruto y hay que pulirlo.

Kenshin tuvo un pequeño rose con una maiko demasiado novata para saber que debe y que no debe hacer en público; nadie le daría importancia al tema, ni se sentiría ofendido por la imprudencia de una pequeña maiko… de no ser porque hiromi le dio demasiada importancia.

Como ya sabemos hiromi es hija de una de las dueñas de la casa donde viven kenshin, sanosuke, enishi y los demás.

Cierto día hiromi tuvo la necesidad de salir tarde por la noche, pero, no quería hacerlo sola, así que, kenshin se ofreció a acompañarla, ese fue su primer error.

Al ir caminando por una de las calles principales, se toparon con dos mujeres una geisha y su hermana pequeña, una maiko.

La mayor les saludo con extrema elegancia y porte mientras que la pequeña se olvidó por completo de hacer aquel gesto, solo se quedó mirando la marca en forma de "x" que adorna el rostro de kenshin, la pequeña hico un gesto de miedo y desagrado y cambio su lado de caminata, para así evitar pasar junto al hombre de la cicatriz por el que se sentía intimidada.

Kenshin apenas le tomo importancia, de cierta forma le pareció cómico, pero, se le olvido quien iba a su lado.

Al día siguiente pasando por uno de los cuartos de reojo vio a hiromi haciendo un espectáculo muy gracioso para los demás y curioso se detuvo a observar por la puerta.

—Muy bien, —dijo hiromi—, yo soy la maiko y tú vas a ser himura— levanto a una de las sirvientas que estaban sirviendo el almuerzo—

—pero señora, necesito terminar de servir—

—yunko, no te preocupes, las demás lo harán, tu solo camina como si no estuvieras viendo nada—

—Comprendo—respondió la sirvienta—

Si kenshin había demostrado interés antes, ahora estaba más que interesado en saber para que su nombre sería utilizado.

—damas y caballeros, es un gusto para mí y para yunko presentar la obra titulada "el hombre viuda negra"… aplaudan por favor—

La gente comenzó a aplaudir.

Yunko comenzó a caminar tal y como le indicaron.

—Así comienza, — empezó hiromi—, tuve la necesidad de salir a recoger algo tarde por la noche de ayer, así que himura, el hombre viuda negra se ofreció a acompañarme y el caminaba tal como lo hace yunko,—la señalo—, entonces dos mujeres, una geisha y una maiko que la acompañaba aparecieron en la calle, pude ver los ojos de himura casi salirse cuando vio a la geisha, porque era hermosa y ya ven que no tiene suerte con las mujeres—

Los hombres y las mujeres estallaron en risas ante el "cómico" comentario de oyuki.

—Pero entonces, —continuo—, la joven maiko se le quedo viendo…—una de las sirvientas la interrumpió—

—Tal vez le pareció guapo—

—¡ja! Si eso fue lo que paso seguro mato el encanto, porque se le quedo mirando fijo y himura se puso rojo, tanto como su cabello—

—Se puso así y solo lo miro una maiko, —rio estruendosamente—, imaginen que hará cuando lo mire una geisha—

Kenshin seguía escuchando y observando en silencio, la sangre le hervía, todo lo que contaba hiromi era mentira, o al menos estaba exagerado y editado a conveniencia de hiromi.

—Bueno, bueno, ya déjenme contarles, —hablo algo molesta—, bueno la maiko se le quedo viendo fijo y cuando nos acercamos más hiso una cara de asco, —exagero una cara de asco—, que si la hubieran visto en el momento no sabrían si reír o llorar por el pobre de himura. —

Las risas no esperaron.

—Pero eso no fue lo peor, —continúo—, además de hacer la cara que hiso cuando le vio la cicatriz se cambió de lado, para no pasarle en seguida—

Las risas nuevamente se hicieron presentes.

Y

Kenshin entro a la habitación.

—esta casa es muy antigua, debe tener más de 100 años, ¿sabían que las cosas que cumplen 100 años tienen ojos y oídos? —Dijo kenshin entrando en la habitación—

Inmediatamente todos guardaron sus risas.

— ¿por cierto de que hablaban?, —pregunto haciéndose el desentendido—

—ah, pues hiromi nos contaba una historia de algo que le paso ayer—respondió uno de los hombres—

—Ya veo, en ese caso, no me interesa saber… lo más seguro es que sean mentiras—respondió reseco y salió de la habitación—

En cuanto kenshin salió de la habitación hiromi hablo.

—Se fue la viuda negra—

Nuevamente las risas llegaron a los oídos ya lastimados de kenshin.

—**Y desde entonces hiromi y algunos miembros de la facción me dicen viuda negra… mujer que se me acerca, mujer que muere o se va—miro a oyuki con asco—**

**No supe que más hacer excepto levantarme.**

—**enishi, puedes salir por favor, — le pedí y este obedeció—, kenshin, tu también—**

— **¿que? —pregunto asustado—**

—**Tranquilo, solo sal un momento por favor—**

**Ambos hombres salieron del cuarto dejando a oyuki sentada, camine hacia el armario y busque algo en el mismo.**

**Al sacarlo vi a oyuki palidecer por un instante para después levantarse y querer salir de la habitación.**

—**dudo, que te puedas ir, —le hable—, no te voy a dejar irte—**

**Corrí para darle alcance y la hale del brazo hasta el otro lado de la habitación donde la acorrale con mi katana desenfundada en su delicado cuello de princesa.**

—**eres un ser despreciable, seguro estas aquí, no porque ames a kenshin, sino porque tu situación económica no te deja de otra… pero escúchame bien, — la empuje logrando que se golpeara la cabeza con la pared—, él no está solo y no vas a volver a jugar con él, es un ser humano y todo lo que hagas a él le duele, aunque te cueste creerlo tiene corazón, — la solté y se desplomo de rodillas respirando agitadamente y sujetándose el cuello—, ¡ah! Otra cosa, casi lo olvido… ya que te dan tanto asco sus cicatrices y sobre todo la que "surca su rostro" te dejare un recuerdo. —**

**Con un movimiento veloz y certero le corte del hombro a la muñeca logrando sacarle un grito.**

—**Continúe—estoy segura que eso, te dejara una cicatriz horrible—me agache a su lado, ella lloraba de dolor— te mereces esto y más, debería cortarte la cara, para dejes de quejarte de kenshin, remedo de mujer—**

—**Me la vas a pagar— me respondió—**

—**Tal vez, pero hoy no, — la tome del brazo herido—, quiero que te largues de aquí, en cuanto te curen eso—**

**Limpie mi katana, la guarde y Salí de la habitación.**

—**kenshin, todo lo que me cuentas es horrible, —lo tome de la mejilla herida—, pero yo te quiero y si a oyuki le parece fea tu cicatriz, no tiene buen gusto porque a mí me gusta, así te encuentro fácilmente—reí—**

**El solo me sonrió y recargo su mejilla en mi mano, no pude evitar abrazarlo y tampoco pude evitar sentir lo que sentía por él.**

**Llegaron en auxilio de oyuki la cual casualmente se había desmayado y por lo tanto la acomodaron en la habitación de hiromi y la dejaron quedarse ahí, la habitación de hiromi ya parecía nido de víboras.**

**Más tarde todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones.**

—**kenshin, jamás tomes en cuenta lo que diga oyuki o lo que diga hiromi, si es necesario solo escúchame a mí. —**

—**lo tendré en cuenta… ¿kaoru? —**

— **¿si? —**

—**gracias, por no odiarme, después de lo que te conté—**

—**Reí— si te odiara, me tendría que odiar a mí misma, lo que me contaste no son más que errores humanos y giros bruscos de la vida, kenshin en mi tienes a una amiga y siempre podrás contar conmigo, sin importar que pase y de qué lado estés tú. —**

—**Te lo agradezco, infinitamente— me respondió—**

**Aun con el riesgo de que alguien entrara y mal interpretara todo otra vez dormimos en el mismo futon y nos tomamos la libertad de:**

**Yo. Acurrucar a kenshin en mi pecho a modo de almohada y acariciar su cabeza.**

**Y el simplemente disfrutar de ello como un niño pequeño que no tiene de que preocuparse estando en el regazo de su madre.**

**Glosario:**

**1.-San san kudo (3 y 3, 9 veces):**** Una sacerdotisa sirve sake en un vaso 3 veces. El novio lo bebe poco a poco 3 veces, y la novia también bebe 3 veces desde el mismo vaso. Repitiendo el ritual 3 veces. Al terminar esto ya se les considera casados**

**2.-Shiro-maku: kimono nupcial**

**3.-Wataboshi: es el gorro blanco que usan las novias**

**4.-Maiko: aprendiz de geisha**

**Waaaa! Está muy largo, pero requería de ese tamaño, me duelen los hombros x_x**

**Bueno espero lo disfruten y odien como yo odio a oyuki y hiromi.**

**Y también espero que tomoe les llegue justo al kokoro jaja**

**Saludos y hasta la próxima.**


	8. La razón de la presencia

Hola… solo diré que, ¡no me asesinen!

Y si leen en el fandom de inuyasha puede que me vean haciendo locuras por esos rumbos jaja

**La razón de la presencia.**

Al día siguiente nadie fue capaz de echar a oyuki a la calle por la herida que yo le había causado, ella necesitaba ayuda con muchas cosas ya que su brazo herido no le permitía hacer tanto como quisiera hacer… de cierta forma me arrepentí de haberlo hecho pero de otra me sentía sumamente plena y realizada casi tanto como haber aprobado un examen de cálculo diferencial con cien puntos.

Pero aun con la herida, oyuki no dejaba de ser oyuki. Por las atenciones que su brazo requería logro permanecer una semana entre nuestras almas, una semana de locos.

Fue una semana horrible para todos pero sobre todo para mí.

Oyuki se mantuvo rebajándome de todas las maneras posibles. En solo una semana y por la lástima que me daba yo no le hacía absolutamente nada.

Verla con el brazo vendado e inmóvil era como ver llegar uno de esos perros callejeros que llegan de vez en cuando a tu casa a pedir un poco de agua y comida, a los cuales terminas atendiendo por lastima e incluso el pobre animal termina moviéndote el rabo gustoso cuando te ve; tanto era el sentimiento de lástima que me provocaba que es fácil compararla con eso.

El único problema es que esa perra callejera llamada oyuki venía con rabia porque por más que le atendieras y le trataras como se debe tratar a una animalito inocente ella jamás te movería el rabo gustosa, si te llegases a distraer no solo te mordería la mano, te arrancaría los dedos si pudiera y después se comería tus entrañas mientras movía el rabo gustosa.

Uno de los días de esa semana infernal oyuki sentada y siendo atendida como a ella le gusta: una princesa. Nos observaba a las demás trabajar arduamente lavando ropa, limpiando pisos, llevando cubetas, sacudiendo, cocinando o atendiendo a los hombres y lo único que hacia era reírse de nosotras porque además de hacer todas esas tareas teníamos que atenderla a ella de alguna manera.

Pero el problema no eran sus sonrisas burlonas y risas indiscretas, era lo que me hacía especialmente a mí.

Uno de esos días de arduo trabajo yo tenía que acarrear baldes de agua porque la que ya había acarreado hace días se había terminado.

Oyuki vio la oportunidad perfecta de humillarme gracias a dos puntos que jamás considere; una de las chicas, al ver que yo no tenía kimonos me obsequio uno de sus viejos kimonos ya que ella había comprado uno nuevo. El dichoso kimono era color lila muy claro con detalles en purpura y yo como ya había mencionado llevaba baldes con agua… mala combinación cuando se tiene a oyuki cerca, en si dudo que sea una buena combinación en cualquier caso, pero este caso en especial era el más crítico.

Pasaba junto a ella para llevar unas cubetas adentro cuando oyuki puso su pie en mi camino haciéndome trastabillar y finalmente tropezar con mis propios pasos logrando irme de lado al suelo y tirándome encima el agua. Resultado… un kimono de color claro, trasparente y pegado a mi cuerpo y por la parte de las piernas abierta dejando ver casi toda mi pierna, una visión demasiado sexy para mi mente moderna y demasiado vulgar para la mente cerrada de todos los presentes.

Caí verdaderamente mal, me dolía el costado de la cadera, seguro me dejara moretón, y, no solo eso, la cubeta la cual salió a perderse en el cielo me callo en la frente haciéndome una pequeña herida, nada grave, pero igual dolía.

Kenshin que se encontraba con los demás hombres hablando de no sé qué cosas, el me vio y al ver la cara de los demás ahí presentes corrió en mi auxilio y al estar cerca oyuki le hiso lo mismo a él pero el con mejores reflejos callo como se dice vulgarmente "en cuatro" cerca de mi pierna.

— ¡vaya, battousai esa mujer de verdad hace que le caigas a los pies! —Grito uno de los hombres ahí presentes—

El solo volteo a mirarlo de manera desagradable y sanosuke siguiéndole el juego a ese hombre dijo.

—Estoy seguro que él quisiera caerle a ella en otro lado—Rio con su típica risa "discreta" —

— ¡cállate imbécil! En vez de hacer bromas idiotas deberías haber venido a ayudarla—respondió kenshin ya algo sonrojado por los comentarios, las risas y las miradas—

El asunto no tuvo tanta importancia, de hecho creo que ninguno la tuvo, pero de tan seguidos que eran cada uno de esos eventos, que la poca paciencia que tenía para con ella finalmente se terminó.

En uno de sus casuales insultos, subí a la habitación que compartía con kenshin y tome nuevamente mi katana, logre esconderla tras mi espalda y baje sin que oyuki se percatara de la presencia de aquella que arruino su tersa piel color porcelana.

Al encontrarme frente a ella la desenfunde y realice el mismo tipo de amenaza que la vez anterior pero en vez de ponerla en su cuello la puse en sus preciosas clavículas haciendo presión para crearle una nueva cicatriz, esta vez menos profunda.

—estoy segura de hablar por todos en esta casa ¡lárgate de aquí! —Dije con furia—

— ¿¡Por qué debería de hacerlo maldita vagabunda!? Tú no eres nada aquí más que una arrimada, no creas que no sé qué kenshin te trajo de la calle, ¡cerda vagabunda sin nombre! —

—Rechine mis dientes por la ira— yo soy una vagabunda, aquí no tengo un hogar ni una familia, aquí estoy sola, pero, estoy orgullosa de ello, porque así me di cuenta de lo capaz que soy de hacer las cosas y aquí y de esta manera conocí mi valor como ser humano capaz de hacer todo lo que me proponga y lo mejor de todo es que descubrí que puedo lograrlo sin depender de nadie y sin importar lo que gente como tú me diga, a diferencia de ti yo soy independiente y muy capaz—

—Eso no te hace menos vagabunda y eso no te da un nombre—

—Es verdad, no me hace menos vagabunda y tampoco me da un nombre… porque yo ya tengo uno, — la tome del cabello y la arrastre hasta la puerta—, y ese nombre es Kaoru kamiya,— la lance al frente de la casa—, apréndetelo bien—dije finalmente—

Arme un escándalo y los demás salieron a ver qué pasaba la vieron en el suelo despeinada y yo con mi katana en mano y en vez de detenerme me apoyaron.

Con insultos de lo más desagradables, gritos, abucheos y demás Tomizawa oyuki salió por la puerta frontal para no regresar jamás.

Después me entere de muchas cosas pero principalmente que había pasado con ella al salir de esa casa y la razón del porque había venido a la misma pregonando matrimonio con kenshin.

Ella había acudido a kenshin porque hacía un año que sus padres habían sido asesinados de manera despiadada y ella al no tener hermanos había quedado sola y con todos los negocios de su padre.

Pero al ser educada como una princesa y al jamás haber aprendido a administrar el dinero que tanto le gustaba gastar termino llevándose a la quiebra a si misma y a una desesperada condición donde tuvo que vender todo para pagar las deudas tan exorbitantes de las que se había hecho acreedora; ella estaba sin nada ni nadie en la calle y había venido a rogar a kenshin una mano de ayuda, la cual, tal vez por mi culpa o tal vez no, pero fue una mano de ayuda que le fue negada, al escuchar esto me hiso sentir un poco mal, porque de alguna manera entendía su situación pero al mismo tiempo me hiso recordar la palabra KARUMA o karma como se le conoce coloquialmente.

Pero el no recibir una mano de ayuda no fue su karuma, su karuma fue lo que paso después de que la sacamos de esta casa… la pobre mujer termino viviendo un calvario; ella termino en kyoto, más precisamente en los distritos del placer de kyoto, ella se convirtió en una prostituta, para no morir de hambre y frio tuvo que vender su alma al mejor postor y ese fue un burdel… al menos puedo decir que era una prostituta popular ya que recibimos noticias de ella que estaba en kyoto hasta donde estábamos nosotros en Kumamoto.

No pude no recordar la similitud que tuvo su forma de irse con la imagen mental de un libro, salió de la casa y volteo a mirarnos con la mirada furibunda pero se resignó y camino hacia adelante. Una salida dramática con un final dramático, en fin la vida de una princesa derrocada.

Pasaron los días y el ambiente se normalizo, kenshin salió en su primer misión en dos semanas.

Salieron en busca de un traidor el cual entregaba información al señor feudal del pueblo vecino el cual tenía grandes intereses en las tierras del señor takemura o sea Kumamoto.

La casa prácticamente se quedó sola de no ser por un par de hombres y algunos novatos que quedaron de guardias.

Gein, primo de kenshin les había llevado las notas sobre aquel espía y en esas marcaban muchos puntos de reunión, pero gein no había podido determinar cuál sería el que este espía utilizaría hoy, así que decidieron separarse en grupos y revisar cada punto de reunión.

Kenshin se fue con gein.

—kenshin —hablo gein—

— ¿hacia mucho que no salíamos juntos en misiones verdad? —

—tienes razón, ya casi un año sin salir juntos—

—Me alegra que esta vez saliéramos juntos—

—Si, a mi igual—contesto risueño kenshin— de verdad que lo hace… oye, mira, ya llegamos al lugar, será mejor escondernos hasta que llegue la hora—

—sí, hay que hacerlo, no podemos dejar que nuestra sangre arruine nuestro trabajo ¿no es así? —

Ambos rieron alegremente por el comentario de gein

—Sí, tienes razón, nuestra sangre no debe interferir—aseguro kenshin—

Esperaron por horas y el espía jamás llego al punto de reunión.

—rayos, parece ser que herramos, este no era el punto de reunión—dijo gein con la voz decepcionada—

—Tienes razón, lo mejor será irnos… pero ve el lado amable, no nos ensuciamos las manos con la sangre de un traidor—comento kenshin—

—tu siempre con tu forma tan dura de juzgar a la gente—

—No es tan dura, más bien es… realista o justa, si, es una forma justa de juzgar—

—lo dudo—

— ¿De qué hablas? —

—No hay maneras justas de juzgar, porque siempre va a estar de por medio tu forma de ver el mundo y eso hace que juzgar siempre sea injusto—dijo gein— por decir yo tengo un juicio sobre ti ,pero, el juicio que tienen otros de ti es muy diferente… eres mi primo y para mi eres un gran tipo— se acercó a kenshin para quedar rostro con rostro, kenshin le sonreía entretenido por sus deliberaciones sobre los juicios justos— pero, para otros, tú no eres un gran tipo, para otros tu eres una amenaza—dijo gein finalmente—

En ese instante kenshin no sabía que estaba pasando consigo mismo, cerca de la boca del estómago sintió un frio familiar atravesarle, su sonrisa se desvaneció para convertirse en una expresión de extrañeza y para finalmente mirar a donde provenía aquel frio familiar; la mano de su primo, de su compañero, de su familia, detenía el mango de aquella kodachi que tenía incrustada en el cuerpo.

—kenshin— le dijo enishi al oído mientras este permanecía en shock— yo soy el espía— sonrió para sí mismo— tu siempre has sido mi misión…y la primera vez falle, pero esta vez no lo hare — gein le dio un giro a la kodachi que aún estaba tocando las entrañas de kenshin— pero, no podía matarte sin decirte algo muy importante, tal vez por eso tarde tanto o tal vez solo quería hacerlo en el momento en que más debilidad me mostraras… pero lo que quiero decirte es que yo soy tu asesino y fui ese asesino que nunca pudiste atrapar… yo mate a tomoe— saco bruscamente la kodachi dejándolo en el suelo— sabes que es gracioso, tardaste alrededor de cinco años en verte así de débil, tan débil que eh logrado herirte de muerte. Increíble que tardara tanto en matarte si te conozco tanto. — gein se retiró dejando a kenshin hundido en el charco de su propia sangre—

Kenshin se quedó mirando a la nada recostado en el suelo donde gein le había dejado con una herida chorreante de sangre, solo, en medio de la oscuridad y de la noche que acorralaba aquel callejón de Kumamoto.

—to, tomoe, gein, maldito—decía susurrando— Kaoru, lamento todo, no te cuide como te prometí.—al final sus labios se cerraron—

Las horas pasaron y empezaron a regresar grupos de hombres con los rostros decepcionados, su misión se había visto fallida, nunca encontraron al espía… todos regresaban, todos menos kenshin y gein.

Y aunque gein me preocupaba no se podía comparar con el nivel de preocupación que tenía por kenshin.

Las manos me temblaban y sentía un sudor agrio y frio en la frente, podía sentir cada una de esas gotas resbalar por mi frente con total libertad como autos por una calle solitaria en plena madrugada.

Sanosuke me dijo que me sentara y me calmara, pero yo no podía, aun sentada mi pie empezaba una danza de desespero golpeteando contra el piso y mis manos frías y sudorosas jugueteaban entre ellas, no lo soporte.

—Oigan, —llamo megumi—, ¿Kaoru no estaba ahí sentada? —señalo donde se suponía que yo estaba sentada—

Sanosuke entro en pánico y ordeno que me buscaran por toda la casa.

—sano, porque tanto alboroto, debió haber entrado a la casa—

—megumi, ella quería salir a buscar a kenshin, si salió, puso su cabeza en riesgo, los espías no son cualquier cosa, si la ve y la identifica antes de que llegue con kenshin o si llega mientras él y gein pelean…—

—La va a matar— termino la frase megumi— ¡ya escucharon a sanosuke, hay que encontrarla a como dé lugar, no tengan pudor siquiera, busquen incluso en el baño o en las bañeras, donde sea!—

Buscaron en cada rincón de la casa, pero, efectivamente yo no estaba, Salí a las calles de Kumamoto que ahora estaban tan lluviosas y oscuras como el día en el que cruce mi camino con él por primera vez.

En Kumamoto había dos búsquedas desesperadas y ninguna tenia resultado.

Por un lado me buscaban y por el otro yo buscaba.

Corría sin saber a dónde correr y sin ver más allá de mi nariz, con mi desespero empecé a llorar por no obtener resultados, tal vez corrí durante una hora o dos o tal vez mas no tome el tiempo y no tenía con que hacerlo.

Corrí hasta que por fin llegue a un callejón demasiado obscuro como para siquiera considerar pasar por ahí, pero, hoy tenía que hacer una excepción, corrí hasta que por causa de mi vista limitada y lo resbaloso del suelo caí de cara ensuciándome del barro más pestilente en el que pude caer, olía a muerte, olía a tripas putrefactas de pescado y a sangre fresca, intente levantarme pero me dolía el tobillo tal vez me lastime al caer; como no pude levantarme, me recosté en aquel maloliente barro para descansar un poco, respiraba agitada y a lo lejos vi en el suelo un bulto inmóvil.

Podría jurar que al ver ese bulto en el suelo, inmóvil, me dio taquicardia, si no tuviera carne en el pecho el corazón se habría escapado de entre mis costillas desesperado al ver que yo no podía avanzar gran cosa gracias a mi tobillo herido.

El acercarme como soldado en plena guerra me hacía sentir el tiempo avanzar a paso de tortuga.

Con forme me acercaba y la lluvia amainaba aquel bulto empezaba a tomar forma y se me hacía cada vez más familiar.

— ¡kenshin! — grite arrastrándome por el suelo como si mi vida dependiera de ello—

Me acerque y lo único que vi fue una cabellera rojiza empapada y enlodada y unos ojos apagados.

—Grite— ¡ah, kenshin! —

**Espero que les gustara y si, este quedo más cortito.**

**Por cierto felices fiestas y espero que este 2015 llegue como una gran bendición para ustedes y los suyos, en especial para zuryhimura, Lica, rogue85, pola de himura, azucenas45, pajaritoazul y a las dos personitas que no supe quiénes eran, ¡les deseo muchos éxitos!**


	9. Revelaciones

Revelaciones:

Hay una frase que me hace pensar de manera inevitable en esta anécdota…

"algunas veces se vende el alma, para salvar el cuerpo."

Con forme me acerque y la lluvia amaino aquel bulto empezó a tomar forma, cada vez se me hacía más familiar.

— ¡kenshin! — grite arrastrándome por el suelo, como si mi vida dependiera de ello

Me acerque y lo único que vi fue una cabellera rojiza empapada, enlodada y lo peor de todo unos ojos apagados que adornaban su rostro haciendo juego con una cicatriz profunda y unos labios incoloros.

—Grite— ¡ah, kenshin! —

En la cercana lejanía de un techo, se encontraba Gein. Solo observando en la sombra.

Al ver que Kenshin no se movía y que yo gritaba desesperada hecha un mar de lágrimas. Entre las mismas sombras en las cuales se mantenía escondido, desapareció.

Sanosuke y los demás me buscaban desesperadamente, Megumi incluso comenzó a pedir auxilio a Kannon la divinidad de la compasión, para así, poder dar conmigo, Kenshin, Gein y que todos regresemos con bien. Que ninguna vida se pierda en el camino.

—¡Kenshin! —llore—

—Un samurái—Kenshin hablo, ¡Por fin hablo! — puede creer y orar a los dioses, pero, jamás debe depender de ellos ni pedirles nada.

—¿Como? —pregunte, esas eran unas extrañas palabras.—

—Falte a esa regla básica.

—¿Cómo que faltaste a esa regla básica? ¿A qué te refieres?

—¿A qué me refiero? pues les pedí a los dioses verte y me lo han concedido, así que, de verdad debo estar muriendo. —Giro su cabeza para mirar a la nada—

—No, no te estas muriendo, así que no digas esas cosas, si los dioses me trajeron aquí seguro es para poderte encontrar, ¡Grandísimo bobo!

Arrastre su cuerpo a un negocio cercano para protegerlo de la lluvia, que en realidad no era más que una simple brisa acuosa.

Ya en la protección de aquel negocio me percate de una herida bastante profunda que atravesaba el delgado cuerpo de Kenshin.

—De mí no te desases tan fácilmente,—dije decidida—, de mi cuenta corre que tu no mueras hoy—

El seguía mirándome como si fuera la última vez que lo haría y dijo:

—Ni el cielo, ni la tierra son mi abrigo, cuerpo y alma son ilusión. La espada de Gein, como un destello, corto el viento de la primavera. —Dijo susurrante kenshin—

—Para estar delirante es un pensamiento muy lúcido—pensaba—Kenshin no es momento de decir proverbios zen.

—Si es momento, quiero que te acuerdes de mí cada vez que tengas ese libro en tus manos.

Me desespero su actitud tan fúnebre y tome una decisión… actuar de inmediato.

Nunca había tomado un curso de primeros auxilios, que en estos momentos me hubiera sido de gran utilidad, pero, si algo me había enseñado los libros, películas, series y demás era a detener lo más posible una hemorragia.

Rápidamente e ignorando el valor sentimental que pudiera tener aquel precioso kimono que me regalo la señora Haruma, con manos y dientes logre rasgarlo para así poder tener un trapo con el que hacer presión sobre la herida.

La lluvia comenzó a caer nuevamente, pero esta vez con menor intensidad. El cielo lloraba algo.

A lo lejos escuche pasos apresurados, pero extrañamente no podía gritar, así que tome las manos de Kenshin le dije que presionara lo más fuerte que pudiera, me levante y corrí a donde provenían las voces.

Al salir de ese callejón me percaté de que no era una o dos personas si no un grupo entero que para mí fortuna resultaron ser Sanosuke y los demás.

—¡AQUI! —grite señalando con los brazos el callejón—

Lograron reconocerme y apresuraron el paso.

—¡Kaoru! —grito Megumi—¡estás bien! ¡¿Qué te paso, tu kimono?!

—¡yo no importo, KENSHIN SI!

Comencé a correr como si el suelo no fuera de tierra si no de carbón hirviendo y detrás mío los demás que corrían de la misma manera.

Finalmente llegamos a donde Kenshin se mantenía haciendo "presión" en su herida.

Rápidamente me retiraron de su lado, lo tomaron en brazos y lo llevaron con el médico de la facción.

¿Estaba asustada? Si hubiera una posibilidad de que el alma se te escapara por la boca seguro me habría pasado. Kenshin tenía una herida sumamente profunda, además el arma le había desgarrado la carne que había tocado, pero lo más importante de todo, aquí no hay transfusiones sanguíneas.

Si Kenshin no moría por la herida, seguro lo hacía por la pérdida de sangre… ¿asustada? Yo no estaba asustada, estaba sin alma.

Las horas pasaron e incluso Megumi nos trajo algo de ropa seca a mí y a Sanosuke que no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que llegamos. Si había alguien preocupado por Kenshin definitivamente era él. Considero que mi preocupación no se asemejaba a la de Sanosuke, su mirada parecía como si presintiera algo.

Finalmente después de casi toda la noche un hombre con el rostro triste salió de la habitación donde estaba Kenshin y dijo:

—no puedo asegurar nada, él tiene que pasar al menos tres noches antes de poder decir que esta fuera de peligro—el canoso y cansado hombre me miro, pidió que nos sacaran a Megumi y a mi —

—Sanosuke, —le llamo el hombre—, dudo mucho que battousai sobreviva esta noche.

Lo siguiente que escuche fue un grito ensordecedor que provenía de la garganta de Sanosuke acompañado de múltiples golpes a uno de los muros.

Sanosuke salió con los ojos acuosos y Enishi al mirarlo inmediatamente cambio su gesto de preocupación por uno que se convirtió en un largo sollozo que callo con sus manos al igual que detuvo sus lágrimas con las mismas.

Los Hombres que estaban en la espera de buenas noticias empezaron a retirarse al ver el gesto de su líder, pero se detuvieron cuando Sanosuke hablo.

—presten atención, no todo está perdido, ¡Kenshin sigue vivo y puede que no resista esta noche o puede que sí, todo depende de él!… ¡Pero lo que no depende de él es atrapar a ese maldito que lo dejo así, que lo traiciono y que nos traiciono! —nunca escuche tanta fuerza en su voz, una fuerza que desentonaba con sus ojos acuosos—

—Pero ni siquiera sabemos quién lo hizo—dijo uno de los hombres—

—ustedes no lo saben, pero yo si… Kenshin logro decírmelo… ¡Estamos en busca de la cabeza de Gein!

Todos sin ninguna excepción abrimos los ojos por la sorpresa, Gein, familia y amigo de Kenshin… ¡le había intentado dar muerte!

—Sanosuke—lo llame—si van tras su cabeza, yo quiero ser parte de esa cacería de brujas

Kaoru, tú no puedes ir

¿Porque no?

Kenshin necesita que ores por él y que le cuides—me respondió Sanosuke con la voz más dulce que en ese momento pudo ofrecerme—

Además—dijo enishi— el seguro nos matara si te pasa algo o si dejamos que te ensucies las manos de sangre y sobretodo de la sangre de un traidor del calibre de Gein.

Ellos tienen razón—dijo uno de los hombres— es mejor que se quede.

No pude discutir más con ellos y esa noche ore como nunca lo había hecho, el cielo podría considerarme hipócrita pero, Kenshin y yo necesitábamos esas oraciones.

A la mañana siguiente todos se fueron de cacería de brujas, todos menos yo y las demás mujeres.

Kenshin contra todo pronóstico había logrado sobrevivir los tres días que el medico había dado.

—Kenshin, —lo llame—, me alegra que estés bien.

—Rezongo—los dioses son caprichosos, me hicieron romper ese código por nada.

—Reí—veo que ya te sientes mejor.

—Seguro, solo me duele todo el cuerpo y necesito ayuda hasta para ir al baño.—contesto sarcástico—

Nunca sentí tanta alegría como en ese momento, verlo bien, verlo vivo.

—pensé que, ya no te vería… me alegra haberme equivocado.

—también me alegra que te equivocaras.

—Volví a reír—yo no podría soportar la idea se perderte porque te…—me calle—

—¿Porque?

—Kenshin, en otro momento, ahora lo importante es que te mejores—le di un beso en la frente —

—Como quieras—Dijo— aunque si lo que pienso es verdad, la idea me agrada. Oye Kaoru ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Hiromi ahora que no estoy ahí?

—Medite un momento— bueno… te lo diré en diez palabras, Hiromi me es tan agradable como sentarme sobre un hormiguero.

—Rio un poco y después gimió de dolor— mejor no me hagas reír.

Empecé a reír y a conversar un poco más con él y finalmente me retire.

Los demás hombres seguían lejos con su cacería de brujas y nosotras seguíamos cuidando de Kenshin y de nosotras mismas

—Megumi, no quiero decir que somos unas inútiles ni nada por el estilo, pero, creo que no fue buena idea dejarnos solas y sobre todo con Kenshin tan grave y con Gein rondando.

—Megumi rio—Kaoru, nosotras no estamos solas, ¿ves todos estos negocios que rodean la clínica?

si, ¿Qué tienen?

No son simples negocios, son casas donde están muchos de nuestros espías y, están aquí para proteger a los heridos… aunque tú te vayas todo un mes, Kenshin no va a estar solo, a él lo protegen alrededor de 50 almas.

¿enserio?

Claro que si, además hay una casa que tiene un cuarto oculto en el que todas las esposas, madres, hijos y demás familiares nos ocultaremos en caso de un ataque.

vaya—respondí—

Así es, y, tranquila tú también estas incluida en la lista de los que pueden esconderse ahí

¿enserio?

Si, Sanosuke, Enishi y Kenshin lo acordaron aunque, —rio—, para los que cuidan ese lugar, tu eres la señora Himura.

¡¿Qué?!

Como lo oyes. Para poderte incluir en las listas, tuvieron que mentir y decir que eres la prometida de Kenshin o su esposa, no recuerdo bien lo que me dijo sano. —comenzó a jugar con uno de sus mechones— pero el punto es que vas a estar a salvo.

Pues, es una revelación extraña, pero, supongo que tengo que… agradecerles.

Así es.—finalizo Megumi—

Pasaron las semanas y Kenshin ya podía atenderse, al menos en lo más básico, comer, ir al baño, sentarse y demás, así que el médico le dio el visto bueno para regresar a casa.

Hacía semanas que los hombres habían regresado de la cacería de brujas sin una cabeza que empalar, Gein se había escapado y tras de sí no había dejado huellas que seguir.

Si no hubiese sido por Kenshin cualquiera ya daría a Gein por muerto.

…o…..

…o…..

Ya habían pasado dos meses de aquello y Kenshin ya estaba casi restablecido, aun no podía hacer grandes esfuerzos, no porque no pudiera si no porque no lo dejábamos hacerlos.

Cierto día, el cielo se prestaba para convertirse en un día meramente tormentoso, y así fue, esa misma tarde una tormenta había imposibilitado cualquier actividad fuera de casa, así que nos dispusimos a descansar ese día.

Una vez que cenamos, tomamos un pequeño baño y nos relajamos, nos fuimos a dormir ya que no es como encender el televisor y distraerte con algún programa hasta la una de la mañana, aquí no se puede hacer eso así que, simplemente, nos fuimos a dormir.

Solo unas horas de sueño fueron las que logramos conseguir cuando un golpe en seco logro despertarnos.

La luz de un relámpago dejo ver a la persona que provoco aquel ruido.

—Gein— dijo Kenshin levantándose rápidamente—

Gein sonrió siniestramente y le dio un golpe a Kenshin en donde se encontraba su herida aparentemente recuperada y lo hiso caer casi si aire.

Con Kenshin imposibilitado todo dependía de mí.

En vez de atacar grite con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, Gein comenzó a reír y yo también lo hice.

Empezó a acercárseme con la intención de dañar a Kenshin, pero lo detuve dándole un poco de pelea y unos minutos después, Sanosuke y Enishi entraron por la puerta de nuestra habitación.

Gein sonrió e intento escapar por la ventana pero una mujer completamente vestida de negro y con el rostro cubierto con algo que parecía ser seda azul marino se lo impidió.

La misteriosa mujer se descubrió el rostro, era Yunko una de las sirvientas o una de las ninjas de la facción.

—Gein, esta casa está llena de asesinos de toda estirpe—dijo Yunko— las "sirvientas "no somos la excepción.

Todo el techo estaba lleno de esas mujeres de negro y azul cubriendo cualquier ruta de escape, en el suelo y en resto del edificio se encontraban los demás esperando a que intentara escapar para darle muerte.

Kenshin se levantó como si nada, sonrió de medio lado y dijo:

—Qué fácil es hacerte caer, eso es malo para un ninja ¿no crees?

—¿Pero cómo?

—Soy fuerte—respondió Kenshin—

—¿Que vas a hacerme?

—Matarte

—No puedes matarme, soy tu familia

—Pues—Kenshin se acercó a Gein y le coloco de manera amenazadora una kodachi cerca de la boca del estómago justo como él lo había hecho anteriormente.

—No dejemos que nuestra sangre interfiera con nuestro trabajo.

—¡Tu no lo entiendes! Tú no has tenido que vender tu alma para salvar tu cuerpo.

—Patético—respondió kenshin— es preferible perder el cuerpo a perder el alma, como se nota que jamás fuiste capaz de aprender a no apegarte a las cosas y a la vida, jamás aprendiste a esperar la muerte tanto como la vida, nunca aprendiste a ser un Guerrero.

Gein quiso darle un golpe pero Yunko, la "sirvienta" lo inmovilizo.

—No olvides Gein, quien te entreno, —torció su brazo—, Un solo movimiento y te quiebro el brazo.

Kenshin hiso un gesto y Yunko libero a Gein.

—Yo, —hablo kenshin—, No sería capaz de matarte por propia decisión, pero lastimosamente es una orden.

Entre Yunko y otra de las mujeres sacaron a Gein, Kenshin salió junto con ellas, no me dejaron salir… lo siguiente que escuche fue un grito masculino y al mirar por la ventana Kenshin tenía una kodachi en su mano y Gein yacía en el suelo.

—Vendiste tu alma para salvar tu cuerpo pero, aun así no pudiste salvarlo… ¡Idiota!, esto me duele más a mí que a ti.

—El golpe, no lo hiciste para matar ¿porque?

—No lo hice por compasión, en este trabajo se olvidan los lazos sanguíneos o sentimentales… Lo hice para inhabilitarte y que Yunko y las demás puedan interrogarte sin correr riesgo.

Finalmente Yunko y las demás sacaron a Gein.

Nunca supe donde lo llevaron, pero escuche rumores y muchos incluían la palabra tortura, desmembramiento y finalmente uno donde nombraban tres aspectos: Gein, Kenshin y una kodachi.

El vender el alma para salvar el cuerpo fue algo que a Gein no le funciono, aunque dudo mucho que a alguien le funcione esa estrategia ya que el alma y el espíritu son lo más importante... así que, yo no estoy de acuerdo con Gein… vender el alma para salvar el cuerpo, simplemente no es una opcion viable.

Hola, verán no puse el saludo inicial porque sentí que sería un poco… cortante con el capítulo anterior, así que opte por hacerlo de esta manera, para que así disfrutasen un poco más el capítulo.

Pero bueno… hace ya una semana inicie publicaciones en el fandom de inuyasha y contra todo pronóstico me fue bastante bien, así que estoy muy feliz por ello, espero que todo siga igual de bien.

Y tanto Kenshin-sobre todo el- Kaoru y Gein dicen un par de frases y aquí les pongo de donde viene tanta palabrería, pero no pude evitar ponerlas, son frases que me gustan mucho.

En fin aquí abajo vine todo acerca de las frases.

Las frases vienen de los siguientes libros:

Frase: "algunas veces se vende el alma, para salvar el cuerpo." -Alex Faber.-

Libro: "El buscador de cabezas"

Autor: Antonio Ortuño.

Frase editada: "Hiromi me es tan agradable como sentarme sobre un hormiguero."

Frase original: "Me eres tan agradable como sentarme sobre un hormiguero."

Libro: "El buscador de cabezas"

Autor: Antonio Ortuño.

Frase editada: "Ni el cielo, ni la tierra son mi abrigo, cuerpo y alma son ilusión. La espada de Gein, como un destello, corto el viento de la primavera."

Frase original:" ¡Ni el cielo, ni la tierra son mi abrigo, cuerpo y alma son ilusión. Vuestra espada, como un destello, va a cortar el viento de la primavera! –frase del monje zen seigen al ver caer sobre el la espada de unos samuráis asesinos.-"

Libro: "Ronin, la vía del guerrero errante."

Autor: Carmelo H. Ríos


	10. Marcas de carruaje

**¡HOLA! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y POR CIERTO PUEDE QUE LA SIGUIENTES SEMANAS ME DEMORE EN SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ¿Por qué? PUES TENGO MUCHO QUE HACER**

***FORRAR CUADERNOS**

***PREPARAR UTILES Y COMPRARLOS DX**

***AVANZAR CON UN FIC DE INUYASHA EL CUAL RESULTO SER BASTANTE DEMANDANTE POR LA TEMATICA QUE MANEJA**

*** TENGO QUE REACOMODAR MIS HORAS AL NUEVO HORARIO QUE ME DEN EN LA ESCUELA Y EL PROBABLE NUEVO TRABAJO QUE CONSIGA.**

**EN FIN… UNA DISCULPA ANTICIPADA EN CASO DE QUE NO PUBLIQUE EN LAS SIGUIENTES SEMANAS**

**SALUDOS.**

**Primera parte: Marcas de carruaje.**

Un carruaje elegante surcaba las calles de Kumamoto levantando a su paso hasta a los muertos que había por su camino.

…o…o…

Me había levantado muy temprano y como resultado todos seguían en los brazos de Morfeo, así que me dispuse a tomar un poco de té y ver el amanecer con toda tranquilidad, de no ser por una persona que se apareció para perturbarme en todo sentido.

Con mi plan en mente baje las escaleras despreocupada hasta que unas kunai chocaron con el muro que estaba a mi lado sacándome un susto. Intente moverme pero escuche una voz.

—No muevas ni un musculo, —me advirtió— porque si lo haces te vas a rebanar la piel.

—¿Que? —pregunte—

—Te explicó… veras, las kunai que lance tienen atados hilos de metal de katana los cuales son sumamente filosos, así que, si te mueves un poco, te arriesgas a perder un brazo o a caer en mil pedazos.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunte—

—Debes estar bromeando,—salió de su escondite—, las preguntas las hago yo… ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?

—¡MISAO! —Grito Sanosuke— déjala, no es enemigo, es una amiga, no hay peligro.

La pequeña y delgada mujer de negro y azul de un tirón alejo aquellas armas mortales de mí.

—Misao— Hablo Sanosuke nuevamente—¿Qué haces aquí?

—El señor Takemura viene en camino, —Dijo un hombre muy alto—, hay un par de asuntos de suma importancia que tiene que discutir con ustedes.

—Nosotros veníamos a asegurar el lugar… ya sabes cómo son sus visitas.

—¡¿VISITA?! ¿Pero cómo? Nunca se nos notificó.

—Yo no lo sé, pero deberías prepararte para recibirlo.

—tienes razón.

Sanosuke corrió por toda la casa pregonando "Takemura Sama." De inmediato un ajetreo impresiónate comenzó a darse en la casa.

Casi una hora después pude ver a todas las mujeres con sus mejores sedas, las "sirvientas" con su uniforme de ninja y a los hombres con su uniforme de facción el cual tenía los escudos de señor Takemura, señor de Kumamoto en la espalda y en la parte frontal.

—¡Kaoru! —Me llamo Megumi—¿de verdad piensas recibir al señor Takemura vestida así?

—Pero, pero si llevo mis mejores ropas, Kenshin me ayudo a escogerlas.

—Risa fingida— y Kenshin que va saber de lo que una mujer debe usar para una situación como esta.

—Pues no lo sé, de hecho yo no sabía, así que me ayudo.

—La próxima vez que quieras ayuda con la ropa, llámame a mí no ha Kenshin, el seguramente no sabe cómo vestirse para cada tipo de ocasiones. Solo tiene que usar su uniforme y ya está muy bien vestido.

—Ser hombre es igual de sencillo en esta y en todas las épocas.

—¿Cómo?

—No nada Megumi… pero, ¿entonces que me pongo? No tengo mucha ropa y la que tengo ya es usada.

—Tu tranquila, de esto me encargo yo.

Subimos a la habitación que compartía con Sanosuke, me sentía muy incómoda estando ahí.

Megumi comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas y saco de entre ellas un kimono color verde olivo con dibujos de hojas en un verde más oscuro.

—Meg… no puedo…

—nada, nada, úsalo.

Me vestí con el kimono prestado y baje las escaleras para llegar a la estancia donde todos menos los tres cabecillas o sea Kenshin, Sanosuke y Enishi, esperaban al señor Takemura.

Después de una media hora el señor Takemura por fin llego a la facción, nos hicieron ir al recibidor y formarnos para hacer una reverencia.

Los dos ninjas que había tenido el "placer" de "conocer" en la mañana caminaban enfrente del señor Takemura, un hombre joven pero con las líneas de expresión marcadas en los ojos, de coleta alta y buenas ropas.

El hombre de gesto endurecido era muy amable y se encargaba de saludar cordialmente a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de esa casa.

Cuando por fin llego mi turno me sentía muy nerviosa porque aunque sabía cómo hacer una reverencia no podía comparar mi porte con el de mujeres que fueron educadas para verse hermosas y elegantes en cada instante. Así que hice la reverencia lo mejor que pude y al terminar de hacerla el señor Takemura me tomo de la muñeca y pregono.

—Ella es una cara nueva—no me soltaba la muñeca— ¿porque no se me informo sobre esta chica?

Sanosuke con el sudor marcado en las sienes intento arreglar la situación.

—Ella es solo una invitada temporal, no se le informo porque realmente no tiene relevancia, solo es una visita de Himura, nadie importante se lo aseguro.

—Himura—Dijo el hombre—todo lo relacionado con Himura en estos momentos es de vital importancia… desde lo ocurrido con Gein, "Himura" es un tema de interés colectivo… Himura—llamo autoritario el hombre— ven un momento, ¿Quién es la chica?

—Es una amiga.

—Himura, tienes privilegios pero no abuses de ellos y menos en esta situación… en fin, que te parece si me la presentas.

—Si señor—Afirmo Kenshin— ella es Kamiya Kaoru residente de Kumamoto y una gran amiga mía, ella es la chica que me encontró después del ataque.

—Mucho gusto mi señor. —respondí lo mejor que pude, me temblaban las piernas—

—Supongo que puedo hacer una excepción con usted señorita Kamiya.

El imponente hombre me hiso una reverencia pequeña y se retiró con Kenshin, Sanosuke y Enishi a discutir.

—como saben Gein era un traidor, era un informante para ser más preciso. Al haber ejecutado a Gein terminamos entrando en una rencilla con el pueblo vecino, para el que Gein trabajaba… eh venido a pedirles que escondan a sus mujeres, hijos y —miro a Kenshin—** familiares **puesto que sus cabezas tienen precio en este y otros pueblos… además Gein no es el único espía, hay algunas personas más… Aoshi,—Llamo al ninja más alto—, investiga a Kamiya en estos momentos no podemos dejar cabos sueltos.

El ninja se retiró dejando sola a la pequeña y ágil mujer.

—no es cien por ciento seguro que ataquen, puesto que solo hay rumores. Pero estas son medidas preventivas que no podemos darnos el lujo de evitar.

Después de discutir un montón de temas más la reunión se dio por finalizada cuando Aoshi entro con una hoja, la cual entrego al señor Takemura.

**-Kamiya Kaoru**

**-Origen: Kumamoto**

**-Acusada de robo, desmentido por Battousai Himura, Yukishiro Enishi y Sagara Sanosuke.**

**-Sin padres biológicos.**

**-Fue investigada por Gein, la chica no tomo relevancia en sus investigaciones**

**-Aproximadamente 20 años.**

**Todo en la investigación de Aoshi se veía normal de no ser por un pequeño detalle que desafortunadamente y en pésimo momento salió a la luz.**

**-No presenta lazos sanguíneos, de compromiso matrimonial o matrimonio consumado con Himura…**

**- está en las listas de la casa de seguridad registrada como esposa de Himura Battousai.**

Al leer esto el hombre agradeció a Aoshi la información y fue en busca de Kenshin.

—Tu "amiga" fue investigada—Dijo sentándose junto a Kenshin— y en los resultados dice que la registraste como tu esposa en la casa de seguridad, ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?

—Nada señor—Contesto serio kenshin—

—Pues entonces escóndela en otro lugar, ya di la orden y la chica no será recibida en la casa de seguridad.

—Pero mi señor…

—Estoy siendo agradecido con la chica por lo que hiso por ti, pero, en otra circunstancia la chica seria condenada a la pena de muerte solo por esa acción—el hombre se levantó— y tú también serias condenado por engaño y prácticamente traición de confianza… así que sácala de aquí que ahora es peligroso.

Después de una charla más con Sanosuke el hombre se retiró en su elegante carruaje.

—Kaoru—me llamo Kenshin con los ojos tristes y furicos a la vez—

—¿Qué sucede? — Le conteste sonriente. —

—¿Has perdido a alguien que te importa? —Pregunto de repente. —

—Pensé en mi familia—si lo eh hecho—Conteste decaída— a mis padres, a toda mi familia.

—¿Cómo superas la perdida? —Pregunto sentándose en una pequeña banca junto al lago artificial de la casa—

—Simplemente no lo superas—me senté a su lado— porque mientras los recuerdes ellos no se han ido de tu lado.

—Y si no lo superas ¿Qué haces?

—Aprendes a vivir con el sentimiento de que algo te falta, sigues tu vida como si siguieran ahí de manera física claro esta ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Porque…perdí a alguien que me importa demasiado.

—Tranquilo—acerque mi mano a su cabeza, pero antes de poder tocarla se movió incómodo y se levantó del lugar. —

—Kaoru—Dijo con una voz extraña—empaca tus cosas, vamos a salir esta noche.

—¿Salir? ¿A dónde?

—Después te digo.

Kenshin se retiró a hablar con Sanosuke y yo me fui a empacar todas mis cosas como Kenshin me había indicado.

— ¡¿Y dónde se supone que la deje?! No tiene familia y no la puedo dejar con la mía, porque seguro están escondidos

—No lo sé amigo. Pensaremos en algo.

—¡Pues piénsalo ya!

—Oye, cálmate no me presiones… ¡no espera! Presionarme fue buena idea.

—Claro…

—Ya sé dónde esconderla.

—¡¿Dónde?! —Pregunto Kenshin—

Tiempo más tarde nos encontrábamos Kenshin y yo en una carreta. Cuando llegamos a lugar no me imaginaba a que rayos podríamos ir ahí, excepto a orar.

—Kenshin—Le llame desconcertada—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Más temprano hablamos sobre perder a personas importantes…

—¿Me?… ¿vas a dejar aquí?

—Es temporal—me respondió— hay un problema y las tenemos que esconder.

—¿Y la casa?

—¿Lo sabias?

—Megumi—respondí simplemente—

—Descubrieron que no eres nada mío y por lo tanto no podemos esconderte ahí, así que, Sanosuke y yo no las arreglamos para hacer que los monjes te cuiden durante este tiempo haciéndote pasar por sacerdotisa.

Un monje muy anciano salió a recibirnos.

—Buenas noches—Dijo el monje—

—¡Kenshin! —Comencé a llorar— no, no, no me dejes aquí… ¡me prometiste que no me ibas a dejar sola!

—Lo sé, pero no te deje sola, estas en buenas manos—me miraba con un gesto dolido—

—¡No! —me abrace de el—no te vayas—Rogué—

—¡Ya basta! ¡Aléjate! —grito autoritario, logro intimidarme y hacerme retroceder. —

—Monje—hablo—cuídela mucho, si yo no regreso por ella lo hará el otro hombre que vino conmigo o en su defecto uno llamado Yukishiro.

Kenshin comenzó a irse con un caminar desganado, pero lo detuve.

—¡Kenshin! —Le grite y este volteo con una mirada fulminante— si no eres tú el que regrese por mi… diles a Sanosuke y a Enishi que de aquí no me voy a mover—corrí cerca de él y le susurre— porque eres el único que me interesa.

Kenshin me miro unos segundos, segundos en los que me perdí en su mirada purpurea y ambarina.

Finalmente Kenshin se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo, uno tan cálido que podría compararse con un abrazo materno después de una situación desagradable.

Cuando termino de abrazarme me mantuvo muy cerca de él y me dijo.

—El sentimiento es mutuo.

Y me dio un pequeño y rápido beso en la mejilla, dejándome sorprendida, feliz y muy conforme con verlo partir en aquella carreta.

**Segunda parte: descontrol en carruaje.**

En su momento llegue a pensar que estar en este templo me seria tranquilo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Kenshin, lo extrañaba demasiado. Los monjes llegaron a pensar que moriría de depresión así que me encomendaban a los dioses en sus oraciones. Lo sé porque llegue a escucharlos orar.

Escuche muchos rumores sobre la facción de Kenshin, incluso que el señor Takemura había decidido ejecutarlos a todos como castigo por… no recuerdo que cosa.

Un día casi un mes después de que Kenshin me dejo en este templo aquel carruaje apareció frente a las puertas del mismo.

Era el señor Takemura y quería hablar conmigo.

—Yo no sé, —hablo el señor— ,que tipo de control ejerces en Himura, pero desde que te escondieron aquí el regreso al estado en el que lo dejaron las otras.

—"Las otras" debe referirse a Tomoe y a Oyuki—pensé—

—En fin—continuo— hay serios problemas, hay muchos espías en la ciudad, mis facciones están infectadas desde lo más profundo de sus raíces… debes irte de aquí, ya no es seguro… pero tranquila, esta vez no te iras sola.

El hombre amablemente me aseguro mucha tranquilidad al lugar que iba y después comenzó a contarme como había cambiado Kenshin en solo tres semanas.

El caminar tan peculiar que le caracterizaba se había esfumado como niebla en medio día, actuaba el cien por ciento del día y trataba al cien por ciento de las personas de la misma manera que lo hacía justo antes de hacer saltar la sangre de su hoja metálica.

—aunque es uno de mis hombres más fuertes y más inteligentes—continuo el hombre—aun no descubro al cien por ciento como dominarlo, es de personalidad cambiante, es como un camaleón, si tú se lo permites tendrá mil colores, pero si no lo haces será uniforme.

—Él no es un camaleón, es un ser humano y todos somos así, solo que en algunas personas es más notorio que en otras y no puede dominarlo. Porque no es un animal.

—Supongo que tú descubriste el secreto—me dijo el hombre—

—Tal vez—respondí—

El hombre se retiró del templo dejándome sentada en una banca del jardín del templo… esperando como todos los días.

**Tercera parte: solo espera**

Mi espera no fue tan larga, tal vez un par de horas más habré permanecido en el templo. Porque de la nada logre divisar a Kenshin con su coleta pelirroja meciéndose al son de su extraño caminar.

Nuca sentí tanta felicidad de verlo regresar. Deje mi escoba de lado y corrí a su encuentro.

—¡Keny! —Grite con cariño, logrando sacarle una sonrisa.—

—¡Kao! —me llamo siguiéndome el juego. —

—Lo abrace cual koala a un eucalipto— te extrañe mucho, te quiero mucho ¿me extrañaste? —dije casi sin respirar—

—Tranquila, si no respiras puedes ahogarte—Dijo cómico—

—Calla grandísimo bobo

—Reímos un poco pero Kenshin mato de un solo golpe la alegría— debemos irnos, aquí no es seguro—me miro ceñudo— ¡apresúrate! ve por tus cosas—ordeno—

—Lo mire extrañada—¿Qué?

—Muévete, yo me encargo de los monjes.

Kenshin agradeció a los monjes y les dio un poco de dinero para cubrir mis gastos, después de eso nos fuimos.

—¿De dónde sacaste dinero?

—Lo juntamos entre todos para poder agradecer a los monjes por cuidarte

—Le sonreí— ¿A dónde vamos Kenshin?

—Muy lejos, nos vamos a Okayama.

—¿Okayama? Pero es muy lejos

—Lo sé, pero, es un lugar seguro y eso es lo que importa.

Llegamos a la facción como última parada, no vi a Megumi y Sanosuke, no vi a nadie.

—Ellos ya se fueron, somos los últimos.

—Comprendo.

Kumamoto no quedaba desprotegido, había cientos de personas cuidando de él y del señor Takemura, pero nuestras cabezas eran joyería costosa, así que el señor Takemura decidió escondernos en todas partes del Japón.

Kenshin y yo en Okayama, Megumi y Sanosuke en kobe, Enishi en Osaka, las señoras Tsubaki y Tsubame y Hiromi en Shizuoka, todos en todas partes muy lejos el uno del otro.

El trayecto de Kumamoto a Okayama fue muy largo y cansado.

En carreta luego en barco después caminando y por último en carreta nuevamente.

Kenshin se mantenía muy callado, me ocultaba algo.

—Kenshin—lo saque de sus pensamientos, el solo me miro—¿Qué ocultas? —Tome el toro por los cuernos—

—En Okayama tenemos una casa esperándonos, en Okayama soy un pescador y tu su esposa

—Su esposa—dije en voz baja, el me escucho —

—No somos de Kumamoto somos de Tottori, soy un pescador y tu mi esposa, nos mudamos de Tottori porque no teníamos dinero para vivir ahí y la casa es heredada de tu madre recién fallecida de una enfermedad pulmonar, tu padre murió en altamar, también era pescador y mis padres siguen en Tottori, mi madre es costurera y mi padre pescador, son Kyoko y hiko himura, no olvides eso.

Me quede pasmada, era una historia construida, una mentira bien planeada.

El me miraba expectante.

—¿Y cómo tengo que llamarte?

—kenshin, no tienes que llamarme de otra manera… es un nombre como cualquier otro.

Termino de hablar y finalmente el matrimonio Himura llego a Okayama.


	11. Okayama

Hola… no saben cuánto extrañe esto… llegue a sentirme como leona enjaulada DX

Bueno este capítulo corresponde al del viernes pasado y para el viernes si publicare el que corresponde.

¿Que hice en esa semana?-dudo que los tenga con pendiente, pero igual quiero contarles- aparte de lo ya mencionado en el capítulo anterior empecé a ayudarle a una tía con sus arreglos para baby shower, de echo hoy voy a ir a entregar uno.

Me puse a hacer una lista para que no se me olvidara nada de lo que tenía que hacer y aunque no era una lista colosal algunas cosas se llevaban mucho tiempo, como por ejemplo confeccionar una bolsita, maletita, lapicera o como le digan, desde cero y a última hora, porque la que ya tenía pues se descompuso :C-la tenía desde secundaria y me gustaba mucho- y no tenía el dinero para comprar otra, me quedo muy linda y practica por cierto.

Soy algo neurótica con la simetría y con el tiempo y la semana pasada me la pase neurótica.

La simetría, cuando forraba cuadernos ya que me quedaba chueco y al final quedaron como quería.

Y el tiempo porque me di una semana de límite para terminar todo eso y por poco no lo logro :D

En fin disfrútenlo y nos leemos viernes/sábado

**Okayama**.

La estancia en Okayama era de lo más tranquila, tanto que incluso puede caer en lo monótono o aburrido.

Desde que llegamos a este pequeño pueblo costero kenshin y yo nos hemos movido entre sombras y mentiras.

En cuanto empezamos a bajar nuestras cosas, algunos vecinos "acomedidos" llegaron en nuestro auxilio, ayudando a kenshin a bajar las cosas y meterlas a la casa. La cual kenshin aborrecía de piso a techo.

—Kaoru,—me llamo, una vez ya instalados en la casa—si tu "madre" nos iba a "heredar" una casa, al menos hubiera conseguido una mejor…

—¿De qué hablas?

—Estoy bromeando.—aclaro—

—No se nota, estas muy, muy molesto.

—Claro que lo estoy, observa este lugar, si me recargo en la pared seguro se cae.

—No seas exagerado, solo hay que limpiarla y adornarla, veraz que bonita queda.

—Espero que hagas alguna brujería porque yo no lo veo posible… cuando vea a Sanosuke le voy a partir la cara por meterte en semejante pocilga, pudo haber conseguido algo más decente.

—Pero se supone que somos una pareja muy, muy, muy pobre.

—lo sé, pero igual pudo conseguir algo mejor.

—Cálmate, pareces un niño berrinchudo.

—Sí, tienes razón, lo lamento.

—No hay problema, y la casa la podemos dejar muy linda.

—Si tú lo dices.

Nos encargamos de dejar la casa limpia y bien organizada o mejor dicho yo la organice, la organización es un detalle que kenshin tiene marcado como nulo en su persona.

Con forme los días pasaban en esta "pocilga" ambos empezamos a sentir un calor hogareño que hacía mucho no sentíamos, ni en casa de nuestros padres, y kensin dejo de quejarse de la casa.

Kenshin trabajaba como pescador, y si sabía lo que hacía, este hombre es una navaja suiza, lleno de sorpresas.

Se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana para salir de casa a las seis y llegar a la costa a las siete y se retiraba a las doce y llegaba a casa a la una de la tarde con una canasta que tenía una vasija de barro en su interior en la cual ponía lo peces, moluscos, ostras, cangrejos y todo lo que lograba atrapar en agua de mar para que no se pusieran feos en el camino.

Después de un día de pesca, al día siguiente nos fuimos el con la canasta y yo con los utensilios al pueblo para vender todo lo ya pescado, no porque no tuviéramos dinero, porque de hecho si lo teníamos, lo hacíamos para aparentar.

—¡Qué asco! Kenshin aleja eso de mi—Dije mientras Kenshin me acercaba tripas de un pescado que acababa de limpiar—

—Exageras, solo son, vísceras sangrientas—Dijo modificando su voz para que se escucharan tétricas su palabras—

—¡Déjame en paz! Aleja eso.

—Te dan asco las de pescado, imagina que tuvieras que limpiar humanas.

—Empecé a dar arcadas por el asco—

—Está bien, —continuo Kenshin—te dejo tranquila—tiro las vísceras en un saco. —

Al final del día vendimos buena parte de la pesca, otra tanta la conservamos para el día siguiente y para nosotros mismos.

—Kaoru—me llamo, él estaba sentado con un plato de comida enfrente— sabes, no nos hemos contado nada… háblame de tus padres.

—Mis, mis padres—ante aquella pregunta sentí un pedazo de acero atorado en mi garganta, no sabía que contestar— pues, ¿para qué quieres saber de ellos?

—pues que se supone que les cuente a mis padres cuando vengan a visitarnos.

—Nada—respondí— porque no nos visitaran, ni si quiera deben estar enterados de lo que pasa.

—Si es verdad, pero aun así tengo curiosidad.

—La curiosidad mato al gato.

—Qué bueno que no soy un gato—dijo sarcástico. — vamos, si me cuentas, yo te hablo de mis padres.

Lo mire ceñuda y finalmente accedí.

—Mi madre era un poco más pequeña que yo, pero tenía un cuerpo divino yo no tengo tantas curvas como ella, siempre usaba el cabello en un moño bajo y era una mujer muy dulce y cariñosa… la amo… y mi padre es un hombre muy alto, mi madre le llegaba a la barbilla y yo al labio inferior, tiene un aroma muy peculiar pero muy agradable, es muy protector como todo buen padre y es tan amable y cariñoso como mi madre… él es el otro pedacito de mi corazón—termine de decir con un dejo de nostalgia—

—Kenshin me miraba, como intentando analizar lo que dije— vaya, tenías buenos padres… y si hubiese podido conocer a tu padre me sentiría como un enano, seguro le llegaría a la nariz, no sería capaz de mirarlo a los ojos sin necesidad de mirar hacia arriba.

—Tal vez, pero seguro le hubieras agradado.

—¿Tu crees?

—Claro, me has cuidado muy bien y para el eso basta.

—Que bien me gane a mi "suegro"

—Reí— Si claro. Pero dime ¿cómo son tus padres?

—Bueno en realidad es un poco extraño de contar pero… te lo prometí… mi madre no es japonesa…

—Pero se llama kyoko ¿no?

—Eh, si y no… mi madre llego al mar de Japón intentando escapar de su país que se encontraba en guerra en un barco el cual naufrago…tiempo después logro conseguir ayuda del señor de Kumamoto en aquel entonces y mando una carta que tardo casi un año en ir y regresar. En la respuesta le dijeron que sus padres o sea mis abuelos no habían sobrevivido a la guerra y que sus propiedades y dinero habían sido confiscadas.

—Que horrible—Respondí—¿y tu madre sabia japonés?

—Si lo sé es horrible y sabía muy poco, casi nada y pues tuvo que darse a entender como pudo y con el tiempo lo aprendió, ahora lo habla fluidamente pero tiene cierto acento. Pero bueno, el asunto es que mi madre naturalmente pidió asilo o un permiso para quedarse en sus tierras ya que no tenía nada ni a donde ir y si se lo permitieron… tiempo después conoció a mi padre…

A Hiko ¿verdad?

No, Hiko no es mi padre… mi padre se llamaba Shinta Takeuchi pero, cuando yo tenía alrededor de dos años. aparentemente ofendió a un samurái y este le dio muerte.

De mi boca solo salió un gemido de espanto.

—Sí, bastante triste… y cuando cumplí tres mi madre conoció a Hiko y seis meses después este le había pedido matrimonio y básicamente él ha sido el único padre que eh conocido y yo le agrade bastante porque me dio su apellido, deje de ser Kenshin Takeuchi y me convertí en Kenshin Himura… y físicamente tengo mucho parecido con mi madre, como te dije, ella no es japonesa, ella es pelirroja de ojos claros y Hiko es un hombre enorme, de cabello y ojos negros, Hiko es muy imponente en presencia y le encanta cabrearme y mi madre es una madre en toda las descripción de la palabra.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes una familia muy curiosa pero linda.

—Sí, algo así.

Los días en Okayama pasaron de aburridos a cómodos. Llegaron a un momento en el que de verdad disfrutaba esa vida, me era tan agradable y más al lado de Kenshin.

Como la casa era muy pequeña, perfecta para un matrimonio sin hijos como "nosotros" seguíamos durmiendo juntos.

Cierto día mientras estábamos acostados intentando dormir, Kenshin me dijo algo que me desconcertó un poco.

—Sabes una cosa… esta vida es bastante agradable…

Fue lo único que dijo.

—Sí, es verdad, es muy agradable.

—Sonido de afirmación— me gusta así—acomodo su brazo bajo mi cabeza—justo así.

Después de un rato se quedó dormido.

Si alguna vez en mi época me había creído enamorada, ahora no sé qué cosa sea esto… aquel chico de la librería no me representaba nada en comparación con Kenshin, el me hacía revolotear el estómago, me encantaba su olor, sus ojos, su sonrisa tan exclusiva que prácticamente solo yo la podía ver, lo amaba pero, yo soy de otro tiempo y el que intente permanecer demasiado a su lado podría cambiar la historia de maneras muy extrañas.

Nuestro tiempo en Okayama pasaba rápido, pero de repente empezó a ir lentamente, tan lentamente que las respiraciones y los latidos parecían detenerse.

—Kaoru—podía escucharlo algo agitado— te gusta vivir así ¿verdad?

—Si ¿porque la pregunta?

—Pues, porque a mí me gusta vivir así… contigo y… cuando regresemos a Kumamoto me gustaría que esta farsa se hiciera realidad.

—¿Cómo? —pregunte confundida, la cabeza me daba vueltas. —

—Sí, me gustaría que de verdad, si fueras mi esposa.

—Acaso… ¿es una broma?

—No. podre bromear con la muerte pero con esto jamás podría hacerlo, yo te amo y quiero que seas mi mujer.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y vueltas interminables, sus palabras chocaban contra cada parte de mi cráneo, el corazón estaba acelerado casi tanto como el día en que lo encontré delirante en la calle, ese día en el que me di cuenta de que no lo quería si no que lo amaba. Incluso creo que estaba mucho más agitado.

¿Qué digo? ¿Qué respondo? Pero ¡RESPONDE!

Me quede en silencio unos minutos, el me miraba con cierta ansia por saber mi respuesta, pero había una palabra que se paseaba por mi mente firme y perezosa "tiempo" yo quería aceptar pero yo no correspondía a este tiempo y… ¡AL CARAJO CON ESO! No voy a volver así que ¡A LA MIERDA EL ESPACIO/TIEMPO! Yo quiero ser su esposa. Pero…

—Kaoru, desde el día en que llegaste a por mí, desde ese día me di cuenta de que siempre te voy a necesitar, de que te amo, y, la idea de dejarte sola, de dejarte ir me hace sentirme horrible y prefiero no sentir eso… aunque se escuche muy egoísta de mi parte, tu eres la solución a ese problema.

—Kenshin de verdad lo lamento—tal vez mi cordura gano—

Su mirada ansiosa entristeció de un segundo a otro, de algún modo me sentí muy mal solo de verlo así.

—De verdad lo lamento—continúe—porque de aquí en adelante vas a tener que soportarme el resto de tu vida. —comencé a reír bajo—

—No tienes idea de lo cruel que fue eso—Respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro—

—Si lo sé—Respondí con un tono burlón en mi voz—

—Me acabo de condenar a una vida de sufrimiento ¿verdad? —Pregunto de repente—

—Si sigues diciendo eso, no solo vas a sufrir, vas a arder en los suelos del infierno.

—Me parece perfecto—Contesto con seguridad cómica— no tengo ningún problema con una vida de sufrimiento y menos con la sensación que debe darte el arder en los suelos del infierno ¿y tú tienes algún problema?

—Ninguno, estoy muy conforme con nuestro trato—le ofrecí la mano—

Al principio solo miro mi mano con desconcierto pero, después le indique que debía tomarla y así lo hiso.

—Fue un gusto hacer negocios con usted señor Himura—Conteste en burla—

—El gusto es mío señorita Kamiya—Contesto igualmente. —

Después de mucho hablar decidimos que no podíamos celebrar la boda en estos momentos, ya que, se supone que ya estamos casados, así que, simplemente decidimos esperar a regresar a Kumamoto para darles a todos las buenas nuevas.

Lo que si cambio en nosotros fue la forma de tratarnos en casa, claro está, iniciando el cambio por lo siguiente.

Kenshin no era tímido y yo tampoco pero de cierta manera aun nos cohibíamos el uno con el otro.

Con gran sigilo, digno de un samurái de su calibre se acercó a mí, me encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa lavando un poco de ropa, me entrego un pañuelo de seda color blanco.

—Es un intercambio—Respondió, se colocó de cuclillas frente a mí—

—¿Intercambio?

—Sí, te doy este obsequio a cambio de este otro.

Aun en cuclillas, Kenshin se me acerco y con toda la delicadeza que su posición le permitía me robo mi primer beso.

Un beso fantástico, muy torpe de mi parte y algo temeroso de la suya, pero, aun así, es digno de llamarse beso.

El contacto chispeante de nuestros labios fue fantástico, suaves y cálidos labios que me arrebataron una pequeña pisca de la inocencia corpórea que me invadía.

Después de ese prolongado y casto beso se alejó de mi sonriente.

Pero la idea no me gusto, me levante fingiendo furia y el inmediatamente se levantó con un gesto de pánico.

—¿Qué sucede? —me pregunto—

Me acerque a él con el mismo gesto de desagrado, lo tome por el cuello de su yukata y lleve sus labios hasta los míos nuevamente.

Un nuevo beso y la misma sensación…

Termine de besarlo y dije.

—Así que mis besos valen un trapo.

—Pero es seda y es un obsequio. —Contesto alarmado—

—Ya lo sé, bobo.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

Un fuerte carraspeo interrumpió un nuevo beso.

—Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero quería pedirles una vasija de agua, la mía se terminó y no eh podido ir por mas, como se darán cuenta.—dijo la mujer frente a nosotros, la cual tenía una inmensa barriga a causa de su embarazo—

—Claro que sí, es más, si gusta yo puedo traerle más vasijas del rio—Se ofreció Kenshin—

—Se lo agradecería mucho.

Semanas de ficticia vida matrimonial y semanas de futura vida matrimonial pasaron solo para añorar cada vez con más intensidad esta vida como mia.


	12. La familiar sombra de la muerte

La familiar sombra de la muerte.

La noticia principal en todos los medios de comunicación es como ya saben, ya que esta es una noticia vieja, pero, solo aquí obtendrá todos los detalles de este caso paranormal.

Así es señores y señoras el misterioso árbol de la ciudad de Kumamoto tal y como llego desapareció, dejando en el suelo un agujero con la profundidad de dos metros.

La misteriosa desaparición del árbol de cerezo en la calle Kaoru redicheri ha conmocionado a toda la población de Kumamoto, pero no desesperen, que a falta de ese hermoso y misterioso árbol adornado las preciosas calles de Kumamoto, el gobierno de la región ha propuesto el siguiente proyecto llamado "las almas que se llevó el invierno" ¿de consta el proyecto?

Consta de la edificación de una preciosa estatua tamaño real de "la dama de los cerezos" o sea Kaoru Kamiya. En un precioso vestido de noche con un collar de flor de cerezo y un hermoso y delicado copo de nieve en la mano derecha.

La estatua será edificada en el lugar exacto donde el majestuoso árbol dejo su huella…

—Apaga el televisor—Con todo lo que eh visto sobre este tema, ya no me sorprende nada de esto.

La madre de Kaoru había apagado el televisor, solo para salir a su pórtico y mirar a la nada.

…O…...O…O…..….

En nuestra estancia en Okayama, literalmente ya habíamos forjado una vida lo suficientemente firme como para atrevernos a caminar sobre ella con toda confianza. Tal era la confianza que incluso ya nos habíamos atrevido a formalizar amistades con algunos de los lugareños, vecinos y algunos compañeros de labor de Kenshin.

Entre nuestras amistades se encontraban un par de pescadores, la mujer embarazada, su esposo, un ex samurái que más que nada era más amigo de Kenshin que mio y una vecina que siempre iba con nosotros al mercado.

A decir verdad no son muchas personas, pero, son suficientes para ser descubiertos y morir.

Las relaciones más firmes eran con la dama embarazada y con el ex samurái. La mujer embarazada pasaba mayormente su tiempo sola ya que su marido trabajaba lejos y rara vez estaba en casa. Yo me llevaba bien con él, cuándo lo llegaba a ver y Kenshin intentaba ser cordial con él ya que el hombre extrañamente tenía a Kenshin en un muy mal concepto.

Hasta que un día descubrimos el porqué de esa actitud para con él.

Kenshin algunas veces tenía que trabajar por dos mujeres en vez de por una, no monetariamente, si no que siempre que iba a buscar agua o leños ofrecía ayuda a la mujer en cinta.

Cierto día, Kenshin salió a buscar un poco de leña para ambos hogares, ya era muy tarde y había muy poca luz, así que, con ayuda de una pequeña antorcha guio su camino mientras buscaba leños.

Con forme recolectaba leños, la poca luz que había se había esfumado y solo quedaba la pequeña luz con la que se guiaba.

Los leños que recogía, los apilaba y los ataba para después llevarlos consigo.

Llego a un pequeño claro y atoro la antorcha en unas rocas y se dispuso a seguir recolectando leños, pero con forme se alejaba de la antorcha, la luz hacia ver su rostro sumamente tétrico.

Cerca de ahí el esposo de la mujer a la que Kenshin ayudaba, venia de regreso tranquilamente.

Pero lo que diviso en la lejanía le arrebato furiosamente aquella tranquilidad que como una enfermedad grave le aquejaba.

Con ayuda de la pálida luz de la antorcha, la imagen que kenshin proyectaba lo llevo a su único viaje a Kumamoto.

Flash back.

El hombre cuyo nombre es Nitto, llegaba a Kumamoto para resolver ciertos asuntos que en realidad no son de nuestro interés.

Nitto después de una tranquila cena decidió salir a dar una vuelta, aun con las advertencias del dueño de la posada donde se estaba quedando.

Con tranquilidad salió a deambular cual alma en pena por una ciudad que no conocía muy bien, y, siguió así hasta que aproximadamente a las doce de la noche dio vuelta en una calle bastante oscura, y únicamente alumbrada por la luz de la luna llena.

Al fondo de aquella calle una figura bañada en sombras y sangre se erguía imponente con una katana en la mano derecha y un cuerpo mutilado a su lado izquierdo.

Nitto no pudo mover ni un solo musculo de la impresión. Ya entendía el porqué de las advertencias del dueño de la posada.

—A esta hora no es seguro salir, hay ciertos demonios deambulando por las noches—había dicho el dueño a Nitto.—

Antes de que cualquier mecanismo de supervivencia se activara en Nitto obligándole a correr despavorido, una imagen que perduraría en su mente desde ese día hasta el final de sus días llego a sus ojos. Casi como si el tiempo avanzara a un cuadro a la vez, pudo ver como un intrépido hombre aceleraba su brazo dispuesto a arrancar la vida del cuerpo de aquel ente cubierto de sombras, solo para ser desmembrado en un solo y veloz movimiento, que no pareció perturbar en lo más mínimo a aquel ser.

Cuando el misterioso ente giro su rostro para encontrarse con los despavoridos ojos de Nitto solo atinó a decir.

—Olvida lo que viste, y olvidare que te vi, no mato civiles, a menos que me lo ordenen.—

El alma de Nitto se fue a esconderse en sus ya fríos e inmóviles pies, y en un mísero parpadeo eterno aquel ente de sombras, desapareció del callejón dejando tras de sí algo que antes eran cuerpos. Cuerpos ensangrentados y con los gestos llenos de furia.

Nitto regreso a la posada con el corazón apagado, juraba haber muerto en ese callejón… y en cuanto pudo regreso a Okayama.

Si hacemos una línea de tiempo esto sucedió tan solo una noche antes de que Kenshin y los demás me ayudaran.

Fin flash back.

Aquella imagen que Nitto divisaba embelesado, un embelesamiento que congela el pulso sanguíneo. Era idéntica a lo que en aquella noche llego a ver, el jamás podría olvidar la forma en que las sombras se amoldaban a aquel espantoso rostro, el rojo sangriento del cabello de aquel demonio y sobre todo esa cicatriz en forma de cruz que el demonio llevaba cual condecoración. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Su vecino, el esposo de la mujer con la que su esposa convivía era esa bestia despiadada que había visto desmembrar con toda tranquilidad a un ser humano.

Antes de que Kenshin se percatara completamente de la presencia de Nitto, este se fue corriendo del lugar.

Al día siguiente llego a mis oídos un rumor… en Okayama hay un asesino de cabellos color sangre y el rostro marcado.

Por la descripción, obviamente se trataba de Kenshin. Por algún motivo, por alguna razón nos habían descubierto… ¿pero que pudo ser lo que nos delato? ¡Siempre fuimos cuidadosos! ¡¿Qué fallo?! No lo sé y no tenía tiempo de ponerme a analizarlo detenidamente.

Tome mis cosas y me propuse a salir en búsqueda de Kenshin, pero, al abrir la puerta de mi "hogar" esta acción tuvo el mismo efecto que el haber abierto la caja de pandora. Salí de casa solo para toparme con un montón de personas mirándome sanguinariamente.

—¿A qué hora regresa su marido, señora Himura? —Pregunto Nitto con ojos mordaces—

NOTAS DE AUTOR:  
>si lo sé es muy corto pero…no tuve mucho tiempo ya que tengo muchos planes de improvisto para el fin de semana… así que, disculpen y nos leemos la próxima semana.<p> 


End file.
